Fate: Let Me In
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Sequel to "Fire-Jutsu Funhouse", as The Fiend Bray Wyatt and The Fiend Erza Scarlet attack the ninja world. And one-by-one, the ninjas get taken out by The Fiend. Why? What is The Fiend's motive? Will the Ninja Seeking Club stop The Fiends from this horrifying assault? Rated M for foul language, mild nudity, violence, and sexual themes. Featuring The New Day.
1. Chapter 1

Two men, dark-skinned, with black hair, was near the living room, as they were chatting together.

(Xavier Woods): Okay, E has some crazy idea, for a fanfic plan…

(Kofi Kingston): Uh-huh… Yeah, it was some sort of surprise. I asked him about it, and it's simply a surprise. Then his eyes went wide, and his hips start going…

(Kofi & Woods laugh and gyrate their hips)

A huge man was walking in, stirring up some red pancake batter, as he appeared to his friends, Kofi & Xavier.

(Big E appears, with a mixing bowl)

(Big E): AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, FANFICTION FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!

(Kofi): Uh, E?

(Big E): Look what I just made!

(Woods): Uh, are you making red pancakes?

(Big E): Yeah… Red as in… Fire Red.

(Kofi): So, why?

(Big E): Sir, why?! Kof, it's that time of year to celebrate ghosts, ghouls, and spirits… AND CANDY!

(Woods): Yeah, uh… Halloween passed.

(Kofi): And… they're red! It's not _Valentine's Day!_

(Big E): Would you prefer them green?

(Woods): NO! This isn't Saint Patrick's Day!

(Big E): But we don't know that yet, don't we? And I'm thinking of making… _Shuriken Pancakes!_

(Kofi): Shuriken, as in Japanese Stars?

(Big E): Uh, yep!

(Woods): I don't think making star pancakes are worth it… Besides, if you make star pancakes, wouldn't they be clovers or something…

(Big E): Right. But THAT'S NOT why I am here! You see… _I have an idea~!_

(Woods): What is it?

(Big E): Well, _Miz-K Productions_ (no relation to _THE Miz_), has offered a special sequel to _Fire-Jutsu Funhouse_, sponsored by your boys, the…  
(New Day): **NEW! DAY!  
**(Big E): Let's tell them the story of how the Ninja Seeking Club… in a spooky, shocking, and frightening way… How the girls, those sexy as vibe kunoichis… _lose_.

(Woods): Alright, tell us! We're ready!

(Big E): Uh, I thought you had one.

(Woods): That is NOT how what I meant!

(Kofi): I GOT AN IDEA! Remember The Wyatt Family?

(Big E): Ooooooh, don't remind me.

(Woods): I thought we agreed NOT to remember that part…

(Big E): Yeah, why would you bring it up again?

(Woods): Someone almost ran us over with a car!

(Kofi): Yeah, but the Ninja Seeking Club can easily win against The Wyatts, Harper, Rowan, Strowman, and even Bray Wyatt! But perhaps they would confront somebody that is equal to the Wyatts, combined, and would easily have met their match. _SOMEBODY… _like **_The Fiend…_**

(Big E & Woods): Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

(Woods): Okay.

(Kofi): Yeah!

As the New Day come to agreement, as they want to tell a scary fanfiction story, said fanfiction story was about to begin. Enjoy!

* * *

**_(Narrated by Kazzzzzzzzz-)_**

* * *

The title card jumbles, as it cuts to the _Firefly Funhouse _logo.

* * *

**_Previously… on Firefly Funhouse…_**

* * *

He went down through the alley, and suddenly he spotted a decrepit old house, on the other side of town. He gasped, as he saw the woman step inside. He whispered, "An old haunted house? She lives here? This is strange. Who is she?"

_As I chased down the street, I spotted an old house that is aged in time. I decided to check it out. Still… it's very weird. Who would live in such a rat's nest?_

His knees were shivering, as he said, "Maybe she lives alone… I wonder what…"

He walked into the entrance, as he approached the front door. He whispered, "I wonder if I can knock. Whoever she is, she must be… Nah. It's best to not ask. Well, time to see something new."

He looked around, and saw that the coast is clear. No one is around to spot him, since he's usually caught by any girl. He said, "Good. No one's around. But, it's strange. I never noticed this building, on the other side of Mizaki City. Just what is going on here?"

_I grit my teeth, took a step forward, and opened the door. From there, I suddenly stepped inside, and then…_

Kazuki suddenly was transported into a huge front room, with light blue wall, a white door, and a couple of picture frames. He was inside a clean living room.

"Wha?" He gasped, "What the hell? How did I get here?"

The woman smiled happily, "YOWIE WOWIE! What are _you _doing here? We never had visitors in the Firefly Funhouse, before!"

"Firefly Funhouse?"

"You know…" the woman explained, "It's rude to barge in, without knocking. But I'm open to everybody."

Akari asked, "_That's _the funhouse?"

Ricka smiled, "No ghosts."

Myu said, "Aw…"

Tengge said, "It looks rundown."

Yamabuki barked, "WASTE OF TIME!"

**XXXXX**

Yamabuki smirked, "Oh, you know me, fam. I got me a beautiful painting… And it's of YOU."

Erza smiled, "YOWIE-WOWIE! You did? SHOW ME!"

She showed the picture, as it shows Erza Scarlet, posing in pink panties and a bandage bra, posing in a sultry position. Yamabuki grinned, "Ta-da~! Erza Scarlet, a luscious portrait of her body and soul."

The kids booed, as Yamabuki was shocked, "WHAT?"

_At that moment, I felt a cold feeling from inside this funhouse. Erza someone is pissed… Yamabuki made a self-portrait of Erza, in her bra and panties, and somehow it made her mad. This is Yamabuki's comeuppance, after all the pranks she's done, but… Why do I feel like this is bad? This is not good… Yamabuki, run! Run!_

Yamabuki sobbed, "Mercy…"

Erza stared at her, as she was angry.

_Dammit, Yamabuki! Just run!_

Yamabuki wept, "Sorry… Please… I'm sorry…"

Erza hissed, "What you did… was a huge NO-NO…"

**XXXXX**

She was terrified, as Myu shivered, "Was it _your_ doing?"

Bray smiled, "That wasn't my doing…" Erza agreed, as Erza said, "It's The Fiend's doing…"

_The Fiend… Was this HIS doing? We were in shock and awe, as we were all frightened by this creepy atmosphere… What are they planning?_

Lily whispered, "Enju… I didn't think you missed… Someone made you shoot off-course."

Tengge added, "And didn't we promise NOT to use our powers in front of them?"

Enju gasped, "Oops!" She cried, "But he-! AGH! This is a nightmare!"

Akari wailed, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Erza smirked, "Please. Bray & I already know you're ninjas!"

_Wha? THEY KNEW?! AND THEY DIDN'T TELL US?!_

Akari shivered, as Enju was trembling. Lily & Tengge were feeling uneasy, while Ricka was completely terrified. Kazuki whispered, as everyone was stricken in fear, "Who… … … Who are you?"

The Fiend appeared, only in both male and female forms. They each had a demonic clown mask on, with leather jackets and black pants.

Lily cried, "Is that…"

Enju was speechless, as the others were frightened.

_Oh, god no… Is that… The Fiend?_

The Fiend, formerly Bray Wyatt, called to them, "LET ME IN!"

The Female Fiend added, "YOWIE-WOWIE!"

Akari shrieked, "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

* * *

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

**_Fate: Let Me In_**

* * *

**_Starring: WWE's Bray Wyatt and Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet_**

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

Kids applaud, as a man in a red sweater vest, with his hair done in a braided ponytail and a beard, waved to the audience.

"Hello, my fireflies! Did you miss me?" He said, "Welcome once again, to the _Firefly Funhouse!_ And boy, have I got a story to tell you today." He chuckled, as he said, "You remember our dear friends, the Ninja Seeking Club? Hmm? Do you?"

The camera shakes left and right.

"Well, funny story. You see, Erza and I, we greeted to our guests, and they seemed a little… well… violent. But that's okay! That was just a sample of their clan. Especially Kazuki Araya, who seemed… _disturbed_. These girls, as I was told by Erza, have said pretty mean things at him. But… there are others that appreciate him. After all, he has friends… and I want to know more about the friends and troubles that he has… including his enemies. But you know, Fireflies, he and his friends have experienced a very wonderful moment together… including what happened that day."

He cheered, "Hey, Fireflies! You want to hear the story?"

The children cheer on, as he said, "Great! But… we cannot do this, alone… Besides, I brought along my special helper… … … _her_."

A woman in long red hair appeared and smiled, "Hey there, Fireflies!" The children cheered.

"ERZA! YOWIE-WOWIE! YOU SURPRISED ME!" He smiled and laughed.

She said, "It's alright, Bray. See, I knew what happened, too. Kazuki Araya, not only had those friendly ninjas… the same ninjas that, _one time_, talk mean things at him… but there are so much more of his friends, especially _outside _the Ninja World! Why, one time, I went to Hokkaido… and I got…"

She held up a black straw hat and a ripped veil, lightly covered in blood, as the scene goes static, jumping to a close-up of The Fiend, Erza's alter-ego, and said, "TA-DA! Beautiful! Isn't it?"

Bray smiled, "Oh… OH WOW! What is it?"

Erza said, "It's a straw hat and veil, held by a ninja clan called "_Yatagarasu_". In Japanese, it's called a "_Three-Legged Crow_". These ninjas were able to wear these in secret… and…" she glared, "They have dark powers… and want the world… in _their _hands."

Bray asked, "Oh, Erza…"

**_Wah-Wah! _**_(Weeping trombone)_

He added, "How did you get that souvenir?"

Erza smirked, "Oh… found it in one of the dead ninjas' corpses. I said to myself…" she chuckled, "Didn't want it to go to waste!"

He said, "Swell. I should put it with the rest of my souvenirs… You know, you had a trip to Hokkaido, while I had a trip to… Daikoku. Remember Kazuki Araya?"

"Do I? You bet! Swell guy, but he's not right in talent."

"Indeed. You know, I had a brief visit with the Daikoku Village Chief… his father."

"Oh?"

"And… well… it wasn't really a friendly meet and greet… Of course…" the atmosphere changed to dark, as he explained, "He has a deep hatred for his son… and that he treats him like dirt. But of course, The Fiend doesn't like that… Wanna know what happened?"

She nodded, "This… explains our story, Firefly. But the old saying goes: _Everyone forgives… but The Fiend… never forgets…_"

The scene flickers, showing the Male and Female Fiends, in split-seconds.

Bray waved, "BYE! See you at the next chapter~!"

Applause is made, as Bray & Erza waved goodbye, laughing, "Bye! See you all in the story!"  
"Enjoy it! Bye!"

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

At Daikoku Village, a rural ninja village in Japan, a man in a dark blue ninja outfit, in brown hair and a goatee, was busy sharpening a katana. He was sitting on the tatami mats, while doing so. Suddenly, wind started to blow, as the candles in the room were flickering, and the lights in the house were going out.

"WHO'S THERE?" He got up and cried, "Hello?"

He stepped outside, sword in hand, and said, "I'm not kidding… Where are you?"

The sky turned black and dark, as he growled, "No… Not again… Damn it! I'll hunt you down, you Yatagarasu ninjas!"

A man in a leather jacket, striped pants, and wearing the Yatagarasu veil was walking in the dark distance, holding up a lantern in his right hand. The lantern was in the shape of a human head with long black hair and a beard, with its mouth wide open. The chief gasped in shock, "What? Who is that?"

The ninja holding lantern… was actually… The Fiend. He removed the veil, showing his creepy clown mask. The village chief was stunned, as he said, "Who are you? Stay back! Are you with them? Or are you with someone else?"

He prepared to fight, and then the lantern goes out. Everything went black, and then…

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

The shadows of The Fiend and the village chief were shown, as the Fiend tackled him down, stuffing his fingers from his right hand into his mouth, straight to the throat. The Fiend roared, as the chief was trying to break free. But he was helpless against The Fiend's Mandible Claw.

Everything went black again, after that. The Fiend suddenly disappeared… leaving the village chief in Daikoku Village on the ground, lifeless and beaten up.

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

The Fiend's laughter echoed across Daikoku Village.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mizaki City, Kazuki, a boy in brown hair, in his blue jacket, was walking down the street. He was feeling uneasy.

"What a day… School was tough as usual…" he said, as he walked past numerous stores, "But, nothing will stop me from buying the new anime I'm getting."

As he was heading to the store, he saw Ricka, panicking with her cellphone in her hand. She was in her orange winter jacket and jeans, as she was calling someone.

"Ricka?" he asked, "Wonder what she is calling?"

He called to her, "Ricka! Hey! What are you doing?"

Ricka said, "Nothing important. Go away."

"You're very personal."

"Not that I care… Calling a friend."

"Oh, okay. You, uh… want to talk?"

"Not now…"

"Okay."

He left, as Ricka was still calling on her phone. She grumbled, "Not like her… yet she's usually like it. Stupid."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, he was relaxing at his dorm room, as he put the DVD away. He smiled and said, "Well, I'm feeling okay now, now I can relax in bliss."

When he lied down, the phone buzzed. He answered it as he said, "Uh… The hag…"

It was a message from his teacher, Kikuko Hattori, but he calls her "Hag", since she's old. He read it:  
"_Emergency from last night! I'm bringing in the others in the Ninja Seeking Club! Very important! Meet me in my room, tonight at 8pm! Kikuko"_

"What would the hag want? Probably another important task?" He muttered, as he relaxed.

* * *

That evening, the entire Ninja Seeking Club, in their school uniforms, were sitting in the secret room, with a huge room full of sexy male characters, all over the walls. A girl in long gray hair, an eyepatch, and a white uniform, was in attention, as she was weary and upset.

"Kazuki, me lad…" she muttered, "I called you here, because of a crisis in Daikoku Village."

Kazuki asked, "My village?"

Enju asked, "What happened there?"

Lily asked, "Did the Yatagarasu attacked, without us noticing?"

Kazuki grumbled, "Even so, I don't know… But… The Yatagarasu couldn't-."

Akari cried, "NO! What'll happen to your dad?!"

Kikuko cried, "The village is alright! No one is hurt! Well… no one… except…" she murmured, "Your father was attacked…"

The girls asked, "Huh?"

Kikuko said, "Your father was attacked! Lad, he… he was… attacked! And by the Yatagarasu!"

"WHAT?!" They all cried.

Kikuko explained that, about a day or two ago, Kazuki's father, the chief of Daikoku Village, was assaulted by a Yatagarasu Ninja. From what a ninja saw, in said village, the ninja immobilized him with his right hand, and gripped into his mouth. Kazuki was shocked, as he whimpered, "D-Dad? He… He cannot… be…"

Kikuko said, "He's in a coma… and apparently… he cannot wake up. No one knew what happened, but he was attacked, gripping his hand into his throat, and choked him to death. But he's still breathing…"

Ricka moaned, "Poor Kazuki."

Myuu sniffled, "No…"

Tengge nodded, "If he's dead, we want the Yatagarasu dead, as well."

Yamabuki replied, "That's right! We are all going to attack them, once and for all!"

Kikuko nodded, "So they say…"

Enju replied, "We should. They have gone too far, this time! We avenge Kazuki's father, the Daikoku Chief, and save the ninja worlds, once again!"

Kazuki narrated, "As much as I hate my old man, she's right. We're all in agreement. The Ninja Seeking Club is after the Yatagarasu, in a final showdown!"

* * *

But little do they know, inside a dark ruins, a leader of the Yatagarasu, in gray hair, wearing his black and gold ninja tunic and with long sleeves, and a veil over his face, was viewing the hallowed halls of the underground area. Most of the Yatagarasu ninjas were completely taken down, mysteriously.

"WHAT? Who dares assault my clan?"

Suddenly, the lights started to dim down, as a mechanical whirring sound winds down. Then it shuts off the lights in one area. The Yatagarasu Chief looked around as the lights to the left of him go out, while the lights to the right of him go out, as well. He was all alone, in one spotlight, as he growled, "Who would enter our sacred grounds? What is this?"

The lights go out, and it was pitch black. He called out, in the darkness, "COME FORTH, YOU DEMON! WHO DARES ENTER THE YATAGARASU'S SACRED GROUND?"

A female voice called, "Yowie-Wowie…"

"WHO'S THERE?"

A female figure, similar to The Fiend, only she has long red hair, was carrying a lantern in her hand. She was behind the Yatagarasu Chief, as she chuckled in a demonic baritone. The Chief turned around, and then the Female Fiend vanished. The Female Fiend was right behind him, as he hissed, "So… you're behind me, aren't you? No matter…"

He steadied his dagger and prepared to strike the female demon. He turned around and lunged his dagger into the heart of The Female Fiend.

**STAB!  
**The Female Fiend was stabbed. But when the lights flickered, she vanished. He gasped, as he chuckled, "No matter… She's mortally wounded. She'll die, soon enough…"

The Female Fiend whispered, "Come play with me…"

He turned around, and the Female Fiend slapped the straw hat and veil off of the chief's head. He cried, "YOU!"

She screamed, as she lunged her right hand into his mouth, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The chief was being pinned down, as the lights flickered on and off, as she was screaming and laughing hysterically, subduing the Yatagarasu Chief. The chief was trying to break free, as the Female Fiend roars, hollering through her mask, looking upwards, giving the Yatagarasu Chief a lethal Mandible Claw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" She shrieked, as she pinned the evil ninja chief down, and then was on her knees, giggling. And then… everything went black.

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

The Yatagarasu, as a whole… were the next victims to The Fiend Bray Wyatt and The Fiend Erza Scarlet. And the Ninja Seeking Club has no idea it was them. But someday, their paths may cross… and for Kazuki, it's something that he will _not _enjoy, again.

* * *

**_Next chapter preview:_**

(Mercy the Buzzard appears from his box)

(Mercy): Oh, hey, kids. I'm Mercy the Buzzard!

(Children cheers)

(Mercy): Bray & Erza told about this crossover with _Moé Ninja Girls_ and _WWE_. And we figured this will be a special story, starring Funhouse Bray. But you know me… I don't want to be in this story, unless I get a piece of the action. You know what I mean? Anyways… Lemme explain what the next chapter will be… because lemme tell you, the victims list is growing.

Anyways, The Fiend and his female companion, they already got the Yatagarasu, and the Ninja Seeking Club is looking for clues on what happened in the village. And they had no idea it was them… yet. But I promise… It won't be easy, since these ninjas are about to be fed to the buzzards. But me, I'd lay off the ninja fire, man. I'm going to devour their souls, like the maggots they are!

So… next chapter, who's the next victim? WHO will be next for The Fiends?  
Stay tuned, kiddies…

(Mercy hides back into his box)

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_Similar to Moé Ninja Girls, the next chapter previews will be conducted by the puppets of the Firefly Funhouse, including Bray & Erza._


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuki narrated, as he was heading to the ninja village, "After the hag told me about Dad, I decided that the best thing to do is to return to Daikoku Village, and meet with him. I know I'm regretting it, but he got attacked by the Yatagarasu!" He was with Kikuko, Akari, & Yamabuki, as he continued, "Hag decided to tagalong, along with Akari and Yamabuki."

Akari was in her red ninja outfit, as she said, "Your father must've had a very dramatic experience."

"Shut up!" He roared, "I don't care if he's my father, that prick! The Yatagarasu will suffer for this!"

Kikuko said, "It's okay, dear… Lad's getting riled up, after what happened to the Village Chief."

Yamabuki said, "He didn't have to be rude to us…"

Akari stated, "Well, this _is _his father, after all. Even so… I'm worried…" she thought about her mother, Mari Hanao, and whispered, "Still… Mom…"

Yamabuki said, "Oh… I guess we shouldn't have left, then. Kazuki is upset that the Yatagarasu has struck. This is our chance for revenge, at long last!"

Akari nodded, "You said it. I hope to end this, return home, and just relax."

He said, "Look, as much as I want your girl chats going on, we have to focus! My father is dead!"

Kikuko bellowed, "Oh, come now! You're saying that, because you didn't care about the guy!"

"THAT SELFISH ASS?!"

"Case in point."

Kazuki narrated, "She's right… but I really don't care what happens to him. The Yatagarasu will pay dearly for attacking him. Even so, he's the main chief of the village. But I sure hope that the others are alright."

* * *

At Mizaki City, Enju narrated, "After Kazuki, Kikuko-san, Akari, and Suou-san left to Daikoku Village, I, Enju Saion-Ji, and the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club, decided to hunt down clues on any other signs that the Yatagarasu left behind."

They were in ninja attire, as Enju led her team, alongside Myu, Lily, Ricka, and Tengge. Nanao, Cy, & Johnny were in another team, as they were heading towards the other side of the city.

Enju said, "Okay… Everyone, did you see anything that was suspicious, in the city?"

Lily said, "Not yet. Doesn't look like anything bizarre has happened."

Myu whimpered, "Who could've done this?"

Ricka sighed, "Scary… Not liking it…"

Myu asked, "Senpai? What's wrong?"

Ricka said, "Yesterday, tried to call, but no answer…"

Enju asked, "Machiyuki-san? What's wrong?"

Ricka said, "Well… I… uh… tried calling Sis. No luck."

Lily gasped, and realized, "OH! That reminds me! We should call Elly & Uncle Kotaro about the attack! Their ninja village is in danger, likewise-."

Tengge cried, "NO! You mean… Kazuki's father is not the only victim?"

Enju said, "Could be… Could they strike again, after the involvement of the Maguy, after we destroyed it?"

Lily said, "Maybe. But I highly doubt it. Elly can take care of herself, likewise…"

Ricka sobbed, "SIS!" She dialed on her cellphone again, as she was panicking.

"MACHIYUKI-SAN! CALM DOWN!" Enju roared.

Ricka cried, "Two days! Two days since! Never answered! WORRIED!"

Myu cried, "Ricka-senpai, stop it!"

She slapped her, and yelled, "You're going to be alright! She's fine! Kurenai is going to be okay!"

Ricka sniffled, "Too worried… very worried… Hate myself if she dies."

Enju said, "We're all here. They'll handle themselves, easily. After all, we're ninjas."

Myu replied, "Enju-senpai's right. You can stop worrying…" She smiled, but frowned, "Haaaaaaaaau… Now I _am _worried about Mom…"

Enju sparked up and roared, "SCREW HER! We're NOT going to Momochi Village again, without giving her a heads-up!"

Tengge smiled, "Oh, she's gotten over it. The last time we came, we-."

Myu yelled, "DON'T! Just DON'T! I chose to not remember that moment!"

Tengge said, "Okay, dearie. Anyways, we should split up and look around for anything that seems odd and bizarre."

Enju nodded, "Right. And whoever finds anything first, someone call the others. But if _I _find them, you can call an ambulance."

Lily said, "Enju & I will go together, Tengge, you and the others head down that direction."

Ricka said, "Hm."

She dialed on her cellphone again, as Myu said, "Senpai… Please stop dialing…"

Ricka sobbed, "Sorry…"

Enju took her cellphone and barked, "I'm confiscating it, Machiyuki-san! Now, stop worrying! I'm sure Kurenai-san is fine…"

**XXXXX**

But meanwhile, on the other side of town, Johnny heard a buzzing sound. He heard it in a distance, as he asked, "Who was that?"

Cy asked, "A phone?"

Nanao said, "It's not mine… Cy, do you get where it came from?"

Cy scanned the area, and sensed the source of the mysterious buzzing sound. She called, "Ovah dere! I hear a buzz-buzz, far fwom the building, dat way…"

He asked her, "Do you know where, inside, actually?"

Cy raced off, "Follow me!"

Nanao cried, "WAIT!"

They raced off, as they went to the source of the building that had a buzzing sound. They arrived, as Johnny said, "Ohhhh… Is that-? What is it?"

Cy examined the area, "Iz dah fweezer… An ow-dah fweezer."

Nanao asked, "Who'd have an outdoor freezer, out in the middle of the alleyway?!"

Johnny said, "It must be the butcher, or a deli…"

Cy nodded, "But dere's summin inside."

Nanao asked, "Summin? What do you mean?"

Cy said, "I sense… a… life source… in… side…" she was shocked, "SOMEONE'S INSIDE THE ICEBOX!"

Nanao asked, "Why did you pause?"

Cy said, "I had a shaky feeling… and… Dere's a body inside… and her life signs are weak…"

They gasped, "WHAT?"

They tried to open the door, but it's locked. Nanao cried, "DAMMIT! NO! OPEN SESAME! OPEN SISSY! OPEN CECIL!"

He pushed her away and said, "Allow me, Nanao~!" Johnny opened the door, as he cried, "AGH! IT'S GIVING WAY! GIVING WAY!" He slipped off and dropped to the floor, but the door wouldn't budge. "Ugh… I think it gave me away."

Cy helped him up and said, "Zonny… Nanny… I believe this is a job fer an andwoid, like me." She went to the door, and easily opened the door, turning the knob. She said, "The door's unlocked. But apparently, the door's iced shut…"

"Iced shut?" Nanao cried, "Well, why didn't we defrost it, in the first place?"

He said, "If we did, then the meats inside may get thawed out and rotten…" He sighed, "Well, shall we go in?"

Nanao said, "I don't know… Last time we went in, Cy shut down, after sheer cold… and the both of us lost our minds, in a blizzard…"

Johnny stated, "Don't remind me. Ugh… I couldn't stop shivering, after I stripped naked…"

Nanao asked, "EW, WHAT?!"

Cy walked in, and looked inside the freezer. She called out, "Hewwo? Is anyone in here?"

Nanao said, "Uh… we'll wait outside, while you find the body."

Johnny smiled, "Yeah, uh, we'll keep guard."

Cy agreed, "Dat's a good idea. Yew two stand on guard, while I find the person inside."

Cy looked around the freezer, as Nanao and Johnny shut the door, standing in guard.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Enju and the others were heading down the street, as they saw two girls lying on the street. Enju gasped, "OH! Who are they?"

She and Lily rushed to the downed girls, and they helped them up. One girl was with long red hair, and another was with long light brown hair, both wearing black school uniforms. Enju gasped, "OH! Is that…"

Lily said, "Hotaru and Futaba!"

Futaba moaned, "Ungh… My head…"

Hotaru growled, "Like… what a rush."

Enju asked, "Kokonohi-san? Why are _you _here?"

Hotaru said, "Oh… it's terrible… We were at the shrine, together, just me and the YTG8 girls… and…"

Futaba bawled, as she was crying on Lily's chest. She sobbed, "Kirara… Sena… Nooooooooooo!"

Lily asked, "The Yatagarasu? Attacked YTG8?"

Hotaru sobbed, "It was a terrible demon…"

Lily said, "We know. Yatagarasu."

Futaba asked, "Yata-who?"

Hotaru said, "Apparently, it's a weird looking Yatagarasu ninja…"

Enju asked, "Weird looking? What do you mean?"

Hotaru explained her story, "You see, like… we were at Dorobune Shrine, getting set to leave, until… uh… Well, I was set to put Mashiro to bed, and suddenly, Futaba ran back to the shrine, and she was crying in panic. She tackled onto me and bawled onto my chest, crying that her friends are dead."

Futaba bawled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did they have to die?"

Enju asked, "DOROBUNE SHRINE?!"

Lily roared, "The Yatagarasu! Come on! We're going there, right now!"

They headed off to the shrine, as the ninjas led Hotaru and Futaba to where the attack happened.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, they saw that the bodies of Sena and Kirara were lying on the ground, near the entrance to the shrine. Hotaru gasped, "O! M! G! HOW DID THEY GET HERE?"

Mashiro, a small girl in white hair, wearing a gray long shirt, said to them, "There you are. I found them, near the woods…"

Futaba sobbed, "Oh, thank goodness… but… They're dead… They died, and I left them behind…"

Mashiro shook her head, "They're okay. They're breathing hardly…"

Enju asked, "Breathing… hardly? As in…"

Lily said, "Yes… They're unconscious…"

Hotaru sniffled, "Who could have done this?"

Lily moaned, "I don't know. Hotaru, do you saw who was it?"

Hotaru roared, "Like, don't ask me! I never saw the loser!"

Enju said, "Tsukimi-san, would _you _tell us who it was?"

Futaba said, "Well… I couldn't make out who it was… but he was screaming, and was choking Sena down, with his hand… I think it was the neck, but… I didn't catch his face… Sena… she…"

Enju asked, "What happened?"

Futaba explained, "I… Well, the sky turned completely pitch black, and Kirara was shaken, near my side… and Sena was attacked, tackled down by this huge guy. But then, Kirara suddenly was pulled away, and ran back to the shrine, without looking back, screaming for my life…"

Enju asked, "What did he look like, from behind?"

Futaba sniffled, "He's huge… he had braids… a black jacket… and… that's it…"

Hotaru said, "She also told me that he made a cackling sound, whenever the view turns black. Like an echoing haunting laugh… from hell…"

Lily growled, "Yatagarasu ninjas, obviously. But I believe someone was hired by them, to attack everyone… but why YTG8?"

Enju said, "Don't you remember? YTG8 was brainwashed by the Yatagarasu, long ago, back in Hokkaido… But they're not really ninjas."

Hotaru nodded, "Exactly. They are not ninjas, and I did tell them that the ex-teacher hypnotized them into thinking it's a kinky hypno session."

Futaba stated, "That's exactly what she told me! He's a pervert!"

Enju thought, as she was concerned, "Hmm, that's _one _way to hide our identities."

Futaba sniffled, "When I arrived, Hotaru took my hand, and we ran off to the city for help…"

Lily said, "Right… But… Anything else about the ninja?"

Futaba said nothing, as she sobbed, crying on Hotaru. Enju said, "I… uh… Okay."

She narrated, "This is bad… Tsukimi-san had a run-in with her past, the Yatagarasu, the same clan that brainwashed them. What could it mean?"

**XXXXX**

Tengge, Ricka, & Myu were in another part of town, as they were looking for any signs of Yatagarasu attacks. Tengge was searching above, as she was looking around the city, as Ricka and Myu were monitoring the streets.

Myu sobbed, "I'm scared… I wonder what happened to Kazuki-senpai's father."

Ricka moaned, "Myu-Myu…"

"Worried about Kurenai-senpai?"

"Yeah… Want to see her, again… You?"

"Mom… I don't-."

She suddenly sensed something, as she heard The Female Fiend's laughs and the face. She cried, "AGH! Ricka-senpai! Bad news!"

Ricka asked, "Eh?"

Ricka & Myu raced off, as Tengge called, "HUH? WAIT! Where are you two going?"

She followed them, as Cy emerged from the freezer, with a huge block of ice. She pulled it out and said, "Phew… So cold…"

Nanao asked, "A block of ice?"

Johnny gasped, "There's someone in there!"

Nanao brushed the frost off, and saw a face inside, in a shocked look, with her long white hair, a purple revealing outfit, and a headband. Johnny asked, "Who is that?"

Cy examined the block and said, "No… Is she-?"

Ricka & Myu ran to them, as Ricka cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nanao asked, "Ricka?! Myu?"

Ricka looked at the ice block and cried, "KURENAI!"

Myu gasped, "HAU?!"

Nanao cried, "_THAT'S _KURENAI?!"

Johnny shrieked, "NANI?!"

Ricka looked at the ice and wailed, "KURENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Kurenai Kato, leader of the Tokakushi Village, was encased inside a huge block of ice, trapped inside, without any air holes or oxygen. Ricka sniffled, "Mmmgh… Kurenai… What happened?"

Nanao sobbed, "She's frozen… She's gone…"

Ricka said, "No need. She's ice jutsu user. She'll live. She's a master."

Myu said, "But… Kurenai-senpai is still inside, alive?"

Ricka nodded, "Hm. But how she be trapped in ice?"

Nanao stated, "I doubt someone lives, inside ice… like that magician that performed on the streets."

Tengge whispered, "Poor Kurenai. It's… It's scary to watch… Who could have done it?"

Fuu appeared from Myu's hair and said, "Myu-Myu… You sensed it, didn't you?"

Myu whispered, "I… It's… I cannot tell them… It's… It's worse than the Yatagarasu…"

Fuu replied, "Yes… I believe we are revisiting an old friend, if you call _them _a friend."

Ricka sniffled, "How could it happen?"

She breaks the ice from the block, and frees Kurenai. She collapsed, with her eyes wide open, her body chilled and cold, and her lips curled. She remained lifeless, like a rag doll. Tengge checked her pulse and said, "No doubt, she's alright. She's into ice jutsu."

Ricka said, "Who could have done this? I was calling her… and she… it's… It can't be! WHO WOULD'VE DONE THIS?"

Myu broke the silence, and said, "There _was _one person who could've done it…"

They asked, "WHO?"

Myu turned away, as she was completely worried. Fuu replied, "I believe it's not right to explain, without further proof. But we _do _know who's responsible…"

Tengge asked, "The Yatagarasu?!"

Fuu said, "No… Worse."

Myu knows who it was… it was The Fiend.

* * *

What happened to Kurenai? It was the other night, as Kurenai, in her purple outfit, riding down in a motorcycle. She arrived at Mizaki City, in the hopes of visiting her sister, Ricka Machiyuki. But suddenly, Kurenai got a phone call from Ricka, but it turns out to be a trick.

"Hello? OH! Ricka!" She called.

Ricka's voice said, "Come on. Meet me in alley. We can talk privately."

Kurenai giggled, "Sweet! You can depend on me! I'll come visit you, Ricka! See you soon!"

She cackled, as she headed to the alleyway. When she arrived, The Female Fiend appeared in the dark corner, behind Kurenai, holding up her right hand, which says "_Hurt_", and then placed it into her ear. Kurenai was looking around, only to realize that Ricka is not here. She then held up a dagger and said, "Hmm… Impersonate my sister, will you? I'm not that stupid, you know. Drunk, maybe, forgetful, sometimes, but not stupid! Come on out!"

She prepared to fight, as the female demon was hiding in the shadows. Kurenai looked around, and then The Female Fiend appeared from behind her. The blackness flashed, and she grabbed Kurenai, wrapped in her arms, and Kurenai was bending backward, onto her knee. She twirled down, and Kurenai was slammed face first into the ground, with The Female Fiend's Sister Abigail. She was unconscious, and The Female Fiend stuffed her into the freezer, nearby. And the rest played out, and Kurenai's body was turned into an ice block.

* * *

Back at the shrine, Enju and Lily were inside the shrine, as they helped Sena and Kirara in a small futon, resting from The Fiend's attack. Hotaru places the futon for Futaba down, as she said, "I'm really sorry about this, everyone… I had no idea that this would happen…"

Enju was in her green jacket, and said, "We know. We cannot believe that YTG8 was attacked… just like Kazuki's father."

Hotaru moaned, "Ugh… I know. First, Kazuki's dad, now, YTG8, and nothing else…"

Lily said, "Well, who knows? We wish to know what happened to the others, if they found anything disturbing."

Hotaru said, "I hope so…"

Enju went outside, as she viewed the outdoor area. She pondered, as she narrated, "This is strange… The Yatagarasu… they are responsible for harming these two. But… I fear what may happen next… What could it mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Daikoku Village, Kazuki, Akari, Yamabuki, & Kikuko arrive at the village chief's house, as Kazuki was upset. He said, "Dad…"

Kikuko said, "He had an attack… Something happened, and the ninjas around the village wouldn't respond."

Akari examined him and said, "He's breathing, but… he's not waking up. I wonder why…"

He growled, "So, he's dying, who cares?"

Akari cried, "NO! You cannot hurt him, just because he's dying!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Such youth… Anyways, maybe we can ask him, via my puppet jutsu…"

Kazuki said, "I don't think so. I don't know if it will work on comatose victims…"

Kikuko nodded, "He's right. You did use it on dead people, but… If only we had any clues on what happened… The guard that was there saw nothing… He only saw pitch black darkness… and then…"

She growled, "This is the Yatagarasu's doing, isn't it? I have no clue how they were able to subdue the Daikoku Chief…"

A voice called, "I was there, when I saw two villages get taken down." She appeared, in a blue attire, tan skin, and long gray hair. She said, "It happened, as well, back in the Saika and Nokizaru Villages… and they had the same thing. A total blackout… a mysterious man and woman, and an evil laugh…"

Kazuki narrated, "A mysterious man and woman, total blackout, and evil laughter? This made no sense…"

Kikuko cried, "HOLD ON! Sakurako?!"

"WHAT?!" He narrated, "Hag's twin sister?!"

Sakurako said, as she was worried, "This is pure darkness that we're dealing with. As we know, the villages were succumbed to the evil unknown beings. I was there, when I was visiting the Kuki Village, and learned that the other villages from the Ninja Summit, on the plan to stop Masamune Sendo, were mysteriously attacked, too…"

He asked, "Wait… The villages were attacked, too? Then…"

Yamabuki whispered, "Yowie-wowie…" She suddenly gasped, as she was shocked, "Wait… Kazuki, everyone… I think I know who it was."

Kikuko asked, "Eh? What are you saying?"

He asked her, "Do you know who it was?"

Yamabuki was worried, as she stated, "It's not right. I won't talk about who did it, without everyone… But… I think I know who's responsible."

Kazuki and Akari asked her, "WHAT? You know who it is?"

Yamabuki nodded, as Sakurako said, "I believe you know who it is. We don't need to wait for everyone… We need you to tell us."

Yamabuki shivered, as she held herself. She replied, "I can't… If I say its name, then… he'll appear and kill all of us."

He said, "You… You think he or she may hear you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We need a safer place to-."

Kikuko said, "NO! Tell us, before we get-!"

Akari cried, "Kikuko-san! We cannot! We're not taking the danger…"

He narrated, "She's right… We cannot expect the unexpected. But it seems Yamabuki knows something… that we don't know…"

Like Myu, Yamabuki knows it was The Fiend Bray Wyatt's doing… and they had no idea… yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a huge flowery field, it was Fuma Village, which was also a theme park. A woman in long dark blue hair, wearing a gray business suit, and huge breasts was walking down the path. She suddenly heard a sound, as she whispered, "What was that?"

She dashed off, as she headed to the main building.

* * *

**_Next Episode Preview:_**

(A doll is perched on the window, wearing all-black, and with creepy eyes)

(Abby the Witch): What do you want? I am trying to sleep!

(Bray, o.s.): Abby, it's time for the Episode Preview…

(Abby): Ugh… Fine. Why don't you let me rest in peace? Anyways, those ninja girls are closer to figuring out it was The Fiends' doing. I fear the worst, but knowing The Fiend, he and she cannot be stopped. Imagine how many victims they taken… They have already gotten the main villages… and they are close to stopping them. But… knowing The Fiends, they are close to their next victim.

I'm going to lay back down, since that's all I have to say. Now, enjoy Chapter 3 of this story.

Now if you'll excuse me, I am going back to sleep.

(Abby leaves)


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninja Seeking Club was in a bit of a dilemma. Not only was Kazuki's father was attacked, along with the Yatagarasu, but also YTG8, Kurenai Kato, and right now, the Fuma Family. Even worse was the ninja villages were also attacked, taking down their leaders, using the Mandible Claw. Only _one _person was responsible for it…

**AND HIS NAME IS JOHN-, **I mean… And his name was… _The Fiend Bray Wyatt_.

**_NOTE: _**_Sorry. WWE meme reference, over there._

Elly, the woman in the suit, ran to the building, as she knocked on the door, "UNCLE KOTARO! KOTARO? I heard a noise! KOTARO!"

A huge man in a white shirt, with blue hair and a mustache, was sitting alone, shaken a bit. This was Kotaro Fuma, leader of the Fuma Clan. He whispered, "Lily… I hope she's alright. There's a disturbance going on."

He got the message from Sakurako, over the other villages, including Daikoku, Kuki, Nokizaru, and Tokakushi. As he was worried, the lights started to flicker, as the door was pounding.

"KOTARO! Are you okay?" Elly cried.

Kotaro roared, "DON'T COME IN HERE!" He called, "IF YOU DO, HE'LL COME AND GET YOU!"

Elly stopped, and then cried, "Kotaro, you blasted old man, what are you jabbering on about?"

"The other villages… They're… under attack!"

"Yatagarasu, again?!"

"No… Much worse. They wouldn't say!"

"Let me in!"

"NO!"

"Kotaro! LET ME IN!" She pounded the door and roared, "LET ME IN, KOTARO! LET! ME! IN! KOTARO!"

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. The lights dimmed down, as he growled, "So… _He _came…"

He stood up and prepared, as the lights went out. Elly stopped, as the lights dimmed. Elly called, "Kotaro?"

Kotaro was in the dark, as he cried, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

In the darkness, The Fiend Bray Wyatt appeared, behind Kotaro. Elly cried, "KOTARO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Kotaro called, "There you are, you devil!"

Elly yelled, from the door, "The hell you talking about?"

The Fiend hissed, as he pointed at Kotaro, "Let me in!"

Elly asked, "Who's that?" When she opened the door, it suddenly opened. She gasped, as she saw The Fiend. Kotaro was locked onto his demonic eyes, as Elly whispered, "Who the hell is that?"

The Fiend glared at Elly, as Kotaro cried, "Elly… RUN!"

The Fiend attacked Kotaro, as Elly shrieked. Kotaro was lunged with a Mandible Claw, as Elly ran for her life. She ran out of the building, and headed outside, running in complete terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She yelled, "GET AWAY!"

She halted, as she caught her breath, "Haaaah… Oh, man… What _was _that?"

She ran out to a flowery field, as she sighed, "How terrible… Uncle… She… Lily? OH, CRAP! Lily could be next!" But when she stopped, she realized that Lily could be attacked by The Fiend. She smirked and said, "No… Let Lily suffer… I figured this will be payback for what happened at the park, a while back, almost trying to kiss the boy. But that's fine."

She calmly walked off, as the lights started to go out. Elly stopped, as she was shaken, "I'm not supposed to be afraid… but… This presence…"

She looked around, as she was looking for anything that is scary. But the minute she turned around, The Fiend Erza Scarlet appeared!

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" She stumbled down, as The Female Fiend went to her. She shrieked, "GET AWAY! GET! OUT!" She got up and sprinted out to the field, running away from The Fiend, who is still standing in the fields. Everything went black.

"Let me in…" she spoke in pitch blackness.

* * *

At the Daikoku Village, Kikuko offered to stay and watch over Kazuki's Father, as Sakurako offered to stay with the others. Akari felt worried, "So… it's someone who's _not _from the Yatagarasu? But even so, who could've done it?"

Kazuki said to Yamabuki, "Yamabuki, you know something _we _don't know?"

Yamabuki huffed, "No… but… … … I refuse to accept it, not after what she did to my painting of her!"

Kazuki asked, "Wait… you know who it is?"

Akari cried, "TELL US! We'll happily tell the others who the attacker is!"

Yamabuki said, "I can't… If I say his name, then there's a chance that-!"

"HIS?!" Kazuki asked.

Sakurako stated, "Yamabuki… Tell us."

Kikuko barked, "OUT WITH IT!"

Kazuki cried, "WHO ATTACKED MY DAD? TELL ME!"

Yamabuki sobbed, as she was upset, "Noooooooooo… I just can't… Not after what she did. No… I couldn't…"

Akari held her hand, "It's alright. Tell us. We'll tell the others, if they do not know."

Yamabuki replied, "I… That's the point. I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure that he's evil."

Sakurako said, "Say it…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "They were attacked… … … by… The Fiend!"

They gasped, as Sakurako asked, "Excuse me? The Fiend?"

Kikuko called, "WHO? Who's The Fiend?"

Kazuki asked, as he was frightened, "No… NO! You mean… The Fiend, as in… _The Fiends_?! _Plural_?"

Akari cried, "NO! THE FIEND?! HIM?"

Sakurako asked, "Um, is there something you're trying to tell us?"

Kazuki stated, "Well, it's a long story, but we know who it was that hurt Dad… He calls himself… The Fiend. He goes by another name…"

Akari added, "A rotund man in a sweater and gloves, and with a smile on his face… He's called… _Bray Wyatt_."

Kikuko roared, "Lad, are you trying to hornswoggle me with this joke?"

Kazuki cried, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE, HAG? The villages were attacked by The Fiend!"

"WELL, WHO DID IT? THE FIEND OR BRAY WYATT?!"

Yamabuki cried, "THE FIEND _IS _BRAY WYATT!"

Kikuko cried, "HOW CAN HE BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE?"

Kazuki called, "LISTEN TO US, HAG! Dad was attacked by The Fiend… and…" he gulped, "He's not alone…"

Akari said, "There's also… a female version of The Fiend… by the name of Erza Scarlet."

Kikuko gasped, as Sakurako demanded, "Hold on! TWO Fiends?! What are you saying? You know who The Fiend is, right?"

Kazuki explained, "Well, we met The Fiends, before… when we visited a place called… _The Firefly Funhouse_."

Akari smiled, "It started as a wholesome kids' show set, but then it becomes creepy and distorted. Believe me, Bray Wyatt is a creep."

Sakurako asked, "As in…"

Kazuki said, "He's a sociopath… And not to mention, he has creepy puppets… Rejects of a Sunday Morning Kids' Show. Bray may be creepy, but he's very nice… but he has a sort of split-personality…"

Yamabuki said, "Erza, too. They're both nuts."

Sakurako was upset, "It's… It's scary. But I don't believe it. If we know anything more about this Fiend duo, we should know."

Kazuki stated, "You said so yourself. The Fiend attacked the ninja villages! He attacked my dad! And _she _is loose somewhere! There's no telling what comes next…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside Fuma Village, Elly was crying, as she was near a tree, running from The Fiend Erza Scarlet. She sobbed, as she was completely scared. She looked around, as she whispered, "Lily… I have to warn her. Mizaki City's not far…"

She paused, and suddenly sweated from her face. The Fiend appeared from behind her, as she was shaken. She held up her right hand, which says "_Hurt_", and Elly was frightened.

"No… Stay away…" She was cornered, as The Female Fiend went closer. "Stay back! STAY BACK! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The Fiend lunged at Elly, tackling her down with the Mandible Claw. And the sky turned black, and total darkness returned.

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

* * *

At Mizaki City, Kurenai was being thawed out, as Myu and Fuu explained everything to the others. Tengge was in disbelief, as Ricka was shaken. She whispered, "Fiend?"

Tengge said, "So, The Fiend is here, in Mizaki City?"

Myu said, "Not just _a _Fiend."

Fuu added, "We're talking _dual _Fiends. Male and Female. It seems Myu-Myu remembers who it was…"

Myu stated, "My premonitions suddenly kicked in, and a horrible nightmare has reached the city. The Yatagarasu was innocent, for once!"

Tengge cried, "BULLSHIT! How dare you say they are innocent, for what they've done?"

Ricka sobbed, "She's right! Yatagarasu not responsible! The Fiend! The Fiend! THE FIEND!"

Myu cried, "Tengge-senpai, Ricka-senpai believes me! The Fiend is responsible! They are responsible for what happened to Kazuki-senpai's father and Kurenai! Trust me!"

Tengge was upset, as Cy asked, "Uhhhhhh… Wuzza Fiend?"

Nanao asked, "The Fiend? Who's The Fiend?"

Johnny asked, "Wait… Fiends? TWO Fiends?"

Cy, Nanao, and Johnny don't know about The Fiend Bray Wyatt, because when the Ninja Seeking Club was heading to the Firefly Funhouse, they were not available. Tengge said to them, "You guys weren't there, when we met them. The Fiend… NO… The Fiends… as in their names… Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet."

Nanao glimmered in a grin, "AS IN FAIRY TAIL'S ERZA SCARLET? OMG!"

Cy said, "NANNY! Cease bweakin' da footh wall!"

Johnny added, "Yeah, Nanao!"

Nanao said, "I think I get the point…" She continued, "But… Still, we had no idea what you were talking about!"

Myu said, "You remember when Kazuki-senpai went to the Firefly Funhouse and invited all of us?"

Nanao said, "Now that you mention it, I visited Mashiro at the shrine, and then met you guys, realizing that I was too late to join."

Cy said, "I wuz being tweated by Zina, for wepairs…"

Johnny added, "And I had a terrible stomach cramp. So I was S.O.L. on the Funhouse."

Tengge said, "That's right. They were unavailable, because of different issues."

Nanao said, "So… Is it true? Kurenai was attacked by The Fiend?"

Myu said, "By the looks of it."

Tengge said, "Where's The Fiend now? Did you get a vision of what comes next?"

Myu replied, "No… I only saw his face… or her face… I don't know which."

Fuu stated, "All we know is that The Fiend is loose. If he or she strikes again, then mark my words… It's no fun and games!"

Nanao asked, "So… If I recall, you guys never told me about anything that happened in the Firefly Funhouse. All you did was visit, met some puppets, and…" She gasped, "OH, CRAP! What of Mashiro? I left her alone! I KNEW I should've went with Enju and Lily!"

The cellphone rang, as Tengge answered it. "Hello?"

"Tengge-san, it's Enju!"

"Yeah? Enju? What's wrong?"

"We have a problem. Lily-san and I went for clues, and we ran into Kokonohi-san and Tsukimi-san…"

"Oh… You mean Hotaru and YTG8?"

"Half of it… Shirasu-san and Himeno-san were attacked."

Tengge gasped, as she whispered to them, "They got the YTG8 girls."

Myu whispered, "The Fiend…"

Nanao asked, "Where are they now?"

Tengge asked, "Enju? Where are you? … … … They're at Dorobune Shrine, and-."

Nanao snatched the phone and cried, "HELLO! ENJU! ENJUUUUUUUUUUUU! TELL ME IF MASHIRO'S ALRIGHT! ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Enju yelled, "WILL YOU CALM DOWN, KASHIMA-SAN? Mashiro's fine! Lily and I have the others safe, inside the shrine… but we have a feeling that the Yatagarasu are responsible!"

Nanao shrieked, "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! IT'S NOT THEM! PLEASE… Please tell me they're safe, and not injured…"

She blubbered, as Myu took the phone. She answered, "Enju-senpai… I'm afraid they're linked."

Enju asked, "Linked?! What do you mean?"

Myu told Enju that Kurenai Kato was attacked, and was covered in ice. She even said that they'll meet in Dorobune Shrine, after they drop off Kurenai at a hospital.

"Kurenai was attacked?!" Enju cried, "By who?"

Myu said, "I'll tell you, when we get here… Just… Just m-m-make sure everyone's safe in the Dorobune Shrine! Okay?"

Enju said, "Okay… Be careful you guys."

Myu gave the phone back, as Tengge said, "The Fiend… Our worst nightmares…"

Johnny shivered, "This is scary. You don't think…"

Myu nodded, "Exactly… The Fiend attacked YTG8 and Hotaru-senpai…"

Ricka shivered, "NO FIEND! NO FIEND!"

She was shaken in fear, as Tengge said, "We'll drop off Kurenai at a clinic. You go warn Enju!"

Nanao cried, "I'm coming with you, Myu!"

Johnny called, "Me, too!"

Ricka sobbed, "Don't make me go! Kurenai!"

Cy said, "Well… I'm wicchu, Mew-Mew… But I need to go wecharge at Zina's… Den I should warn her about The Fiend."

Tengge smiled, "Right. Ricka and I will drop her off, the rest except for Cy will head to Dorobune Shrine."

They agreed, as they split up to their destinations.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Cy returned home, as she called, "I'm home! Zina?"

Zina, a woman in a red kimono, called, "Cy, you're home late…"

Cy said, "Big twouble, Zina… Daikoku Village was under attacked… by a man called… _The Fiend_."

Zina nodded, "I heard… Kikuko told me about what happened to the boy's father. Where are the others?"

Cy explained to Zina that the Ninja Seeking Club are heading to Dorobune Shrine, except for Kazuki, Akari, & Yamabuki, who were at Daikoku Village, and Tengge and Ricka, who are dropping off Kurenai, after The Fiend attacked.

"Kuki… Saika… Daikoku… Tokakushi (no relation)… Nokizaru…" Zina huffed, "It won't be long, before it attacks us… But that's fine, you're durable enough to withstand any attack."

Cy moaned, "Egg-cep for snowstorms…"

"I remember. Yes, that was sheer cold, coming from the leader of the Tokakushi Clan…"

"Why gave me that surname, Zina? Coincidence?"

The lights flickered, just as Zina was about to explain. But she said, "So… He came, eh?"

Cy asked, "The Feen?"

Zina nodded, as she waited, "Stay by me, Cy. We'll protect each other. We can't let that demon attack us. Incidentally, what does he look like?"

Cy said, "Mew-Mew knows… except she never gave us a look at The Feen…"

The lights went darker, as Zina cried, "WE HAVE TO RUN!"

They ran to the door, but it was locked. She gasped, "WHAT? It's locked!"

Cy cried, "NO! Wut'll we do now?"

Zina said, "Don't worry… I'll fight him…"

"Or her…"

"What?"

"Uh… Dere's _two _Feens…"

"TWO FIENDS?!"

The lights went out, as Zina growled, "Ohhhhhh… Perfect!"

Cy said, "Not to wowwy. I can see in the dark."

"Thank goodness."

Cy looks around, and suddenly… Her purple eyes started to flicker. She moaned, as she was beeping, "_Error… Battery low… Battery low… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_"

Her eyes clicked closed, as she was standing in place. Zina cried, "CY? Oh, no! Her battery died…"

But Cy's eyes opened, showing a bright red shine. Cy spoke in a female voice, "Let me in…"

Cy is an android, and she is unaffected by The Fiend's black magic… but it seems The Fiend Bray Wyatt was able to somehow reprogram Cy's functions. Zina gasped, as Cy went closer.

"CY! What's the matter with you? CEASE YOUR FUNCTIONS! STOP! ABORT!"

Cy went closer, in a calm monotonic stare, as she beeped in a baritone, "Let me in… Let me in…"

Zina cried, "She's possessed! IMPOSSIBLE! Don't! Don't come near me…"

She dropped down on her butt and whimpered, "I'm warning you! I created you!"

Cy lunged at Zina, and hugged her in the ribs, very tightly. Zina was squeezed tightly, as she cried, "UNGH! CY! LET ME GO!"

Cy beeped, "Let me in…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAGH! OWWWWWWWWWWW! LET ME GO, CY! AAAAAAAGH! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Cy beeped, as she slurred down, "Yowie-wowie…"

**SNAP!  
**And suddenly, Zina's spine broke from Cy's powerful hug. The lights went completely black, and a loud thud was made.

**THUD!**

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

The Fiend Bray Wyatt struck again. And this time, it got Cy & Zina.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Erza was hanging a photo of Cy on the Wall of Friendship, next to Zina)

(Erza): Ahhh, perfect! They look great on the wall, next to… let's see… Should I put an android next to Kane? He _is _the Big Red Machine… but then, Zina is all-red… YOWIE-WOWIE! I can't decide!

(A puppet of Mr. McMahon, with devil horns, appeared)

(Dramatic sting plays)

(Devil): ERZA! Why are you not doing the Next Chapter Preview? You better do Chapter 4, or you're… **YOU'RE-!**

(Erza): WHOA! HOLD ON, BOSS! I was just getting to it! Let me explain it to the kids at home! I'll be fine… Oh, you want to join in?

(Devil growls)

(Erza): Okay, never mind. Anyways…

Next chapter, after getting the android and Zina, who will The Fiend strike next? Kazuki and friends know what goes on, as they head back home, only to realize that the fun is continuing! But at the Dorobune Shrine… the troubles continue onward. Who's next to be caught by The Fiend? Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide… This game has just started…

(Scene flickers, showing The Female Fiend)

(Erza): See you in the next chapter!

(Erza waves goodbye)

(Erza): Bye… Bye, see you then!


	4. Chapter 4

First, it was Kazuki's father…  
Then, the Yatagarasu…  
Then, Kurenai Kato… and some ninja villages…  
Then Kotaro and Elly Fuma…  
And now, Zina & Cy…

They were all attacked by The Fiend Bray Wyatt and The Fiend Erza Scarlet. The rest of the Ninja Seeking Club was in separate areas of the world. Kazuki, Akari, and Yamabuki, alongside Sakurako, are heading back to Mizaki City, Enju and Lily are protecting Hotaru and Futaba, after Sena & Kirara were attacked, and Myu, Nanao, & Johnny were heading to the shrine, while Tengge & Ricka dropped Kurenai off to the hospital. Only Myu and Yamabuki knew about The Fiends. But will they make it, in time?

The others arrived at the shrine, as Myu, Nanao, & Johnny arrived. Enju asked, "Guys? Where's the rest of them?"

Nanao said, "Tengge and Ricka… They got Kurenai."

Enju asked, "Kurenai?! Why is she here?"

Myu said, "Senpai… I'm sorry, but… Where are Hotaru-senpai and the others?"

Enju said, "Mashiro is watching over them-."

Nanao dashes off, as Enju asked, "Uh… What's wrong?"

Myu stated, "Senpai… You have to listen to us… Kazuki-senpai and the others are coming back, but… We should tell you, before you flip."

Enju said, "Go ahead."

Myu told Enju about The Fiend Bray Wyatt, and then Enju gasps in shock. She cried, "WHAT? The Fiend? HIM?! AGAIN?!"

She was shaken, as Nanao arrived to see Mashiro, in the shrine. Nanao called, "Ohhh, Mashiro~!"

Mashiro growled, "Not you again…"

Lily said, "No, this isn't the time. By the way, why are you screaming?"

Nanao said, "I, uh… Myu is telling her about… AHEM! Do you guys know something that you haven't told me about?"

Lily asked, "What do you mean?"

Nanao said, "It wasn't the Yatagarasu… that attacked Kazuki's Dad… It was… The Fiend."

Lily asked, "As in…"

"Myu told me… The Fiend… Bray Wyatt."

"You know about the Funhouse?"

Nanao nodded, as she said, "It's a very long story, but we should see the others, when they get back. It's getting late, and we need to spend the night here."

Lily said, "Right. I am really sorry about what happened to the others… Myu and the others will let us in on what happened, after Kurenai suffered from The Fiend."

"How's the others?"

"They're fine… but they're not waking up. Futaba couldn't stop crying."

"This is terrible…"

Nanao sat down, as Mashiro sniffed at her. She held her lightly and whispered, "I wish there was a clue about what is happening here. I'm upset over this debacle… Kazuki… He's suffered so much, so quickly… and he's gone to his home village. I wish there was a way…"

Lily nodded, "I hope so."

Nighttime fell, as the Ninja Seeking Club decided to lay low for a while, upset by what happened today.

**XXXXX**

Kazuki, Akari, Yamabuki, & Sakurako returned, as they were heading to the flower shop. Akari said, "Well, this is where we part ways… I'm going to bed. But I'm going to have sad dreams."

Kazuki said, "Yeah, me, too."

Sakurako said, "Well, Kikuko has your father in good hands, Kazuki. Let us go."

They parted ways, as they were returning to the dorms. But then…

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Akari's screams were made, as they rushed back inside. Akari was on the ground, leaning towards her mother, Mari Hanao, lying on the ground, lifeless.

"MOM! MOM! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Akari was waking her mother up, as she was crying.

Sakurako cried, "THE FIEND, AGAIN?!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "No… Not another one."

Akari tried to wake her, but… Mari suddenly moaned. She grumbled, "Ugh… My head… What have I been drinking?"

It turns out that Mari was actually drunk. Kazuki sighed, "Thank goodness… Mrs. Hanao?! What were you doing?"

Mari moaned, "Oh… Kazuki. I see you brought friends, this late…"

Akari said, "Mom, let me get you to bed. Sheesh, don't scare me like that!"

She helped her mother to bed, as Yamabuki said, "You don't think it's got something to do with The Fiend Bray Wyatt, do you?"

Kazuki said, "No… But we should call the others about this."

Yamabuki gasped, "Huh? The lights are on, next door."

They were next door to Zina and Cy, as Kazuki whispered, "I wonder what they are doing."

Sakurako cried, "NO!" She warned them, "It's possibly a trap, but… We should wait until tomorrow… I have a bad feeling about this."

Yamabuki said, "So, what now?"

Akari said, "Well, Mom's lying down, so… How about we sleep together, at home? I'm sure we'll tell everyone about this, in the morning."

He said, "That's a good idea, Akari. Sakurako, you want to stay over?"

Sakurako said, "No, it's fine. I'll be waiting outside."

She left the house, as Akari said, "Well, we should go change, meet at school tomorrow, and explain our recent situation." She left a text to everyone to meet at the club room, tomorrow after school. However, only Cy will be absent, since she was a victim of The Fiend Bray Wyatt's doing.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the club room, upset over what happened, yesterday. Enju then said, as she looked, "Where's Cy?"

Akari said, "I bet she got sick today… or somewhat broke down."

Nanao said, "She was acting slow, since last night…"

Akari announced, "Anyways, everyone… We all have heard the news about what happened to the ninja villages… The Fiend."

Kazuki narrated, "We learned of a lot from Sakurako, and especially the victims that The Fiends nabbed. My father was the first victim, then Kurenai, and the other village chiefs, and even Hotaru and her friends. Haven't heard from Cy, yet…"

Ricka whispered, "Kurenai… terrible."

Myu said, "We're in trouble, are we?"

Tengge said, "Kurenai's recovering, but she's in a coma…"

Johnny replied, "Just like before… back in the summer."

Enju sobbed, "Please, I choose not to talk about it."

Lily was worried, as she said, "So… Should we separate and protect the next ninja village?"

Kazuki said, "From what we learn, the only ninja villages left are Momochi, Negoro, and Fuma. Knowing The Fiend, they would go after Myu's Mother."

Myu said, "She's not strong, but she is the leader of the village."

He said, "I know."

Lily said, "Well, I should go visit the Fuma Village, and protect my uncle, the village leader. He and Elly could be in danger."

Yamabuki asked, "Speaking of, how is your Mom, Akari?"

Akari said, "She's fine. She's just tipsy, after last night. I tried calling Zina, but she's a no-show. Cy must've broken down that Zina is too busy, as we speak."

Enju said, "We're in a tight spot… I fear the worst, if we run into these Fiends…"

Kazuki explained, "So, the Fiends we are looking for are The Fiend Bray Wyatt and The Fiend Erza Scarlet."

Johnny asked, "But why share the same name? and… Who's The Fiend again?"

Lily said, "You two don't know who he is… and who she is, too. The Fiend is a dark alter-ego of Bray & Erza. They emerged in the Funhouse, after a dispute over a painting that Yamabuki made."

Yamabuki bawled, "And he incinerated it!"

Nanao said, "Oh, yeah, I remember now. That was when the painting was a lewd picture of a girl. So, it's really Erza?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Erza unmasked, in bandages, fam."

Lily said, "The Fiends almost killed Fuu, after it killed the rabbit puppet called Rambling Rabbit, and we were trapped in the Firefly Funhouse… only for Akari's singing to save the day."

Akari said, "After that, we passed out and was unconscious. And that was it. The Funhouse disappeared, afterwards."

Nanao gasped, "So… We missed it, and it was batty as hell?"

Johnny moaned, "Aw, man… I really wanted to see it, but I guess that's out."

Ricka bawled, "So scary! Fiend scary! Hate Fiends!"

Myu stated, "Fuu-senpai didn't like it, either…"

Fuu remarked, "YEAH! That stupid puppet flirted with me! Doesn't he tell the difference between a pink rabbit and a cloth rabbit? Plus, he was ugly!"

Kazuki glared, "Yes, what gender are you, exactly?"

Fuu remarked, "And you thought I was a boy rabbit, eh? We talked about this before."

Myu scolded, "Fuu-senpai, it's fine! Forgive me, Kazuki-senpai… She's upset over Rambling Rabbit."

Fuu pouted, "He didn't have to kill him… Stupid puppet… Just keep me away from Mercy!"

Tengge smiled, "Oh, Fuu…"

**_Wah-wah!_**

They gasped, as Lily asked, "There's that trombone! Who was it?"

Kazuki narrated, "Have… Have the Fiend found us?"

Enju was worried, "… … …I think… we need to protect ourselves, before anything happens."

He said, "You may be right. Myu & Lily's villages weren't attacked yet, but I have a strange feeling it may. Maybe The Fiend is working for the Yatagarasu, as a way of vengeance."

Enju said, "You're absolutely right. Who's going to volunteer to stay?"

Nanao cried, "ME!"

Tengge asked, "Is it about Mashiro?"

Nanao sobbed, "Mashiro's in danger, too, as does Hotaru and Futaba… I'd not forgive myself, if they get attacked by The Fiend Bray Wyatt!"

Enju asked, "Are you sure?"

Nanao said, "Yes…"

Johnny said, "I have a suggestion!"

Enju glared at him, "Does it involve running?"

Johnny pouted, "Never mind…"

Kazuki said, "So… are there _any _suggestions on how to fight off this demon, The Fiend?"

Tengge stated, "Well, not that we know of… Maybe we should return to the Firefly Funhouse, or where it once stood, for more clues. It's possible, since The Fiends may have reemerged."

Akari asked, "Seriously? We have to go back there?"

Lily said, "No… If we did, then they would trap all of us, forever."

Nanao shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yamabuki growled, "Well, I'm not taking that chance! We're getting revenge for what Erza and Bray did to me! And by the way, arson is NOT art!"

He narrated, "I'm pretty sure it's not, but she made a strong point."

Lily stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to contact the Fuma Clan, and tell them about a huge disturbance. You guys do whatever you want. But no matter what happens, save The Fiend for me."

Enju said, "I'm coming with you!"

Lily stated, "NO! I'm going alone. Elly needs me… or so I would think. I would never let Elly get in trouble… alone."

Tengge asked, in worry, "You're concerned over your uncle, too?"

Lily moaned, "I'm scared to know what'll happen to them."

Myu said, "In that case, I'm going back to my village, and protect Mom…"

Ricka said, "Come with you! Owed a favor."

Myu smiled, "Thank you, Ricka-senpai."

Fuu smirked, "Well, wanna come with, Romeo?"

Kazuki barked, "Gimme time, rabbit!"

Fuu huffed, "Well, you're no fun." She hopped down to the table and said, "Myu-Myu's got a perfected hindsight of the future, and even she believes that The Fiend is out to get her mother. But there has to be a connection for all of us…"

Akari asked, "A connection?"

Yamabuki said, "She's right. They are all connected to the same thing… ninjas. Kazuki's Father, Kurenai, Kuki, Saika, Nokizaru, but… YTG8?!"

Kazuki said, "Don't you remember our trip to Hokkaido, after Tengge returned to us?"

Tengge nodded, "They were brainwashed by the Yatagarasu… But we broke the spell. However, Hotaru's another story. She is not a ninja…"

Enju added, "…but she is in this Ninja World, like the rest of us."

Akari moaned, "Nooooo… Then, no one is safe, if they are related to the ninja world? They know that we're all ninjas. Real-life full-blooded ninjas!"

Enju said, "Bray Wyatt knows everything… How could he have known?"

They all pondered, as they were thinking about what The Fiend has done, especially attacking everyone related to the Ninja Seeking Club, and ninjas, in general.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dorobune Shrine, Kirara and Sena were still lying down on the futons, lifeless and unconscious, after The Fiend attacked. Hotaru and Futaba stayed to tend to them.

"Sena… Kirara… I'm sorry I ran. I didn't mean it. I truly didn't mean it. I'm so sorry…" Futaba wept.

Hotaru said, "This is, like, so hard to muster, especially since the attacker did something to them…"

She thought, "I… I cannot tell her that it was a freak in a clown mask. _The Fiend_, as he is called. This is rather scary…"

Futaba sighed, bowing her head. She whispered, "I wish this would go away… I wanted my friends back. So badly…"

She was sobbing, as Hotaru hugged her. Futaba was uneasy, as she lost two of her friends.

Hotaru said to her, "So… Why don't we relax in the bath? I'm sure that you'll be alright. They'll live. I insist."

Futaba wiped her tears and said, "Yes, of course… I'm just hurt over what happened, last night."

"It's alright… Come on."

They went to have a bath together, hopefully to forget their worries.

At the bath, they were in the water, as Futaba had her long red hair up in a bun, while Hotaru's hair was flowing down, and without her makeup and earrings. Futaba was forlorn, as she was upset, but she was calm. Hotaru said, "I'm sure they'll wake up. Like, my friends will save them. The Fiend, whoever he is, is a creepy pervert. I hope that they'll save them."

Futaba said, "Yeah, I know… But, you're right. I am curious… If this Fiend person could immobilize people, can they wake up?"

Hotaru replied, "I'm not so sure… I mean, if that is a possibility, it could happen. Sena and Kirara will be fine, as long as nothing bad happens."

Futaba smiled, "You're right…"

Hotaru stated, "And this The Fiend doesn't show up until nightfall, so you got nothing to worry about."

Futaba replied, "You said it. But I can't go back, not without my friends. But I hope they are protecting everyone else from this freak…"

**XXXXX**

A small blackbird appeared, as it appeared to the window, near Lily's dorm room. Lily got the message, as she read the note from the bird. Lily gasped in shock, as she was shaken. She learned that Kotaro and Elly were attacked. Lily panicked, as she whimpered. She stepped out, as she went to Tengge's room. She opened the door, as Tengge asked, "Oh… Lily?"

Lily held onto Tengge, and then she blubbered on her chest. Tengge asked, "Oh, no, there-there… What's wrong? Don't cry…"

She read the note, and gasped:  
"_Miss Lily Fuma,  
Trouble in Fuma Village. The Village Chief and Miss Elly were attacked mysteriously. Kotaro is being treated to, but Elly's body is nowhere to be found. We would like it if you'd come back here to take care of this problem…_"

Tengge growled, "The Fiend… They did it."

* * *

The next day, after The Fiend was a no-show, Myu returned to the club room, with a DVD in hand.

"Fuu-senpai got this as a gift… and it's in pink ribbon." She explained.

Fuu growled, "Obviously The Fiend… or his pet, Rambling Rabbit."

Ricka gasped, "A DVD?"

Tengge said, "We have more important worries to tend to."

Lily sniffled, "Yes… We have to tell them."

Enju replied, "Yes, you see… Lily was about to return to Fuma Village, after she got a note from her uncle, but…"

They were shaken, as Yamabuki said, "We should view the DVD, before we take action. I'm pretty sure it was a ploy by the Yatagarasu OR Bray Wyatt that they planned this."

Kazuki said, "Right. Cy's still not here…"

Akari said, "I tried to knock, but she's not responding… And the windows are sealed shut."

Kazuki said, "We need to know what it is. Myu, can we play the DVD? Maybe we can look for clues, before we can return to the Firefly Funhouse… or what's left of it."

Myu said, "Right."

They put the DVD in, as it showed the intro to the Firefly Funhouse.

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

Kids applaud, as Bray and Erza were waving to the audience. Bray called, "HELLLLLLLOOOOOO! My good ninjas! And all my fireflies out there! Welcome, once again, to another very special episode of _Firefly Funhouse!_"

Erza said, "We thought we'd do something special for our good friends… _The Ninja Seeking Club_."

Akari growled, "I hate them, so much…"

Bray said, "But you see… We already know you're ninjas. I mean, some of our friends are ninjas… well, sort of. I mean, I know Randy Orton, who is like the literal reptilian ninja… a viper."

Erza nodded, "That's right. Some of my old Fairy Tail guild members were stealth assassins… but they're nice, too. In fact, they are-."

Rambling Rabbit appeared, "DUDE! Are they watching? HI, FUU! LOVE YOU BABY!"

Fuu gagged, "Ugh… Not on your life, rabbit!"

Kazuki narrated, "They're broadcasting an episode to us, and they suddenly want to know us…"

Bray said, shoving Rambling Rabbit away, "Listen, I know you guys are worried that it may be the Fiend… attacking you guys. But don't worry. Someone's playing a trick on you! We're allies! We're not into the three-legged crows, as you call them."

Erza said, "We want to be allies to you! I mean, we're all friends here, in the Firefly Funhouse!"

Enju growled, "Friends? How can that be so?"

Bray said, "I mean, we are friendly and sorts, and we share so many secrets! But you know…" He turned to Erza, and then back to the audience, "We're very sorry about what happened to those you loved… especially you, Kazuki."

The children groaned, "Awww…"

He said, "And I'm deeply sorry about what he did… especially what he's done to you, in the past. Your father… he was… He was a monster. Like he was the same inner demon that blocked you from doing what you love. Now, _my _father… he was a man that was into the _Varsity Club_, appeared in the first WrestleMania in a _US Express_, and even tells you to pay your taxes. Your father was scum… but my father was underrated. He was forgotten, because he's nowhere near… the Million Dollar Man. But…" he chuckled, "Does your father ever riled you up? Mine haven't."

Kazuki growled, "Don't you dare bring up my prick of a father, you bastard! I know it was you!"

Erza smiled, "Bray's got a nice father. He once showed me to him, and even his past accolades. Your father, on the other hand… He's just like you. I wonder where that perverted nature of yours came from. From your old man, I believe?"

Kazuki narrated, as the others glared at him, "At that moment, as we watched Bray & Erza, I was chilled by angry stares of each girl. I get the feeling that they got the message."

Enju growled, "Hentai."

Ricka barked, "Hentai."

Yamabuki smirked, "Well, that's true, since you're blood-related."

Bray stated, "OH! You ever need us, we'll be there. We're on your side! I mean, we care for our family and friends, after all. And the way you are now, treating others like a friend… they are all friends. And _we're _friends, too."

Erza smiled, "And that is why the fun never ends here! But The Fiend, he protects us. He keeps us safe. And he doesn't like it, when they try to hurt people."

Bray said, "Don't believe me? Ask your android friend."

They showed a picture of Cy, with her eyes covered with red ink, crossed out, and her mouth drawn to that of a doll's mouth. The rest of the Ninja Seeking Club gasped in horror, as Bray laughed, "Don't feel too bad! She's still our special friend here! And she's with us, in the Wall of Friendship, along with the others!"

Erza smiled, "We don't have Zina up yet. We were thinking of adding her next to Kane… or Jerry Lawler… Balor, maybe?"

"Oh, Erza."

**_Wah-wah!_**

Kazuki was stunned, "They got… Cy? And Zina?"

Bray glared at the 4th wall, "Let me in…"

The DVD went static, and it got cut off.

**XXXXX**

The rest of the club barged into Cy's house, as Tengge bust the door down. They rushed in, as Enju cried, "ZINA! CY!"

Kazuki cried, "WHERE ARE YOU? CY! ZINA!"

Akari shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They gasped, as they saw Zina unconscious, lying on the ground, as Cy was lying on her, with her arms doll-like and her body stiff and rigid. Kazuki cried, "Zina! Zina, wake up! ZINA!"

Enju felt her pulse, and whispered, "I… I don't know… She's… She can't be dead…"

They were shocked, as a few were sobbing. Enju wept, "There's no way… Zina's… She's not breathing… Someone… What did Cy do?"

Kazuki asked, "Did The Fiend do this? Cy's an android! She would never hurt her own creator!"

Yamabuki stated, "Maybe they reprogrammed her, and did it to her! We have to accept that she's dead!"

Nanao kneeled to her, "No, lemme try something. I can't fix Cy, but I can fix Zina."

She used her healing jutsu to heal Zina. Her body is healed, but her breathing was light. She remained in a coma, as Nanao whispered, "No good… She truly is dead."

Enju felt her mouth and said, "No, she's breathing. Just not too much. This is just like before with Kurenai and Kazuki's Dad! What's going on here?"

Ricka whispered, "No Fiend… No Fiend…"

Myu whimpered, "No… Cy…"

Akari cradled the broken Cy and sobbed, "Cy… How could this have happened? Cy! Noooooooooooo…"

She bawled, as she clutched the android into her bosom, sobbing for her to wake up. Kazuki grumbled, as he narrated, "Those sons of bitches… Allies, huh? What kind of an ally would attack our family and friends, like that? This is horrible to watch… My father, the YTG8 girls, Kurenai, the Fuma Clan, and now Cy & Zina! It's… It's a nightmare! If it's not the Yatagarasu… then… then who?"

The Ninja Seeking Club is losing members, one by one… who could be next? Can anyone stop The Fiends?

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(A pink pig is munching on chocolate cake)

(Huskis): OH! Hello there, readers! I am Huskis the Pig Boy! I was just enjoying my chocolate cake, and watching the TV… of how the Ninja Girls are holding up… Ohhh… They have so many snacks that I want to stuff into my huge piggy belly.

But… _*burp* _Oh, pardon me… But I must tell you… the android girl is in the wall, alongside ze other friends… Mick Foley, Kane, Finn Balor, Kurt Angle, Strowman, and Rollins. The wall is growing, as we speak… and those girls are close to finding out the truth of The Fiends. I hope it doesn't end like when the Female Fiend made me watch _Night of the Living Dead_ on REPEAT! _Oh, nein!_

(The children go "aww…")

Anyways… I'm going to enjoy another slice of my chocolate cake, while you enjoy Chapter 5 of our story! Will Kazuki and friends avenge Zina & Cy? Find out in the next chapter! _*Squeal* *Munch*_

(Huskis munches on his cake)


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were crying, as Cy was sitting by the wall, motionless and broken, while Zina was lying in bed, in a complete deep sleep. Kazuki watched on, as he was furious.

He narrated, "This is ridiculous… Bray Wyatt… Erza Scarlet… Why should we trust them? THEY are The Fiends! They attacked Dad, Zina & Cy, and everyone else! This is a tragic day, and almost everyone is in attendance of a mourning of our lost allies…"

The girls that were absent were Lily, Nanao, Ricka, & Myu. Everyone else was by Zina's bedside, crying. Lily decided to return to the Fuma Village, alone, to comfort Kotaro, while Nanao heads to Dorobune Shrine, mostly to hang with Mashiro. As for Ricka & Myu, they've headed to the Momochi Village, to protect Myu's Mother. Only Enju, Akari, Tengge, & Yamabuki were in attendance of this sadness party. He was still furious over the whole Fiend issue. Johnny sat by his side and said, "It's alright, bro. Your father's in a better place."

"My father's not dead yet! And if he _does _die, I don't care! You think that I would care about what happened to my father? Not after what Bray and Erza did! He's the chief of Daikoku Village, and I can't let him die! He taught me everything, as does the Hag, and they're back at the village, protecting themselves!"

Johnny replied, "I understand…"

Sakurako said, as she stepped in, "Cy is being checked on, as we speak… She suddenly broke down, after she was possessed. Only Zina can repair her, but… As for the others, I advise that you stay indoors and protect yourself."

Kazuki said, "We could be next, right?"

Sakurako said, "It's possible. Knowing the Fiends… they could strike. But I believe that they are working for the Yatagarasu. They have wanted revenge on you, in a long while."

He said, "I know. I wish I had gone with them…"

Akari wept, "It's alright… You chose to stay to help Cy…"

Enju sobbed, "Only because she was helpful for us…"

Yamabuki sniffled, "It's so sad. Why would our friends leave us behind, just to mourn for our friends?"

Kazuki barked, "None of them are dead, you morons!"

Tengge said, "But what if they stay asleep… like in a deep slumber?"

Sakurako responded, "It's not possible. But knowing Bray, he could."

Kazuki asked, "You had any idea who or what he is?"

Sakurako said, "I wish I knew… If only we'd learn more about this. Tell me, lad, did you experienced anything weird about Bray Wyatt?"

Kazuki said, "Well, you did know that we visited the Firefly Funhouse."

"Firefly Funhouse?"

"More like a gateway to Hell… He and Erza are psychotic people that have puppets. They even have a portrait of a barn set ablaze."

"A barn set ablaze? What did you mean?"

"Well, Bray called it art, after he slammed down on Yamabuki's portrait. To me, arson isn't art…"

"I guess it's more of a _Night Gallery portrait… _Do you have a clue on what the painting represents? It could be a clue to his past."

"Well… I think I saw a girl inside, in the flaming house."

"That could be it! The flaming house is one of his past works."

"HOW?"

Akari asked, "A flaming house?"

Enju said, "It's confusing… Kazuki, what does a painting like that represent?"

Yamabuki thought, and responded, "Hmm… You think it might be Wyatt's old home, burning away? And trapped inside is someone he loved?"

They gasped, as Kazuki whispered, "Yamabuki's right… But who's the girl in that portrait?"

He narrated, "That girl in the portrait… just who is she? Someone from his past? Someone that he loves? Just what is it?"

Akari asked, "Is the Funhouse still there?"

Kazuki said, "No… I don't think so. When I brought the Hag to see it, as a trick, it just vanished."

Enju moaned, "So… It disappeared, with no clues…"

Tengge smiled, "There's no need to mope around. Maybe it came back…"

Yamabuki said, "Hmm… Maybe…"

Sakurako asked, "So… do you at least remember where the building was?"

Kazuki nodded, "I do… We should go there, and see if any clues are left there."

Yamabuki replied, "I say that is a great idea. If the house isn't there, we can scrounge up the foundation and search for any leftover items, like it got lost in the move."

Kazuki asked, "And if it _does _show up?"

Sakurako hissed, "God help you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the shrine, Nanao was cuddling by Mashiro, who was watching over Sena and Kirara. She stroked her head, as she sniffled, "Poor girls… Cy is broken, Zina's unconscious, Lily's sister is hurt, and everyone is in danger… I don't know what to do…"

Mashiro groaned, "Ow… Would you stop petting me so hard? I'm not a dog!"

As Nanao was sitting alone, while Hotaru and Futaba left…

**XXXXX**

At the Fuma Village, meanwhile, Lily was traveling alone, looking at the flowery park. She looked around and asked, "Hello? Anybody here?"

A ninja in red and black called, "Miss Lily. You came just in time. Come with me…"

They left to the infirmary ward, near the park, as Kotaro was lying on the cot, badly hurt. Lily whispered, "Kotaro…"

The ninja said, "My apologies on not finding Miss Elly. But it seems that Kotaro hasn't budged, since last night… He wasn't breathing, but he had a pulse…"

Lily said, "Do you know what happened, the other night, when Elly ran away, after Kotaro was attacked?"

The ninja replied, "No… But I did saw Miss Elly run away, screaming like a banshee."

Lily nodded, "She hasn't gone that far… I'm going to take a look."

She prepared to leave, but a croaking voice called, "NO! Lily…"

Kotaro was coming to, as he moaned, "Don't… let him in…"

"Uncle!" Lily sobbed, "Who did this to you?"

"I… I tried… to fend him… off… but he has… shadow… jutsu… that goes beyond… comparison… S-S-stop… him…"

"I know who it is… I already know. Believe me, I met him before, Uncle Kotaro…" Lily said, with tears in her eyes, "I'll avenge you, Uncle… But I need to find Elly… And soon…"

Kotaro moaned, "No… Don't… worry about… Elly… She's a bad… seed… But… if I die… … …I regret… nothing… Just… He… he said the words… to me… before… he choked me… out…"

He whispered, "He… s-s-said… … … _let me in_…" he then passed out. Lily sobbed, as she was crying. The ninja tended to Kotaro, as Lily wept, "Wh-wh-where's Elly now? Kotaro… cannot… die…"

The ninja said, "We are locating her, right now, bringing her to safety. It's not safe here, thanks to this phantasm… Elly will be fine."

Moments later, a couple of Fuma Ninjas were searching the forest. Suddenly, they saw a body, hanging on a tree. The first ninja spotted the body, and then gasped, "MEN! LOOK!"

They saw a woman, in her midnight purple bra and panties, dangling by the tree, with her arms wrapped in a branch, and her skin covered in black soot. Her eyes were dilated, her clothes were tattered rags, and her skin became pale. She, too, was attacked by The Fiends. Elly Fuma was one of the unlucky victims.

Back at the ward, one of the ninjas returned, as he was upset, "Miss Lily… We found her… but…" He bit his lip and whispered, "Miss Elly's dead…"

Lily gasped, as she was horrified. She cried, "NO! ELLY!"

She ran out to find Elly, but the Ninjas were carrying her body in. They placed her down, as Lily sobbed, "Elly… No… No, Elly…"

The second ninja said, "She's not responding. Her body stopped moving, her breathing stopped, but her pulse shows a little life… This is truly bizarre. She's dead, but… she's alive inside."

Lily sniffled, "Just like Uncle Kotaro. This is The Fiend's doing…" She gripped her spear and growled in a whisper, "The Fiend Bray Wyatt… The Fiend Erza Scarlet… I want to make them suffer. They're not my friends, or allies… they never were. I'll let them in, alright."

Lily approached Elly and looked at her face, which still had her eyes open. Lily sniffled, "Elly, I will avenge you…" She kissed her on the cheek, and then shut her eyes. She then nodded, "Whatever happens, I won't let you suffer… And I forgive you for your past misdeeds. Whatever happens, if I die, you don't deserve it."

She raced off, as she held her spear tight, calling at the dusk sky. She roared, "**FIEND! YOU WOULD ATTACK MY FAMILY! LET YOU IN? LET! YOU! IN?! I'LL LET YOU IN, WYATT! SCARLET!**"

She prepared to fight, as she called, "**RUN!**"

Lily Fuma is enraged over what The Fiend Bray Wyatt and The Fiend Erza Scarlet has done. She vowed revenge on The Fiends.

* * *

At Momochi Village, meanwhile, Ricka & Myu arrive, as they went to a woman in pink hair and a kimono. She was Myu's mother, Tayu Momochi, leader of the Momochi Clan.

"I see. You saw the premonitions, too?" Tayu said.

Myu replied, "Yes, mother. The man and woman we met… are not human… They are… They are demons."

Ricka responded, "Not evil. But real terror."

Myu cried, "Mom, this isn't a horror movie that you can just turn off! The terror is real! Trust me! I've watched so many horror movies, just to know!"

Fuu said, "Forgive Myu-Myu, Mrs. Momochi. She's angry by the fact that Lady Zina and the android were attacked, likewise the boy's father, Ricka's sister, and the Fuma Family."

Tayu responded, "The Fiend, as they are called, respectively… They are not human… and recently took out the Negoro Clan's leader…"

Ricka sobbed, "How can anyone… face off with… _that_?"

Myu cried, "This isn't right! Is this the Yatagarasu's doing?"

Tayu shook her head, "No. I'm afraid this is their own doing… They took out the Daikoku Village's leader… Tokakushi's leader… Kuki's, Saika, Nokizaru, Negoro, Fuma… but they haven't gotten us, yet."

Myu said, "I want to know… Do you know of this Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet?"

Tayu replied, "I have… I have sensed it in their auras and blood. They are unknown to me, but I have learned of their origins. Bray Wyatt was the instigator of the group, meaning he's responsible. The Fiend… it's his alter-ego he manifested, after he expelled his older persona."

Ricka asked, "Older persona? What of life, before Fiend?"

Tayu said, "He was a cult leader, undergoing a character change, after he was considered a fat obese wrestler. After he left his career, he went into a complete makeover of himself… He was told to listen to the voices of someone he cared for…"

Myu asked, "WHO? Was it a girl?"

Tayu said, "She gone by the name of… _Abigail_."

They gasped, as Myu responded, "_Sister Abigail_. Of course! That would explain-."

Fuu cried, "Hold on! Wasn't there a puppet named Abigail? Abby the Witch! Is that like her… alter-ego, or reincarnation?"

Tayu said, "I'm afraid it's different. She was the voice that helped lead his army of a new world. He was considered the Eater of Worlds… the Face of Fear… and the Man who has the whole world… in his hands. After he disbanded his "family", he went to a new child-like persona, and became a fun-loving kids' show host, like on TV. But the awakening of The Fiend, it's an evil incarnated from within."

Ricka asked, "What of Erza Scarlet? The other Fiend?"

Tayu said, "She's an apostate of Hell. She was once a member of a guild, before she followed the buzzards. She'll die, if Bray suffers."

Myu was concerned, but she nodded, "I'm sorry… But this is insane. Why would they attack us, after we visited the Firefly Funhouse? Bray & Erza… They've…"

She ran out of the house, as Tayu cried, "MYU! Don't lose your cool!"

Ricka followed her, as Fuu said, "I'll go talk to Mrs. Momochi. Go get Myu-Myu!"

Ricka nodded, "Hm!"

Myu was outside, as she was furious. She roared, "Oh, my god… Why would they do that to all of us? It's from hell!"

Ricka cried, "Myu-Myu! What would she say? Insane, yes, but scary, no! Fiends are not ghosts! What you think she'd say? Why else we come here?"

Myu barked, "She's delusional! And she hasn't forgiven me over what happened, when we were locked away, after she drugged the fucking food!"

Ricka gasped, "But she did! _You _never forgive!"

"She and I agree… We don't sit around and do nothing, and Mom taught me so much… But the way she speaks, it's unbearable! I HOPE SHE SUFFERS FROM THE FIEND, NEXT!"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! NOT LIKE YOU! YOU'RE NOT COLD!"

Myu said, "I'm sorry, Senpai… But… What if Mom's next? What if _I'm_ next? You have no idea what you're saying… They're asking me to stop a demon that was once human. I WON'T DO IT! Not until she apologizes for what she's trying to do to me! I DON'T CARE IF I TURN DARK! I do not care if I'm a novice! I am NOT fighting The Fiend!"

"Myu-Myu…"

"Don't try to stop me…" She wept, "Ricka-senpai… I… I just can't…"

Myu sobbed, as Ricka cried, "YOU CAN! You're strong to stop Fiend! You stopped Yatagarasu! You saved Kazuki's life, reputation, and happiness! And you're Ninja Seeking Club!"

Myu nodded, "Yes… but I'm not staying in the Momochi Clan's village, any longer… I lost all respect for Mom… even after this bullshit she gave me! But when a woman's life is in danger, I would never backstab her… even after everything she did to and for me! I'm staying to protect Mom, but I'm _certainly _NOT fighting The Fiend!"

She marched away, as Ricka roared out, "Well, you won't, I will!"

Ricka went to another direction, as she agreed to fight The Fiend. But apparently, learning the truth behind The Fiend Bray Wyatt, it caused a bit of a rift between Myu and her mother, and causing a fight between her and Ricka.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mizaki City, Kazuki was leading the others to where the Firefly Funhouse was.

Sakurako asked, "So, where exactly are we going?"

Enju said, "This is where Kazuki found the funhouse… that way."

Akari said, "It's an old dilapidated house, on the other side of town, and-."

Yamabuki asked, "You mean an old haunted house?"

Akari said, "Yes. But inside the house, it's like the furnishing is new, with sky blue walls, a window, a white door, soft carpeting… and a very calm atmosphere."

Kazuki turned to the alleyway and said, "It's this way… If I remember correctly, it's right there."

They turned to the other side of the town, and then…

Sakurako asked, "Uh… What is this?"

Tengge was amazed, "No…"

They saw the huge old house. It was the same rundown abandoned house, on the other side of town.

Kazuki narrated, as he was shocked, "It… It's the Funhouse! It… It came back?! No… Impossible! When I taught the Hag a lesson, before I did anything, the house was gone. But it suddenly came back! What the hell is going on here?"

Akari gulped, "So… It came back. This hellhole of a hellhole…"

Enju glared, "Nice inside, but outside, it's abandoned."

Sakurako said, "Looks rundown."

Yamabuki hissed, "Don't let the appearance fool you, Sakurako… It's real."

Kazuki said, "So… Should we step inside?"

They agreed, as Sakurako said, "I don't know… Should we? It could be a waste of time, but…"

Kazuki cried, "Do you have any _other _ideas?"

Enju said, "He's right… We have to investigate…" she whispered, "But whatever happens, what happened to Kazuki's Dad, we deserved it… for not saving him, sooner…"

He narrated, "Ignoring Enju's sobs, I decided to step into the abandoned house… from within, our return to the _Firefly Funhouse_. And with it, _The Fiend Bray Wyatt_."

They were heading to the old house, about to meet with destiny, as the sun was setting. At night, The Fiends would come to play…

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(Mercy appears from his box, as he grumbles)

(Mercy): Mmmgh… Pesky runt… Where is he?

(Mercy ducks back down)

(Rambling Rabbit appears from behind the table)

(Rambling Rabbit): Whoa, dude… Is he gone? Wow… That was scary. But man, what a collision course of fear, man! Kazuki and the others are close to entering the Funhouse! I'm scared, man! And Lily Fuma wants the heads of The Fiends, after what they did to Elly and Kotaro! And Myu & Ricka are fighting each other, as they care for themselves, and not each other! Whoa, what has Bray done? I mean, The Fiend is power, but…

(Rambling Rabbit shivers)

I'm a-a-a-afraid what may happen… The Fiend… He's… He's not into this sort of hunt. But… There's a lot they don't know, and only I know, but I won't tell a soul… because _he _may hear it. He's everywhere, man! And Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Yamabuki, Tengge, and Old Hag II… they have no clue! NONE AT ALL! What sort of clues they could find, come nightfall? Because the next chapter… The Fiends may strike… and I don't like it, one bit…

(Mercy appeared from behind Rambling Rabbit)

(Mercy): A-HA! There you are, you little bunny!

(Rambling Rabbit): AAAAAAAAGH! NOT AGAIN, DUDE! Look, I'm in the middle of the chapter preview! Can it wait? Or, here's an idea, DON'T! I'M NOT FOOD!

(Mercy): Shut up, ya damn bunny! Now hold still!

(Rambling Rabbit races off)

(Rambling Rabbit): AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IF I DIE, THEN NEXT CHAPTER, I WANT A DATE WITH THAT PINK BUNNY, FUU! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

(Mercy): Come back here, bunny!

(Mercy chases Rambling Rabbit)


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk was setting all around Mizaki City, as everyone was spreading out, looking for clues on how to stop The Fiend. Unfortunately, Kazuki and friends, after the attack to Zina and Cy, tread onwards to dark territories – _The Firefly Funhouse._

Kazuki narrated, "We had no idea what happened… but it seems that the funhouse has returned. After what happened to the others, we're the only people standing in the way of the evil people – The Fiend Bray Wyatt and The Fiend Erza Scarlet…"

Sakurako said, "So… Do you remember how you got in?"

He replied, "Not so much… We were gassed, and then we suddenly entered the house."

Enju added, "He's right. When we appeared inside, it's like… so calm."

Akari said, "We need to get in there… I fear what may happen."

Sakurako said to him, "Hope you know what you're doing. It may be a rundown house, but it's still a worn-out dilapidated home…"

Kazuki said, "Right. Let's go in."

Yamabuki shivered, "Uh… I can't open it. This is a job for a strong man!"

Kazuki boomed, "Shut up!"

Enju said, "Akari, you open it!"

Akari gasped, "WHAT, ME?! NOOOOOOO! Tengge-san, _you _open it!"

Tengge smiled, "Oh, I don't know-."

Sakurako barked, "_I'll _open it!" She marched to the door and slowly opened it. She shushed, "Be ready… It may attack us by surprise…"

They prepared to fight, as Sakurako slowly opened the door, in a creak. She stepped inside, as she looked around the dank and wretched lobby, as it was completely dirty and worn-down. They slowly stepped in, as Sakurako said, "By the looks of it… It seems that The Fiends are not home. If they are, they'd expect visitors. But this is a chance to search for clues."

Kazuki said, "Right. We can find out what Bray & Erza hold inside… I want closure for my father, and pay them back for what they have done."

Enju nodded, "Let's hope my lightning works, this time. Bray Wyatt has unorthodox powers, even _we _cannot think of…"

Akari said, "Right. You got me, Enju. I'm your Ace!"

Tengge whispered, "Kazuki… I'll go with Enju & Yamabuki. You, Akari, & Sakurako go to another part of the house."

Yamabuki smiled, "You be careful, Kazuki."

He nodded, as he said, "I'll try. But I won't like it…"

They split up, looking around inside the abandoned house, looking for clues of Bray & Erza's whereabouts.

When they looked around, night began to fall, as meanwhile, in the Dorobune Shrine…

Nanao shivered, "No Fiend… NO Fiend…"

Hotaru whispered, "Oh, my… Are you scared?"

Nanao nodded, "Yes."

Johnny said, "She'll be fine. She's got us to protect her."

Futaba smiled, "That's good. I'm glad. But… I wish Kirara and Sena wake up, soon…"

Hotaru grinned, "Don't worry. Once Kazuki and his friends, like, stop this demonic force, they'll wake up. I'm not saying it's totally a spell, but knowing this demon… He can."

The lights flickered, as a shriek was made, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was Johnny's.

Nanao hugged Mashiro tightly, as she wailed, "NONONONONONONO!"

Futaba cried, "It's can't be… He came!"

Hotaru said, "Or… _she _came."

Futaba asked, "She?!"

Nanao said, "The Fiend takes two forms – male and female… and they're both ugly. Believe me. The mask is terrifying…" She smiled and said, "Or… it could be a handsome man in a clown mask, with washboard abs and an erect pe-."

Mashiro barked, "WRONG!"

Hotaru glared at her, "Nao, I don't think he _is _handsome. He's fat, pudgy, with braided hair, and worst of all, he's got the whole world in his hands, if you, like, let him in!"

Nanao stated, "I don't care! Looks can be deceiving… The Fiend Bray Wyatt is handsome!"

Hotaru roared, "WOULD YOU EVEN CALL THE FACE OF FEAR _HANDSOME_? You're, like, calling the devil himself a bae! This is NOT Adonis! This is Lucifer!"

Johnny asked, "But… The devil isn't in the Firefly Funhouse."

Futaba cried, "What difference does it make? We're trapped, and the lights are-!"

The lights slowly started to go out, as Hotaru whispered, "No…"

Total darkness set in, as Hotaru whimpered, "Oh, no…"

Nanao sniffled, "Mashiro, can you see where he is?"

Mashiro shouted, "I'm a werewolf, not a Predator!"

Futaba asked, "What?"

Mashiro said, "Nothing."

The Female Fiend's evil laugh was played, as the girls (and Johnny) in the shrine was cornered by The Fiend Erza Scarlet. They're trapped.

"**RUN!**" Futaba shrieked.

They ran around the shrine, as it was pitch black, trying to avoid The Fiend Erza Scarlet. They screamed, as they stumbled around the dark. Suddenly, Johnny started to scream, as he was caught by The Fiend. He pleaded, "NO! No… Wait…"

The Female Fiend grabbed Johnny with a Mandible Claw, and then swung down, hitting Sister Abigail onto the tatami floors. Hotaru and Futaba ran off in one direction, and Nanao & Mashiro in another. Nanao cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Futaba wept, "NOT HER! NOT HERRRRRRRRRRR!"

Hotaru cried, "Where's Johnny? Like, where'd he go?"

Futaba sniffled, "What about the others… that we left?"

Mashiro sniffed, and gasped, "LOOK!"

The lights flickered, as the Female Fiend was crawling to them, in a sand crab walk. Hotaru was speechless, as Futaba asked, "Did… Did that girl… make a crab walk?"

Nanao sobbed, "That's… The Fiend?"

Futaba said, "This one's female… Where's the male one?"

The Female Fiend hissed, "Let me in…"

They lights went on, as Nanao was being gagged. The Fiend Erza Scarlet grabbed Nanao and gave her the Mandible Claw. Everyone else was running away, as Mashiro called, "QUICK! OUTSIDE! She cannot get us out at the moonlight sky!"

They headed to the exit, as Nanao's shrieks were made. Johnny and Nanao were two more victims to The Fiend's grip. Hotaru, Futaba, and Mashiro ran off, as Hotaru said, "Like, from now on, we stick together. Stay close to me…"

Futaba sniffled, "Right… Mashiro, protect me…"

Mashiro said, "I'll try… I cannot pick up her scent. Her scent is… … …brimstone."

Hotaru gasped, "Brimstone?"

Suddenly, arms appeared from the ground, and grabbed onto Futaba's legs. She shrieked, as she was being pulled in, "AAAAAAAAGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hotaru cried, "GET OFF OF HER, RIGHT NOW!"

She kicked down the arms, and managed to free Futaba. Mashiro roared, "GO! THIS WAY!"

They went through the exit, and reached outside. But…

"O, M, G…" they saw the night sky, and the moon was out. Only… it was a dark red moon.

Futaba sniffled, "What does it mean? Could it be an omen?"

Mashiro cried, "We have to get out of here! GO!"

Futaba cried, "WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"

"GO NOW!"

Hotaru and Futaba dashed off, but Hotaru was suddenly gripped by the ground. Hands emerged from the ground and trapped her. Futaba shrieked, "HOTARU!"

Mashiro snarled, "DAMN IT!" She scampered off, as she and Futaba ran out of the shrine. Hotaru hollered, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUTABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Female Fiend appeared from out of nowhere, and then held up her Hurt gloved hand. Hotaru was trapped, as she was in the presence of The Fiend Erza Scarlet.

Hotaru glared at her, "I'll see you in hell, you mask-wearing whore…"

Erza lunged her hand onto Hotaru's gullet, and gave her the Mandible Claw, as well. Tonight, The Fiend Erza Scarlet laid waste to three victims, with Futaba Tsukimi and Mashiro escaping. It went pitch black, afterwards, as The Female Fiend's laughter echoed the land.

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

Futaba sobbed, as she heard the laughs, "Hotaru… Nanao… that other boy…"

Mashiro said, "Follow me. I'll lead you to safety."

Futaba smiled, "You're a lifesaver, Mashiro… I love you."

Mashiro called, "HURRY!"

Mashiro and Futaba raced off, as they were the sole survivors of The Fiend Erza Scarlet's rampage. But they remained in The Fiend's crosshairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the funhouse, Kazuki and the others were continuing to search for clothes. Kazuki, Sakurako, and Akari were in a muggy living room, full of decaying furniture and a dirty carpet. Kazuki narrated, "We began to search what appears to be the true form of the Firefly Funhouse, some say… This is what the house looks like, only it's murky, with a dark shade of swamp green. Enju, Tengge, & Yamabuki were in another part of the building, while Akari, Sakurako, and I were searching the other side… Though, we're unsure what goes on inside the haunted mansion that Bray & Erza holds."

Akari asked, "Curious… Will those puppets appear, again?"

Kazuki said, "At this rate, I don't know."

Sakurako whispered, "Almost like Sesame Street meets IT. I have no clue what you're talking about, but you may be right…"

They found a small photo album, as Kazuki read "_Wyatt Family_…" He flipped through the pages, as he narrated, "It's not related to The Fiend, but it showed a bunch of photos of people being assaulted by huge bearded men. One was bald with an orange beard, and another has black hair and a bushy black beard. These must've been Bray's former family members… Bald Wyatt and Zeke Wyatt…"

Akari read the names, "_Harper… Rowan… _Those two are related to Bray?"

He narrated, "Crap! I should've looked down more. Still… _Luke Harper… Erick Rowan… _And more… There was also a black sheep. A bigger guy named Braun Strowman."

Akari said, "Strowman? Hmm… It appears that there's more to this family than we know. But it doesn't seem related to The Fiend."

Sakurako said, "I believe that they were once followers to his cult-like words, before Bray shed his Wyatt Family persona, in favor of The Fiend. But this person is sick and twisted."

Kazuki said, "Just as I figured. But still… did he have some sort of family members with him, aside from these three ogres?"

Sakurako replied, "I don't know. Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet are new to me. But… Maybe we need more clues… Maybe something related to The Fiend."

He narrated, as they kept looking, "She's right. I hope the others are okay."

Upstairs, Enju, Tengge, & Yamabuki were in a small bedroom. Enju whispered, "Is this a nursery?"

She narrated, "We stumbled into what appears to be a girls' bedroom, with some toys on the floor, including a dollhouse. But… the dolls are nothing more than wooden sticks…"

Tengge said, "And these toys are old and busted up. Did they abandon these toys, when they moved?"

Yamabuki said, "This is simply different. Bray would never try to-."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" A haunting voice called.

The three ninjas shrieked, as Abby the Witch was in her rocking chair. She said to them, "Well, well, well… If it isn't the ninjas from before. Should've guessed that you would disturb my deep slumber."

Yamabuki growled, "You… You're… Uh… … … Uhhhhh… Strange, I don't even recall your name."

Abby said, "You don't remember me? I remember _you_, the girl who painted that lewd portrait of Erza. Whatever happened to it?"

"I did… That's what _happened _to it!" Enju boasted, "You're the doll we met, Abby the Witch, right?"

Abby laughed, "And behold, Deadeye Ninja Girl, with false lightning shots, missing every shot!"

Enju yelled, "ENJU SAION-JI, DAMN IT! I! HAVE! **A NAME!**"

Abby barked, "You tone that mouth of yours, missy! You're too loud! And I need sleep."

Tengge asked, "Hold on… Who or what are you? Maybe you can give us clues about Bray and Erza's past."

Abby asked, "And why would I do that? What makes you think that I cooperate with you, just because The Fiend was having his fun? No one says NO to The Fiends. Once they start, they cannot stop."

Yamabuki glared at it, "If you were human, I'd torture you with my hands, on your boobs! Uh, if you had any…"

Abby cackled, "Sorry, but my body's like that, that way. Besides, I'm already a spirit, while you're just a pervert…"

Enju said, "Suou-san, can we _not _do that to Abby?"

"Fine… It's no fun, fondling the boobs of a mannequin… or ventriloquist dummy…" Yamabuki muttered.

Tengge smiled, "Well, that's a shame. But Abby can still help us."

She glared at the doll, "Because of them, our friends are being attacked, one-by one… Cy, Zina, two-thirds of YTG8, Kazuki's father, most of the ninja villages, and-."

Abby said, "And maybe more."

They all gasped, as Enju said, "Cut the crap! What have you done to them? Even if you _won't _help us, we'll make you talk. You think it's fun to you and your puppet pals to watch Bray & Erza torture and immobilize our friends and families? Because of them, Cy's broken!"

Abby barked, "That android knows too much. Just a mere wind-up doll. And yet she befriends you. You think you can befriend quirky and abnormal people? Absolutely. But Bray's different, except he never gives me time to sleep!"

Tengge said, "I'm curious to know… Are you related to Bray?"

Abby huffed, "Why don't you go away? I'm not talking. Even so, you can't make me talk."

Mercy appeared, as he popped out of his box, "HEY! What's all the noise? Can't you see I'm trying to have a meal?"

Yamabuki asked, "Mercy the Buzzard?"

Tengge said, "Out with it, you devourer! What do you know?"

Mercy huffed, "Huh? Oh… You three… I remember you girls. Yet I was expecting that pink rabbit. She's the apple to my eye, if you know what I mean… Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…"

Enju said, "You wanted Fuu, huh? Lemme guess… You're going to eat her?"

Mercy barked, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YA DAMN NINJA? You call your boyfriend a hentai, yet _you're _the hentai… Hell, you're simply the pervert in-question, not the boy, and definitely _not _her, Miss Lewd Girl."

Yamabuki roared, "YOU FUCKING PUPPET-!"

Enju cried, "Suou-san, calm down!"

"LEMME GO! I'LL KILL IT!"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT BRAY WANTS! We're never getting any clues on how to stop The Fiend, without answers!"

Mercy asked, "Stop The Fiends? I wish! No one can stop The Fiend."

Tengge said, "Maybe not. But we can… You're not messing with ordinary ninjas…"

Enju barked, "We're the Ninja Seeking Club of Mizaki High, the same group that tamed the Nine-Tailed Fox, defeated Ryujin the Thunder Dragon, and beaten the Yatagarasu, time and time again!"

Mercy said, "Hmm… Yata-what now? Ohhh! You mean those guys?"

He showed a small portrait of the Yatagarasu lair, drawn in crayon, as it was shown the bodies of the ninjas, helpless and coated in black auras of despair. Mercy explained, "Yeah, after The Fiend took out the boy's old fart of a man, he went after these jerks in tunics. They want to make this world theirs for their own evil likings, but that's already taken. Only The Fiend does that. NOT the Yamagatasaru, or whatever it is you call them."

Enju was shocked, "No… NO! The Fiend attacked the Yatagarasu?! A WHOLE ARMY OF YATAGARASU NINJAS?!"

Tengge cried, "AND THAT WAS ONE MAN! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Mercy said, "Told ya… He-he-he-he-he-he…" He slinked back to his box, as Abby disappeared. Yamabuki panicked, "Shit… They left. I don't know if I want to fight this Fiend, or run away…"

Enju said, "No. Suou-san, we cannot run away. Elly Fuma tried to run away, and The Fiend attacked her, and Lily-san is back in Fuma Village, making sure that he or she doesn't return. I don't know what, but… We have to defeat The Fiend… BOTH of them. We're down a couple, and Myu and Machiyuki-san are at Momochi Village. It's not much, but we have plenty of backup. Johnny, Kashima-san, and Kokonohi-san have everything taken care of."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Dorobune Shrine, Johnny and Nanao were lying on the ground, inside the shrine. They were lifeless and still, with their eyes dilated and their breathing stopped. Outside the shrine, Hotaru was by a lone tree, near the shrine, and she was crucified on the tree bark with rope, with her arms out and her clothes tattered. Her body was completely lifeless and pale. Her bare stomach was exposed, with markings on her midriff. It said…  
"**_Let me in…_**"

What the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club didn't know was that The Fiend has already attacked. And it got John Spicer, Nanao Kashima, and Hotaru Kokonohi. The Ninja Seeking Club has decreased their members down to 8.

**XXXXX**

Kazuki viewed the portrait of the barn burning, as he said, "There's the painting… But… Will this help anything?"

Sakurako said, "I see… This is the aforementioned painting of the building on fire. But there's a girl inside."

Akari asked, "WHAT? She's trapped, and set ablaze."

Kazuki said, "Yes… only is this even help?"

Sakurako said, "It might be. It's one of The Fiend's past. Someone burned down the barn… like that…"

He reached for the painting, and suddenly, he saw a vision. He saw a man with a buzzcut holding up a tank of gas in his hands. He was near the building, at night, smirking evilly. He poured the gas into the building, and then proceeded to light it on fire. The barn was set ablaze, and the man raises his arms high in celebration, admiring his handiwork. The visions ended, as Kazuki said, "AGH! No way… Some man did it."

Akari asked, "What's the matter, Kazuki?"

"I saw a vision of the past. This man in a black vest… he… He burned down the barn, trapping the girl inside. This was the house that Bray used to live in…" he said, "Only it's gone, and the girl… is a ghost…"

Akari stated, "But… That's not a clue to stop The Fiend!"

"It is!" Sakurako said, "That is proof of why The Fiend suddenly became born. One of those tragic moments, caused by this man, who used Bray Wyatt, only to destroy him from the inside."

Akari asked, "WHO? Who would do such a thing?"

Sakurako nodded, "I believe everything will be mentioned, in the album. Kazuki, I want you to find the man, and maybe we'll learn more…"

Kazuki looked at the album, and saw the man's face, next to some photos of his own work, working for Bray Wyatt. He said, "Here it is. His name is… … …_Randy Orton_."

Sakurako said, "I knew it… He goes by another name… _The Unleashed Apex Predator. _And yet, he still works for Bray, in secret… only, he goes by a different drum, and refuses to stay with him, in any way."

Akari said, "In other words, he's a gun for hire."

Sakurako said, "Correct. He's one of the reasons why The Fiends have manifested in this world… especially the tragedy that goes on, right now."

Akari shivered, "No…"

Kazuki said, "An Apex Predator… As in… a viper?"

Sakurako said, "And he's not alone. There are others, but they are still anonymous."

He narrated, "Unbelievable… Bray's emergence of The Fiend… was caused by an arson attack, via betrayal, by this man, _The Unleashed Apex Predator_."

Enju returned, "Guys! We have major bad news…"

Tengge whispered, "You… You wouldn't believe it, but… The Fiend Bray Wyatt… He's NOT working for the Yatagarasu."

Kazuki huffed, "No duh."

Enju sobbed, "The Fiend… He assaulted the entire Yatagarasu Clan, by himself." She was shaken in fright, "Mercy the Buzzard told us… after he showed us a sketch of The Fiend's handiwork."

Kazuki & Akari gasped, "The Fiend took out… THE YATAGARASU?"

Sakurako was worried, "That explains everything… why they would attack almost everyone."

Akari sobbed, "I WANNA GO HOME! I wanna go home, Kazuki… It's not fun, anymore!"

Kazuki said, "It's alright. We'll leave here, and address the others. I don't think we can stay any longer, since it's getting da… da…" he cried, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" He dashed off, as Enju cried, "KAZUKI!"

They all ran out of the house, as the sky was pitch black. Sakurako whispered, "The Fiend… He's coming to play again…"

Enju whispered, "We took too long, we forgot about when The Fiend will strike."

Kazuki cried, "HOTARU! NANAO!"

They ran out, as Sakurako stayed behind, looking at the dilapidated house. She said, "A lot of mysteries… yet there are no answers. Whatever goes on, we hope to search the truth behind Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet. If the house stands, by morning, I'm going in, first thing."

She walked the other way, as she said, "I believe they'll handle things from here."

The ninjas raced off to Dorobune Shrine, but Mashiro and Futaba met up with them. Enju cried, "Mashiro? Tsukimi-san?"

Futaba sobbed, "Guys… GUYS!" She hugged Kazuki and wept, "Noooooooo…"

He asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you at the shrine?"

Tengge asked, "No… Don't tell me."

Yamabuki cried, "Where are the others?"

Futaba wept, crying in gibberish, explaining what happened. Mashiro said, "The Fiend Erza Scarlet… It got Nanao and Hotaru… Uhhh… OH! But it got that boy, first."

Kazuki screamed, "WHAT?" He narrated, "Even Johnny?"

They were upset, as Akari sobbed, "Oh, god… We have to get help…"

Enju said, "No. If we run, The Fiend will get us! Elly tried to, and The Fiend got her. Kurenai tried to fight them, but she suffered. And god knows what happened to Cy, after she and Zina fell!"

Akari sobbed, "Myu and Ricka are still at Momochi Village… Lily's still at Fuma Village…"

Tengge said, "Lily should be returning, soon. Did she learn the news?"

He said, "I don't know… Futaba, Mashiro, you two would be in the way, but Mashiro, I want you to protect her, as you can."

Mashiro nodded, "Right. For Hotaru and Nanao, I'd do anything for them. But The Fiend will never get me."

Futaba giggled, "Oh, yay! Mashiro's my prince charming!"

Kazuki asked, "Futaba, you'll be alright? I don't want you hurt or anything…"

Futaba nodded, "I suppose… But only because I care for Hotaru, only before she met you. So, if anything happens to me, stop The Fiend for me. They will pay for hurting Sena, Kirara, AND Hotaru! SCUM LIKE THEM NEED TO BE DELETED!"

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, as she was angry. Enju said, "It's fine. We'll find a way. Mashiro will protect you. We'll handle this job."

Futaba smiled, "Thank you."

Yamabuki asked, "Hey, hold on… Where's Sakurako?"

They looked around, as he asked, "No… Was she attacked, too?"

He narrated, as he grew worried, "Johnny… You will be missed, likewise the others… but… This time, The Fiend has gone too far!"

* * *

The next morning, after the whole drama inside the house, Sakurako went back inside and looked around. She whispered, as she viewed the lobby of the wretched area, "Maybe there's more we missed… If I find it, I'll report it back to the Ninja Seeking Club."

Sakurako began her investigation inside the decrepit Firefly Funhouse.

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**

(At the Funhouse, Johnny's, Nanao's, and Hotaru's pictures are hanging in the Wall of Friendship)

(Rambling Rabbit was alone, admiring the wall)

(Rambling Rabbit): Whoa dude… The Fiend just can't stop. Can you believe it? Those guys won't stop, until the Ninja Seeking Club is picked off, one-by-one. Sakurako is still in the funhouse, looking for more answers, in broad daylight.

But she's not looking for answers. Bray and Erza, they're deadly, when it comes to power. But even if they find answers, is it too late to stop The Fiends? Mercy's right. The Fiends cannot be stopped. NOT AT ALL! But knowing the survivors, they will do what they can to save the day… only…

(Rambling Rabbit shakes)

I have no idea what comes next… or _who's _next… or… Well, you should read the next chapter, to find out. Believe me, it's not pretty. But can Kazuki and friends regroup, before The Fiend attacks again? How's Myu & Ricka going to get along? And what of Futaba's fate, now that she's protected? And also… I wonder if the pink rabbit Fuu will give me her digits. Anyways, see you guys in the next cha-.

(Erza, o.s.): Rambling? Is that you?

(Rambling Rabbit): UH-OH! See you then! BYE!

(Rambling Rabbit runs away)

(Erza arrives)

(Erza chuckles, and looks around)

(Erza glares at the 4th wall)

(Erza): Let me in…

(The scene goes static, showing The Fiend's face, and then goes black)


	7. Chapter 7

As Sakurako was searching the house, all by herself, in broad daylight, she already learned a lot about Bray Wyatt, the man who undergone the persona, The Fiend. She decided to find and locate Erza's room. When she entered the room, she located a couple tomes inside, including some mannequins, wearing old armor. Sakurako looked around and even found a journal.

"This… must be her old journal…" she said, seeing a pinkish red diary, saying "_My Former Past_". She peered into the pages, as she was reading down what Erza Scarlet was.

"I see… This is exactly why Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet are one in the same…"

* * *

Following the tragic attack towards Johnny, Nanao, & Hotaru, the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club's remnants, alongside Futaba & Mashiro, retreat back to civilization, away from range. Futaba asked them, "So… About you guys… You're all ninjas? Real-life ninjas?"

Akari said, "Sort of."

Enju stated, "We learn Ninjutsu, but we're not really ninjas. We dress that way to-."

Futaba cried, "But Sena once said that you shoot lightning, Saion-Ji!"

Enju gulped, as Kazuki said, "Eee-yeah… We're busted."

Enju said, "Fine. You win…"

Tengge said, "No, let me handle this. We do special effects, like in those movies and TV, and we make it look real. We may look like ninjas, but we're not."

He narrated, "I forgot. Futaba has no idea we're real-life ninjas. Good on you, Tengge-san."

Futaba said, "Hmm… Now I'm rather confused. Still, you have a fun club. I wish I was in a club, too. But then again, Ochatomizu School has clubs, but not as unique and quirky as yours."

Kazuki said, "Well, Mizaki's different. Plus, it's a special trait that we have."

Yamabuki smiled, "You bet! Not only that, we can change clothes in a quick pace! LIKE SO!"

She did a quick change, changing back to their school uniforms. Futaba was amazed, "WOW! So amazing!"

Mashiro huffed, "Feh. You won't see me do split-second changing."

Kazuki cried, "You be quiet!"

Mashiro sighed, "Yes, sir…"

He narrated, "Still upset over what happened with Hotaru… We can't go back to the Dorobune Shrine… Nanao and Johnny also suffered by The Fiend. Lily's back in Fuma Village, and Ricka & Myu are still at Momochi Village. I just hope that The Fiend doesn't come there…"

* * *

Later, at Momochi Village, Ricka & Myu were in a cavern, locked in a cell. Myu's Mom, recently, learned about The Fiend Bray Wyatt, and did something to them, while The Fiend Erza Scarlet attacked. Here's what happened.

**XXXXX**

Ricka and Myu were back in, as Tayu said, "So, you are done venting?"

Myu said, "Yes… I'm sorry, Mom… I was upset that The Fiend hurt my friends. There has to be a way. PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING!"

Tayu said, "Well, there is _one _way. Follow me."

Tayu showed them the way, but then, Ricka suddenly collapsed, passing out from eating one of the fried noodle hot dogs on the table. Myu cried, "RICKA-SENPAI!"

Tayu said, "Oh, she'll be fine. As long as you listen to me, for a change…"

Myu gasped, "MOM! Not again! What are you-?"

"I'm doing this for your own good… and by that, I want to help you. You have learned a lot, but… facing The Fiend Bray Wyatt is a tough challenge."

Myu started to feel woozy, as she moaned, "Mom… Why are you-?"

She and Ricka were unconscious, as Tayu said, "I understand… She is strong, but not strong enough… My time is coming, soon, as my premonitions learn of a horrible drama…"

**XXXXX**

They came to, as Myu gasped, "Huh? What am I doing back in here?"

Ricka gasped, "Again? Locked in cell?"

Tatyu smiled, "That's right. I did it to you, just to aide you, while you are locked away."

"MOM! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tayu roared, "You're not strong enough to face Bray Wyatt, let alone you cannot have a chance at Erza Scarlet, also!"

Myu gasped, "You knew about the other Fiend?"

Tayu said, "Well, I do have future sight, as does all the members of the Momochi Clan. And I learn… that both Erza and Bray want to eliminate you, and everyone in the ninja world. They already took out the Yatagarasu, without reason! It's because they want to have friends! Mostly, because I saw a vision of what is an episode of _Firefly Funhouse_, as Erza called it…"

Tayu's vision showed Erza, sending a message to Myu's Mother:  
_"Myu's Mom? Oh, sorry. Tayu? I overheard your parenting… And you are very loving to your daughter. But there are sins that I remembered about you… that you did to her, AND to the Ninja Seeking Club. Make no mistake, Tayu Momochi… Like the rest, The Fiend… will come to get you. There is nowhere to run… and nowhere to hide…  
Let me in…_"

Erza's message to Tayu was simply she is going to punish Tayu for what she did to the Ninja Seeking Club, one time. It happened after they freed Myu of her Dark Persona. Tayu drugged the food, rendering them unconscious, and trapping them inside an underground cell, and leaving them there for the rest of their lives, unless Myu agrees to marry Kazuki. However, Myu transforms into Dark Myu, and frees everyone, only to escape naked, and surrounded by Tayu's army. But Dark Myu verbally fought off her mother, but Tayu laughed saying that she passed, and it was all a test to see if she's worthy of being on her own.

"Some joke!" Ricka cried.

Tayu said, "And when I learned about The Fiends, I knew you would be in grave danger."

Myu sobbed, "Mom, I know what happened, but that was uncalled for, for what you did! COME ON! I suffered enough!"

Tayu barked, "I know, forgive me… The Fiend is mighty, and the only way that they will be satisfied… is if you become one with his family. I can't have that. That is why I leave you here, until The Fiend is stopped."

Ricka roared, "You son of a bitch!"

Tayu smiled, "Now, do forgive me, but… I'll be back at my village. You two take care of yourselves. And I'll see you, when the danger is clear."

Myu glared, "I've had all I can take from you, you goddamned whore…"

Fuu cried, "MYU-MYU! What kind of language is that?"

Myu yelled, "FUU! FUSE WITH ME! RIGHT NOW!"

Fuu said, "Okay, but… Your mother may not like this…"

Myu shouted, "I don't care! The Fiend's after you, Mom! I refuse to let you keep us prisoner, again! NOW FUSE!"

Ricka gasped, "Oh?"

Tayu cried, "Wait, Myu?"

Myu and Fuu fused together, as Myu transformed into Dark Myu, with a taller body, bigger breasts, and longer pink hair. Only this time, her outfit was revealing and white with pink trim. This was Myu's ultimate form, passed down by the Momochi Clan – **_The Way of the Beast_**. This ability gives the user the power to fuse with her Familiar, and become a powerful fighter. Even though she is in Dark Myu form, in this form, she's still Myu.

Tayu said, "Amazing… You chose to fuse, after I locked you in?"

Myu lashed her whip to her mother and pulled her towards the bars, "Release me, NOW!"

Tayu squeaked, "Okay. But you cannot fight The Fiend-."

"I DON'T CARE!" Myu roared, "I'm still protecting you, but it's only because I would want her to suffer, and not-."

Suddenly, the candles went out, and Ricka shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

In the pitch black, Tayu gasped, "The lights!"

Myu growled, "But… It's broad daylight out! Impossible!"

Tayu said, "This place is completely dark and desolate, without its lighting. But that's okay. Knowing The Fiend, he comes out at-. GAACTH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Myu roared, "MOTHER!"

The candles were relit, as The Fiend Erza Scarlet appeared, holding Tayu in a headlock, staring down towards Myu & Ricka. Erza smirked, as Myu snarled, "You son of a bitch…"

Erza threw Tayu down, and held her face with her right hand, which has the "HURT" glove on. Ricka gasped, "You wouldn't…"

Myu sobbed, "Mom…"

Erza hissed, "RUN!"

**SNAP!  
**Tayu's head twisted, as her head wrenched to the right, snapping her neck. Tayu fell to the ground, and was completely out.

**_NOTE: _**_It's up to you to believe Tayu Momochi is dead. This is the same move that The Fiend Bray Wyatt used against Finn Balor, at SummerSlam 2019._

The lights went out again, and Erza's laughs cackled the entire caverns. The cell doors opened, as Myu shrieked, "MOM! MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Myu held her mother's body and cried, "MOM! Please wake up… MOM! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ricka sobbed, "Is she… dead?"

Myu's head bowed, as Fuu's voice called, "Tayu foresaw it. She knew The Fiend would attack her, and risk herself to protect Myu-Myu."

Ricka said, "Myu-Myu… I'm sorry…"

She held her shoulder, as Myu glared, "Erza Scarlet… Bray Wyatt… We have to return to Mizaki City, and warn Kazuki-senpai and the others. THIS TIME, THE FIEND BRAY WYATT HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

Ricka agreed, "Hm. Justice for Mrs. Momochi, and all the rest!"

Myu & Ricka, with Tayu's body in tow, take their leave to the exit of the underground prison, and returned to Momochi Village. Myu said that she knows the area now, since last time, and it'll be easier to escape now.

* * *

They arrived back at Mizaki School, and it was afternoon. No one was around, as everyone was on break.

"Here we are…" he said, "We're back at Mizaki School. We'll hide in the Hag's secret room, until it blows over. It's simple… We're going to hide from The Fiends."

Futaba asked, "Secret room? Where's that?"

Enju said, "It's in the principal's office. We know how to open it."

Tengge said, "It's the only way to stay sheltered from The Fiend. We know that he'd never enter the school building."

Futaba asked, "A secret room in the principal's office? Oh, my… He's… Wait, should we go there, without permission?"

Kazuki said, "We should. This is an emergency."

They arrived at the school, as they entered the Principal's Office. However, the Prncipal, in a brown outfit and gray hair, was waiting for them.

"I have been waiting for you… Ninja Seeking Club. Master told me about you." The Principal said.

Kazuki gasped, "AGH! Principal?!"

Enju gasped, "Mr. Kuzuryu?!"

He smiled, as he said, "What a surprise. I was just about to summon you."

Kuzuryu said, "Yes, and I overheard what happened to Zina and the others. It was heartbreaking what these two forces of evil have done."

Futaba gulped, as she asked, "Ahem…"

The Principal asked, "Oh? And who are these two? Are they from Ochatomizu?"

Enju nodded, "Yes, sir. They were victims to The Fiends, but… They were the lucky ones…"

Akari said, "For now… There's no telling when they will return to strike."

Kuzuryu said, "Ah, okay. And you are?"

Futaba said, "Uh… Futaba Tsukimi, sir…"

Kuzuryu said, "Very well… I think I recall of you, back in Hokkaido. I won't say much, but your safety is assured."

Futaba smiled, "Thank you, sir. Sorry if we perturbed in your office, from out of nowhere."

Kuzuryu said, "That's fine. Anyways, Master told me the story, and you're free to enter her room, if you like. Knowing The Fiend, as I overheard, I believe that this is the only room they will never bother to enter."

Kazuki said, "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry that it's very little in the group. Johnny, Nanao, Cy, & Zina… They're all attacked by The Fiend."

Mashiro said, "Even Hotaru!"

Futaba sobbed, "And Sena & Kirara! It's no longer safe to return to school!"

Kuzuryu said, "I see. Well, you two are free to stay here, if you like. I'll give the message to the Ochatomizu Student Council's head."

Futaba said, "Yes, please. I am very upset over this… This is the worst moment of my life."

She and Mashiro head into the secret room, as Akari stated, "Anyways, I won't go into detail. But… we know that it's NOT the Yatagarasu's doing…"

Kazuki explained, "We had the message from a puppet called Mercy the Buzzard, saying that The Fiend had attacked the entire Yatagarasu, by himself."

Enju whispered, "Devastating results. We believe that he is all-powerful."

Kuzuryu asked, "And what of Sakurako? She is absent from your group."

Akari said, "I don't know…"

Kazuki said, "Anyways, Lily left to Fuma Village, while Ricka & Myu have yet to return from Momochi Village. I believe you were aware of the whole ninja village attacks, including Tokakushi, Daikoku, Kuki, and others."

Kuzuryu nodded, "That I do. Sakurako will tell us more, once she returns from whatever she is doing right now. Though, for the past couple days, The Fiend has made a tragic rampage towards the ninja world, including what happened with your father."

Akari sniffled, "Is my mother alright? She wasn't attacked, but… I think she could be next, being she was a former ninja."

Kuzuryu stated, "Akari, I'm sorry. Mari is alright, by herself… She'll protect herself, if she can."

Akari smiled, "Thank you…"

Yamabuki said, "So, now that we know much about The Fiends, what should we do next? Futaba cannot know our true natures."

Enju said, "Mashiro can, but she knows when to keep a secret."

Kuzuryu agreed, "Very well. I leave it to all of you. Protect yourselves from The Fiend, and you'll avenge those that have fallen, including the ninja villages that fell."

Yamabuki added, "Bu-bu-but not the Yatagarasu. They deserved it."

Kazuki, Akari, Enju, & Tengge agreed, "Uh, yeah…"

Kuzuryu replied, "The Yatagarasu deserves it for being a bane to the ninja world, but the others, they do not. It is time that we get back at the evil forces of The Fiends, for everything they'd done. Who knows what damage can they do next?"

* * *

Later that night, in Fuma Village, Lily was waiting in the main area of the village, as she awaits The Fiend. She wants revenge for what happened to Elly & Kotaro Fuma.

"On my honor as one of the Fuma Clan's ninjas, and one of the former Obnubi Ninjas, I will dedicate my battle against The Fiend to my uncle, the head of the Fuma Village, and my sister, Elly Fuma!"

Lily waited, as the entire area grows dark. It was pitch black, as Lily said, "Knowing my training, The Fiend appears in the blackness. I cannot tell where he or she strikes, but… I promise, I have him cornered."

The Fiend's presence was near, as she growled, "Come and get me, you masked freak."

The Fiend appeared in pitch black, as he was holding a lantern in his hand. It was The Fiend Bray Wyatt. The lantern is the head, with its mouth wide open, and the eyes closed.

"So… You came… Did you?"

The Fiend Bray Wyatt stared down, as Lily held up her spear and said, "You're facing me alone, you bastard. This is for my uncle and sister…"

He put the lantern down and giggled. She prepared, as she whispered, "What you did was inexcusable. I'm going to let you in… to your own demise."

They stared down, as The Fiend Bray Wyatt and Lily Fuma prepare for one huge showdown.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Mari's house, she was closing up shop, and then whispered, "Akari's been gone for so long… I think I should call her, and see where she is."

As she reached for the phone, the lights went out. She gasped, "OH?" Mari sighed, as she was in the darkness, "Must be a power outage… Let's see… Hmm… Where's that flashlight?"

Mari stumbled around the dark, as she was looking for a flashlight. She located one and smiled, "Good. Now then…"

Mari turned on the light, and The Fiend Erza Scarlet suddenly appeared from behind. Mari did not notice, as she was walking off. Erza held her hand to her ear, her right hand, and crept towards Mari.

**XXXXX**

In Kikuko's secret room, Akari called her mother, but there was no answer. She whispered, "Strange… Mom's not answering. And they said that the number is not working. I'll try again."

Enju said, "See that you do. We need to know if your mother's alright."

"Yeah, not the first time she'd know."

"Yeah…"

Futaba looked around and gasped, "Wow… For an old-timer, she has a collection of hot men in her walls and games."

Kazuki said, "Hag's stuff. She doesn't want anyone touching it, but…"

Tengge asked, "Eh? Oh, wait… I forgot about Kikuko-san! We should call her to see how she's doing."

Kikuko called out, "I'm right here!"

Kazuki cried, "HAG!" He gasped, "You're back?"

"Been back since yesterday. The Daikoku ninjas will watch over your father. He's in good hands. Anyways… I overheard about what happened…"

"I know… We lost Cy, we lost Johnny, we lost Nanao, we lost Zina… almost everyone."

"Chin up, lad. We'll save the day, yet."

Akari was upset, as she whispered, "No… Mom, please pick up!" She got her answering machine, "I got her! Hello, Mom? It's Akari! I'm at the school, safe and sound. Don't worry about me, I'll explain everything, when I get home. I'll be fine. I love you. Bye."

She hung up, as meanwhile, in the Hanao house, the answering machine finished, as Mari was lying on the floor, a bouquet of white lilies on her chest, and lying helpless on the floor, with her eyes open. Akari called her mom, but she did not realize that…

"Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…  
Hahahahahahahaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

…she was too late to save her. Mari Hanao was the next victim in The Fiends' rampage.

* * *

Sakurako was walking down the street, alone, as she was completely upset over The Fiend Erza Scarlet's origin. She whispered, "So… She was influenced by Bray Wyatt, leaving her guild, in order to become a new face of fear. She recruited so many followers, only… Only Erza was following him… and she guide the words of Bray Wyatt, and made them her own. Akiza, Koko, Lucy… Her version of Rowan, Harper, and Strowman… Still…"

The Fiend Erza Scarlet, after stopping Mari, was following Sakurako, in stealth. Will Sakurako find out?

* * *

**_Next chapter preview_**

(Mercy is in his box)

(Mercy is reading "_How to COOK, BROIL, and DEVOUR Pink Familiars"_)

(Mercy): Oh, yes… Delicious… I'm this close to eating that pink bunny.

(Huskis): Oh… Mercy, what are you reading?

(Mercy): I'm just waiting for Bray & Erza to bring me that bunny… now that she's fused into Dark Myu.

(Huskis): Huh-huh-uh-uh… But Mercy, ze little cute pink bunny is _inside _Myu-Myu!

(Mercy): Exactly! Once that little critter gets out, The Fiend will take care of her. I underestimated Pinky here, and since we got her mother, they say that vengeance is near. You know what I mean?

(Huskis): _*Squeal* _Oh, _nein_… I have a little bad feeling about what happens now… The parents of the Ninja Seeking Club, the cute little android, the healer and the shrine girl, and the plain old nobody, Johnny. Everyone fell to The Fiends!

(Mercy): Not everyone… If Erza had her way, she'd send ME, as a Familiar, to take down those ninjas. But… I have better things to do. I told The Fiend to save the pink bunny for me.

(Huskis): But-. What happened to Rambling Rabbit?

(Mercy belches)

(Mercy): He was delicious.

(Huskis): Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

(Huskis leaves)

(Mercy): Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… See you in the next chapter, kiddies. And to this, _Myu Momochi_, your pink bunny friend is mine, soon enough.

(Mercy continues reading)


	8. Chapter 8

At the Fuma Village, Lily and The Fiend Bray Wyatt stare down, as Lily gripped her spear. She and The Fiend began to fight, as Lily swung her spear at him. He ducked out of the way, and landed a punch to the gut. The Fiend continues to assault Lily, but Lily stops his assault.

"**_Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_**"

She dove into the shadows, as The Fiend stopped, feeling confused. Lily spoke, "You're not the only one that can melt in the shadows and attack from out of nowhere. I, too, have this sort of ability. Only you cannot find me. Or can you?"

The Fiend snarled, as he started to hear voices in his head. He gripped his fists and roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lily appeared from behind, but he caught her, instantly, slamming her down with a headbutt, followed by a uranage. He stomped down, but she rolled out of the way. She growled, "Damn… He's good. But he's fierce, when it comes to combat."

The Fiend pointed at her, and then nodded, "Let me in…"

Lily was on one knee and grinned, "I'll let you in, alright, you son of a bitch." She swung down, and they continued to exchange blows.

* * *

At the school, meanwhile, Akari was completely worried, leaning by the hallway window. She sobbed, "No… Why isn't she calling back?"

Kazuki said, "Don't worry about it. Your mom's fine. She's just worried about you."

"Yeah… But… What if she got attacked, too?"

"She's a former ninja. She's handled her art of fighting, before."

"But I fear she might be rusty, at her age."

"Uh, I wouldn't say that about her, in front of her… She's deadly, when it comes to remarks like that."

"Well, Mom did treat me nicely. And that she has cared for my decision on staying with you guys, after learning the truth. But now… What happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. Mom…"

He hugged her and said, "It's alright, Akari… You'll be just fine. Come morning, we'll return you home, and we'll check on the Dorobune Shrine. We want to see if the others are alright."

She sniffled, "Thank you…" She seethed, "If they die, then I will never forgive them. This isn't more than just _friendship_. This is personal."

He said, "Well, you're right. I have not perfected the _Purification _ability, yet… but even so, it won't be enough to stop The Fiend."

Akari whispered, "Kazuki… I'm scared."

She hugged him and whispered, "I know we're Kamuy and Izumo… but whatever happens… Kazuki, I want you to know…" she kissed him and whispered, "I love you…"

She was about to kiss him again, but… Kazuki push her away and said, "I'm sorry. But this isn't the time. Or the place. Once we stop The Fiends, we'll have a nice happy ending that everyone will enjoy. Believe me, we'll avenge my father, and everyone that fell to these monsters…"

Akari sniffled, "Yeah…"

She wept, as she cried on his chest. Kazuki hugged her, as he whispered, "It's okay… Akari, your mother's safe."

**XXXXX**

At the Dorobune Shrine, Ricka & Myu returned, as they saw bodies everywhere. Kirara and Sena were still lying down on the floor, likewise Johnny, and Hotaru was crucified on the trees. Myu examined Nanao, who was lying near the entrance.

"Nanao-senpai…" Myu whispered.

"Dead?" Ricka sobbed.

Myu nodded, "No pulse, light breathing, pale skin. Whatever The Fiend did… the same happened to my Mother… It was horrible…"

Ricka sniffled, "HORRIBLE! Hotaru, suffered… likewise Nanao… Johnny… everyone…"

Myu growled, "I'm still angry… I want a piece of that asshole, Bray Wyatt _or _Erza Scarlet. I don't care which… My Mom's dead!"

She blubbered, as Fuu's voice called, "She's not dead. By the looks of their bodies… They are in a deep slumber… and only The Fiend can wake them."

Ricka asked, "Eh? Waken?"

Myu asked, "Fuu-senpai… Dead is dead! There's no way! My Mom's dead, and so are the others!"

Fuu said, "You believe that, because The Fiend snapped her neck. It wasn't all the way, if you noticed…"

Ricka said, "Hmm… Was quiet snap. How could it? Myu-Myu's mom died, when neck snapped."

Myu sniffled, "I cannot say… No… Nanao-senpai… They're all dead…"

A lone teardrop fell besides Nanao, as her eyes started to twitch. Myu gasped, as Nanao started to moan lightly. She moaned, "Mmmgh…"

Myu gasped, "Nanao-senpai… Senpai?"

Ricka whispered, "Oh… a miracle!"

Nanao turned to Myu, as she stared into her tall body. Myu smiled, "Nanao-senpai, it's me! Myu! Uh… Well, I did fuse with Fuu-senpai, again, and…"

Nanao's eyes have shadows under them, as Ricka whispered, "No…"

Myu held her hand, but Ricka shoved her down, "GET BACK!"

Nanao tackled her down, as Myu cried, "RICKA-SENPAI?!"

Fuu cried, "She's turned! This is Bray's doing!"

Myu gasped, "WHAT?"

Ricka was struggling, as Nanao called, "LET ME IN!"

Ricka screamed, pushing Nanao's hands away, "Ungh… Myu-Myu! Run! Run for your life! Tell others! Fiend's doing!"

"I CANNOT LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"GO NOW! HOLD OFF ZOMBIE!"

"Uh… Zombie? Aren't you scared of zombies?"

"Nanao friend! Brainwashed by Fiend! Not scared!"

"Ricka-senpai…"

"**HURRY!**" Ricka hollered, but Nanao clasped onto her boobs and she shrieked, "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nanao giggled, "YOWIE-WOWIE…"

Myu cried, "SENPAAAAAAAAAI!"

Fuu called, "NEVER MIND RICKA! HURRY! RUN!"

Myu dashed off, as Ricka moaned, blushing heavily, "N-N-No… Nanao… Please… Remember!"

Nanao's eyes were blank and emotionless, "Let me in…"

Ricka was losing strength, as she gasped, "Ungh… my… strength… What are… you… doing?"

Nanao hissed, "**_Kashiwa Jutsu – Drain!_**"

Ricka was slowly losing her strength, as she was pleading to get out. But couldn't break free of Nanao's grip. Ricka reached for her, but her eyes were fading, as all she heard was The Fiend's laughter.

"Na-, Nana… ao… No…" Her vision went blurry, "Ka… zu… kki… I… love… yooooouuu… oooooo… ahhhhh…"

Her arms dropped, and she was out cold. Nanao whispered, holding her face, "Hurt… Heal… I heal… you are hurt… Follow… the leader…" and then Nanao collapsed onto Ricka, as she was again lifeless.

Myu ran down the pathway, running for her life, as she left Ricka behind.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the school, Enju called, "Kazuki! KAZUKI!"

She dashed to him and said, "Kazuki… we have major news."

Kazuki asked, "Is it The Fiend? Which one?"

Enju shook her head, "It's Akari. She's gone!"

Kazuki cried, "WHAT? I told her to go to the secret room!"

Enju sniffled, "I know… But she suddenly left the school, and made a dash for it…"

He gasped, "HER MOTHER! Crap, we forgot about her mother!"

Enju called, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME? Akari's Mom's a former ninja… She can handle herself!"

He said, "I know… but when was the last time you saw her use jutsu?"

Enju pondered, but then whispered, "Ohhh… Shit! Kazuki, warn the others. I'm going after her. Someone has to stay and watch Tsukimi-san and Mashiro. Suou-san and Tengge-san will handle themselves, but someone needs to stay here, in case The Fiend _does _appear."

Kazuki said, "Right… Just find her. She's obviously going to her house."

Enju dashed off, as Kazuki left to find the others.

**XXXXX**

Akari made it to her house, as the lights were still on. She gasped, "Mom… No, Mom!"

She raced into the house, and headed to the living room. She gasped, "MOM!"

She kneeled to a downed Mari, as she sobbed, "Mom? Mommy? Wake up, Mom… Mommy… Please, Mommy… Wake up… Mom… WAAAAAAAAAAH! MOOOOOOOOM!"

She was crying, as Mari Hanao could not wake up. She sniffled, "She's gone… No pulse… What have they done to you, Mom? Why? MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

She bawled, as she cried onto Mari's chest and whimpered, "Nooooo… Mom… Mommy… wake up…"

As she was crying, a haunting robotic voice came in.

"_If you're feeling lonely today… Come along and throw your cares away…_" The robot voice sung, "_We're really glad that you're our friend… and this is a friendship that'll never ever end…_"

Akari whispered, "Is that…"

She turned around, as it was Cy, in her ninja outfit, tattered and covered in soot, with an emotionless face, shining red eyes. She beeped, "_If you're feeling lonely… today… Come along and thr-thr-throw yourrrr cares-res-res-res awa-a-a-a-a-aay away._"

Akari gasped, "Cy? What… have… they…?"

Cy lunged at her, and choked her by the neck. Akari tried to break free, as she was caught by the possessed android's grip. She, too, like Nanao, was under the influence of The Fiend Bray Wyatt. Akari tried to shake her off, and then threw her to the wall. She cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

She tried to run away, but Cy grabbed her ankle and clasped onto it. Cy beeped, "_Follow the leader… Come follow me… Let me in…_"

Akari shrieked, as Cy was holding onto Akari's ankle, very tightly. She shrieked, "AAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Cy dragged her off and beeped, "_We're really glad that you're our-. **BZZT! **…cares away… We're really-. If you're feeeeee-, eeeeling lonely todaaaaay… **BZZT! KZZT! **This is a friendship that'll never… ever ever ever-. And this is-is-is…_"

Cy was singing the _Firefly Funhouse _song, as Akari was pleading for her life. She hollered, "CYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cy beeped, "YOWIE-WOWIE!"

"_YOWIE-WOWIE _**THIS! LIGHTNING!**"

**ZAP!  
**"AAGH!" Cy was pushed off, as Enju appeared, using her lightning to stop Cy. She helped Akari up and said, "Are you okay?"

Akari sniffled, "Yeah… But Mom… She's… She's dead!"

Enju glared, "No… I don't think she's dead… What happened? Why is Cy malfunctioning?"

"I don't know! I was crying for Mom, and Cy attacked me!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know…"

Enju said, "Don't ever leave me, again! You were running off, by yourself! Do you know how much we were worried about you?"

Akari cried, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" She shoved her off. She cried, "THE FIENDS HURT MY MOM! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" She dashed off, as Enju hollered, "AKARI!"

She went after her, but…

"**NO!**" Cy tackled her, as she clasped onto Enju's waist. Enju screamed, as she was caught, "CY! No… NO, LET GO!"

Cy said, "Yowie-wowie… Let me in… Wanna have hugs? Time for hugs…"

Enju was losing her strength, as she was vise-gripped by Cy's hugs. Enju's body sparked up and moaned, "Forgive me, Cy… I am sorry… _He who wields metal, chops wood asunder! Heed my call, gods of thunder!_"

She shot out a huge bolt of lightning and cried, "**_RAIJIN!_**"

**BLAST!  
**Cy was flying into the wall, and Enju collapsed. Enju moaned, as she was passing out, "Aka… ri… Ungh… Akari… I… am… sorrrrrrrrrr…"

She passed out, and was unconscious.

"_If… you're feeling… lonely… today… Come along, and throw your… cares away… _**BZZT! **_cares away… _**BZZT! **_cares away…_** BZZT! **_cares away…_** BZZT! **_cares away…_** BZZT! **_cares away…_** BZZT! **_cares away…_** BZZT! **_cares away…_" Cy sang the last lines in a loop, as she was shutting down her circuits, after Enju's Raijin attack. She slurred down, and everything was quiet.

* * *

Back at Fuma Village, The Fiend Bray Wyatt and Lily continued to fight. The Fiend smashed her face with another headbutt, and swept her off of her feet. He stomped down, but Lily caught his leg. He was thrown down and hissed, "I… won't… lose!"

The Fiend walked closer to her, but then, "**_SHADOW BIND!_**"

The Fiend stayed in place, as kunais on the ground stopped his shadow. Lily said, "I got you… Your shadows are stopped… You won't escape, this time…"

She gripped her spear and run at him. But The Fiend bent backwards, as Lily jabbed her spear towards him. She missed, as The Fiend Bray Wyatt was walking in a crab walk. Lily gasped, "WHAT? How did he escape my Shadow Bind, easily?" She panicked, "This is bad… I have to stop him… but…"

She took one step back, as The Fiend cackled, "Fear me!"

Lily was scared, as she saw that she couldn't use her Shadow Jutsu to stop The Fiend Bray Wyatt.

* * *

Moments later, Kazuki, Yamabuki, & Tengge headed to Akari's house. But when they arrived, Myu was outside, with an unconscious Enju.

"ENJU!" He cried.

Myu sobbed, "We're… we're too late… Enju's… Enju's gone… The Fiend… They struck… Akari's Mom… Cy… Ricka-senpai… and now, Enju…"

Yamabuki cried, "OH, MY GOD! It got Ricka?"

Myu sniffled, "It's hard to explain… but… RICKA-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!"

She bawled, as Kazuki whispered, "Enju… Please, no…"

He felt her face, as Enju moaned in pain. She was waking up, as Kazuki said, "WAIT! She's alive!"

Enju moaned, "Mmmgh… Ka… zuki?"

He asked, "What happened? We thought The Fiend got you!"

Enju sniffled, "No… But something happened… Cy… She attacked me and Akari!"

Tengge gasped, "WHAT? Cy attacked you?"

Enju said, "It was scary… She hugged me, and wouldn't let go. But I freed her with my lightning, but now I lost Akari…"

Sakurako appeared, as she said, badly hurt, "It appears that she's heading back to the Funhouse."

Yamabuki asked, "Sakurako?"

Sakurako said, "I had a run-in with The Fiend Erza Scarlet, and I was shocked to learn more about her. The robot was under Bray Wyatt's control… and attacked you…"

Kazuki said, in complete worry, "Enju was attacked… and…"

Myu sniffled, "The same thing with Nanao-senpai… She got Ricka-senpai…"

Enju cried, "Kashima-san… Not her, too…"

Kazuki said, "What's going on here?"

Sakurako barked, "Never mind that! Where's Kikuko?"

"The hag's back at school. She chose to stay with Futaba and Mashiro."

"Right. I'll join her. You go get Akari, and bring her back here!"

Sakurako left, as Kazuki said, "Come on… the five of us will help Akari."

Tengge said, "If she's heading back to the funhouse…"

Yamabuki asked, "What is going on here? Why did Cy-Cy attack Enju and Akari?"

Enju sobbed, "She was possessed, like a walking talking animatronic… and that's saying, because she's an android! I was scared… I passed out, after Akari ran away… and-."

She hugged him, as he said, "We can still make it to the Firefly Funhouse, before it's too late!"

Tengge asked, "What about Lily? She's been gone for two days!"

He said, "Knowing Lily, she'll find her way. But let's make sure that The Fiend _doesn't _get Akari…"

Yamabuki whispered, "What a hellish landscape. Akari's Mom… Cy-Cy… Ricka… It's like The Fiend's playing with all of us…"

He stated, "Sakurako has the Hag and the others. But… If we talk too long, we won't make it! COME ON!"

They raced off, as Yamabuki called, "So, if I hear correctly, The Fiend Bray Wyatt attacked his victims, and made them into mindless slaves for his bidding?"

Kazuki said, "That's what happened to Nanao and Cy! Ricka wasn't lucky, but Akari barely escaped. But don't forget: Nanao and Hotaru tried running away, but they suffered! If we find The Fiends, they're dead!"

When they were heading to where Bray & Erza are, Akari made it there, first… as she was furious, with tears in her eyes. She snarled, "You bastards… How dare you hurt my mother? You son of a bitch… Of course… Cy… Nanao… Zina… Johnny… Hotaru, Kazuki's Father, the villages, the Yatagarasu, YTG8, and now… … … Now, my mom…"

She clenched her teeth and fists, as she snarled, "You freaks… Tonight, I'm not letting you live… You did this to us! Kazuki should've never found this place!"

She saw a view of Rambling Rabbit, in the window, as he zipped off. Akari rushed to the front door, "_Let me in… Let me in… _I'll let you in, alright!"

* * *

The battle with Bray & Lily was concluding, as Lily was thrown down into a bed of flowers. The Fiend held up his "Hurt" glove and raised it up high. Vines grew from the ground, as they clasped onto Lily. Lily cried, "AGH! No… Those aren't vines!"

The green vines were actually hands, growing from the ground. They were pulling her into the dirt, as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! Let me go! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Fiend cackled, "Nowhere to run… Nowhere to hide…"

He walked closer, as she was being pulled into the ground, sinking her and burying her. She sobbed, "Wha-? What did we ever do to you? Help… Help… No…"

He kneeled down, and held her neck. He whispered, "Shhh… Rest in peace…"

He held his hand up, and prepared the Mandible Claw on Lily. He sunk his hand into Lily's mouth, as she was struggling to break free, but she was sinking. But then…

**BOOM!  
**A pulse came from his head, as he snarled, "Yowie-wowie…" He let go, as Lily was coughing. The Fiend vanished, as Lily was in the dirt, with her head and left hand sticking out. She pleaded, as she was gasping for air, "The Fiend… He… He… escaped… I can't breathe… My body… is… buried… t-t-tight…" her breathing gave out, and suddenly passed out, with her eyes open, and her mouth drooling a bit. Her body started to sink into the dirt, buried alive. He passed out from the attack, but she was about three feet deep.

* * *

The others arrive, as Kazuki gasped in horror. Yamabuki sobbed, "It can't be…"

They were in shock, as Kazuki wept, "No… Noooooooooooo…"

He cried out, "**AAAAAKAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

**XXXXX**

Sakurako arrived, as Kikuko said, "Hmph… You arrived. So, any news on The Fiends?"

Sakurako stared down at Kikuko, as she gasped, "Sis? Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakurako whispered, "Let me in…" Her eyes turned red, as she hissed, "Come and play…"

Kikuko gasped, as she cried, "SIS! NO!"

Sakurako cornered Kikuko, as she shrieked, "SAKURAAAAAAAAA-, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

What does it mean? Has Kikuko become another victim, likewise the rest?

* * *

**_Next Chapter preview_**

(Erza admires the pictures on the wall, including Ricka, Mari, and Lily, which were added to the wall)

(Erza): OH! Hello, Fireflies! I'm so glad you came! Because we're close to the end! Eight chapters?! YOWIE-WOWIE! I wish this fanfic would NEVER end! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is so awesome!

But seriously, on a serious note… We didn't kill them. The Fiend… never kills. That's a no-no.

(Children go "Awww…")

I mean, we're all friends. Kazuki, he has friends, and their parents… We're friends, too! That is what this funhouse is built for! And don't worry about the house, being attacked. Because The Fiend _protects _us. And I believe… these girls need protection. But _he _never forgets, and he keeps us safe! So don't worry, my fireflies… There's a happy ending for all of us.

NOW! What happens next? Kazuki and his survivors head to the Funhouse, as Akari is about to step in. But will it be too late? Also, something's wrong with Sakurako! What is this? And poor Lily… will they find out that-?

(Rambling Rabbit pops up)

(Rambling Rabbit): DUDE! ERZA, BIG NEWS! THAT NINJA GIRL IN RED, AKARI! SHE'S ENTERED THE FUNHOUSE, AND SHE LOOKS VERY ANGRY! I'M SCARED, MAN!

(Erza): Rambling, calm down! That's saved for the next chapter! I'm sure, everything will be alright. You'll be safe! Now please, go play… Trust me!

(Rambling Rabbit hops away)

(Erza): OH! And remember: THEY keep us safe here!

I'm sorry, Fireflies, but you're going to have to wait until the next chapter… What happens to Akari? Will she survive? The final battle approaches, as-.

(Akari): **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

(Akari assaults Erza, from behind)

**POW! POW! POW! POW!  
**(The puppets scream in terror)

(Rambling Rabbit): DUDE! STOP! NOOOOO! PLEASE!

(Huskis): OH, MY GOODNESS! OHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Mercy): Oh, god!

(Abby): Please stop this!

(Akari screams, punching Erza on the ground)

(Huskis): PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Akari looks at the wall of Friendship)

(Mercy): Oh, this is not good… No-no…

**SMASH!  
**(Akari smashes the portrait of Johnny)

(Huskis): Awwww, this is not good!

**SMASH!  
**(Akari smashes the portrait of Hotaru)

(Rambling Rabbit): AKARI! PLEASE DUDE! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOO!**

(Akari looks at Mari's portrait)

(Abby): I can't watch this. Please stop.

**SMASH!  
**(Akari smashes the portrait)

(Mercy): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

(Abby): What have you done?

(Akari seethes, as she glares at the 4th wall)

(Akari): The _Next Chapter Previews… _That's _our _shtick…

(Erza gets up, angry)

(Erza): **AKARI!**

(Akari turns to Erza)

(Erza sobs, as she stops her)

(Erza, sobbing): Why are you doing this to me? Please stop…

(Akari grabs Erza, by the neck)

(Akari): My mother… My Mom… _*sobbing* _Mom…

(Erza): Please, Akari… Calm down…

(Akari, weeping): She's dead, because of you…

**PUNT!  
**(Akari kicks Erza in the gut)

(Akari throws Erza into the wall)

**CRASH!  
**(Akari screams)

(Akari walks off, but stops, as she turns to the 4th wall)

(Akari): **_Flame Jutsu… Koketsu!_**

(Akari sets the table on fire, and then throws it down, setting the house ablaze)

(Akari walks away, leaving the burning funhouse)

(The Fiends' laughter plays, as the flames go higher)

* * *

Akari emerges from the Funhouse, as it was set ablaze. Kazuki and the others watched on in shock. Akari panted, as she sniffled, "… … … … Burn… it… DOWN!"

She collapsed and passed out. Kazuki and Enju ran to her, as the others cried, "AKARI!"

They held her, as Kazuki watched the house go up in flames. He whispered, "It's over… It's all over…"

He then narrated, "Though, I have a strong feeling that… it's not over… This doesn't feel over. What did Akari do?"

Myu asked, "Akari-senpai… What happened?"

Akari moaned, as she was hurt, "Mom… She's dead… I should've protected her… I should've never left her there…"

She sobbed, as Enju hugged her, "Shh… It's alright… It's over…"

Myu looked at the flames, hearing the laughter, as she called, "No… It's not over. The Firefly Funhouse is gone… but The Fiend… Akari-senpai… I think she released The Fiends…"

They gasped, as Kazuki narrated, "Oh my god… Akari… What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? DID AKARI DOOMED US ALL?"

They watched the house burn down, as The Fiend's laughter echoes in the fire.

Myu was right. This… was not over.


	9. Chapter 9

At Fuma Village, that late at night, three ninjas in black were gathering shovels, digging up the body of Lily Fuma. Recently, Lily Fuma battled The Fiend Bray Wyatt, and lost. The hands of darkness, emerged from the ground sunk Lily Fuma into the dirt, after Bray defeated her, about to use the Mandible Claw, to seal away her fate. However, Lily's fate was postponed, after The Fiend Bray Wyatt felt a premonition, and left Fuma Village. Lily's fate left her being sunk down and buried alive in the earth's crust. The three ninjas in black, all formerly Elly's men from The Rappa, were able to obtain her body. They carried her away, and examined her body. Her heart was fading, but she is lifeless. No pulse, no heartbeat, no life signs. When she was sinking into the ground, she was asphyxiating, after the neck reached the ground. They placed her body into a pine box and closed it up. They then proceeded to bury her back inside. But then…

"STOP!" Elly appeared, as she was badly injured, holding her waist. They stopped, as she called, "Lily… cannot die. Lily… my sister, the Fuma's star ninja who bested me… please… let her… live…"

The first ninja cried, "She's dead! Her body was crushed! Her oxygen gave out, her heart stopped, her skin is pale… We saw what happened… The Fiend Bray Wyatt, he… he killed her…"

Elly reached to her, "Lily… I'm sorry… Wake up… Just… wake up!"

She held her down and inhaled her mouth into hers, performing CPR. Elly started to pump her chest, and breathe into her mouth. After five attempts, Lily started coughing. Dirt spat out of her mouth, as Elly said, "Welcome home…" she smiled, as she held her hand.

Lily coughed, "Elly? You're… How did you-?"

Elly smirked, "It'll take more than that to defeat former Obnubi girls, like us… Believe me, as members of the Fuma Clan, we won't stop, until we're satisfied…"

"But… The Fiend… he…"

"Yeah, he did. But I withstood his power… That foolish Kotaro, unfortunately…" Elly said, "Look… I'll handle Kotaro… You go home. You help your friends and stop The Fiend Bray Wyatt!"

Lily moaned, "I can't… my body is aching… really badly."

"I'm sorry… I'll let you stay at Fuma Village, for the night. However, you leave, first thing."

"Okay… They need me, after all."

Elly helped Lily up and took her away. Lily recovered from The Fiend's assault, but she lost the battle.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Mizaki School, Kazuki and the others arrive back at the building. Enju said, "You are NOT leaving, at all, and that's final!"

Akari sobbed, "Yes, Enju…"

Yamabuki smiled, "But still, what balls to burn down the Firefly Funhouse! We did well!"

Myu nodded, "Of course… but that act of arson is not enough… We have to end this, one way or another. The Fiends are loose…"

Yamabuki asked, "Uh, yeah… One thing, fam… Can you change back to the Myu-Myu we love?"

Fuu responded, "Oh, uh, sure. Give me a second."

Myu and Fuu separated, as Myu was back to normal. Yamabuki smiled, "Good. Now _there's _the Myu we love."

Tengge said, "Well, now that we are back together, let's head back inside."

Kazuki said, "Right. Let's hope the Hag misses me… OH! Futaba and Mashiro shou-."

They paused, as a chill ran down Kazuki's back. He whispered, "Oh, no…"

Akari asked, "What's the matter?"

"Something tells me that we goofed…" he whispered, "We… We, uh… We left the Hag alone, and-."

He raced off, as the others went after him. They arrived at the principal's office, and made a beeline to the entrance to Kikuko's secret room… only to realize…

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmngh…" A deep groan was made, and Sakurako suddenly appeared, with her eyes blank and white, "Nnnnnnnnnnrgh!"

Akari, Enju, & Tengge shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ZOMBIE!"

Myu cheered, "WOW! A ZOMBIE!"

Kazuki gasped, "Oh, no… Sakurako… She's…"

Yamabuki barked, "She's one of _them_!"

Sakurako started to walk slowly, hissing and groaning like a zombie, as she moaned, "Mmrrrrrrgh… Grrrrrgh…"

They stepped back, as Kazuki said, "Stay back… There's just no way…"

Sakurako slowly went closer, and then he cried, "Sakurako! What did The Fiend do?"

Kikuko appeared, as she was also moaning and grunting. "Hnnnnnnnngrrrrrrrrhh…"

"NO! Not the hag, too!" Kazuki cried.

Enju sobbed, "Oh, my god… Did… The Fiend… attack Sakurako?"

Myu said, "No… It's something else…"

Earlier, Sakurako was walking to Mizaki School, and then suddenly, The Fiend Erza Scarlet struck, and tackled her down, assaulting her. Hours later, Sakurako emerged from the bushes, and walked slowly, with her eyes blank.

Kazuki said, "Crap! And I just realized… Futaba and Mashiro are in there! The Hag Sisters… they… WHY?"

The sisters roared, as they charged slowly at the Ninja Seeking Club. Enju roared, "**RUN!**"

They dashed off, as Sakurako and Kikuko went after them. After they departed, Futaba emerged from the secret room, as she was moaning in pain. She groaned, "Unnnnnnnnnnngh… Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh…"

She and Mashiro suddenly became affected by The Fiend Bray Wyatt, after Sakurako attacked Kikuko. The Ninja Seeking Club's team has now dwindled down to 6 (Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Myu, Tengge, & Yamabuki).

They all dashed out of the school, as Kazuki whispered, "It's not safe here, anymore… We have to run from The Fiend's evil hand!"

Akari cried, "We have to! But where?"

Enju shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She saw the image of Sena and Kirara, in the distance, standing in attention, and with shadows in their eyes.

"Hentai…" Sena hissed in a haunting voice.

"Eek! A booooooooooooy!" Kirara wailed.

Kazuki sobbed, "No… This just isn't our day…"

They raced off, only Tengge said, "I'm going to do something about this… Stay back!"

She held up her Full Moon Fan, and then blew the girls down in a gust of wind. Tengge called, "GO! I'll hold them off!"

Yamabuki cried, "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" She dragged her off, as she threw bombs towards the girls. She cried, "ARISE! HOLD THEM OFF!"

They exploded, as they ran off, heading to another part of town, away from The Fiend Bray Wyatt.

**XXXXX**

At the burning Firefly Funhouse, The Fiend Bray Wyatt returned, as he saw his huge home being set ablaze in a huge fiery inferno. The Fiend kneeled down on both knees, raised his arms out, and cried in a complete sad cry, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His echoes engulfed Mizaki City in a huge reverberated sound, as his Firefly Funhouse was burned to the ground, but Akari Hanao. The Ninja Seeking Club won the battle, but the war was far from over, as things went from bad to worse… for them.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuki and his friends went to an old abandoned building, as they were hiding from Bray Wyatt and his controlled victims. Each of them were possessed by Bray Wyatt, as his puppets, to stop the Ninja Seeking Club. Kazuki moaned, as he narrated, "They're all gone… Everyone we have known… Dad… Nanao… Cy… Johnny… the hag… Akari's Mom… Myu's Mom… Lady Zina… everyone… We're the only ones left… Alone, in this vast world, running away from the terror that is… _The Fiend_. We're the only Ninjas left that can stop this monster… only… How can we?"

Enju said, "If Bray shows up, we end this, once and for all…"

Akari growled, "He'll pay. Him, Erza, and all the puppets! They'll pay for this!"

Myu replied, "W-we're done being scared! It's The Fiends or us!"

Tengge nodded, as she stated, "It's 6-on-2, and we'll be ready to stop those two. We'll let them in… in battle!"

Yamabuki smiled, "For everyone we lost, due to Bray's evil teachings!"

"Johnny would've wanted that," he replied, "He'd never give up… and now, he's a part of his harem."

Enju glared, "The Fiend's Harem, you mean? Hentai… That's gross."

Kazuki stated, "What? I don't want to say _cult_."

Tengge agreed, "Yeah, but still… Wrong choice of words."

Yamabuki huffed, "Yeah, pick another word for The Fiend's team, idiot!"

Kazuki roared, "I'M TRYING, OKAY?"

They were stuck in a huge mess. Sakurako has turned, as does everyone else… almost as it's like something in a horror movie.

Kazuki said, "Everyone…"

That was when Myu noticed something. She saw a small compact disc and asked, "Eh? What is this?"

Enju asked, "Is that a DVD?"

Tengge said, "There's a note…"

Kazuki read the note:  
"_Ninja Seeking Club (or what's left of you)…  
By the time you read this, The Fiend has already gotten me… I was attacked by The Fiend Erza Scarlet, after learning more about her. I want you to learn more about Erza Scarlet, as I explain her backstory… After that, you're on your own on this one. Good luck.  
Sakurako Hattori_"

Kazuki whispered, "Sakurako… She was a great help, unlike her sister…"

Enju said, "We should play it, but… There isn't a DVD player."

Yamabuki smiled, "I knew this would happen. I managed to grab a portable DVD player, just in case I wanted to watch anime."

He said, "Good idea… We should watch it and see. Maybe we'll learn more of Erza. We did learn about Bray Wyatt… but what of Erza Scarlet?"

They played the DVD, as Sakurako was sitting in the chair. She addressed the situation, as she was sitting, "Kazuki Araya, and the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club… About moments ago, you learned about Bray Wyatt… but there's Erza Scarlet. I learned more about her, including the truth behind her new persona. Long ago, Erza Scarlet was once a member of her guild, called _Fairy Tail_. She was considered one of the strongest warriors in her faction. After the faction disbanded, however, Erza went to look for guidance and help. She stumbled upon a dark house, and walked inside. Upon meeting Bray Wyatt, he offered her to join him, learning his dark magic and universal ways. He offered to teach her the arcane ways of his prophecy, believing that guilds are meaningless. And like that, Erza was brainwashed… and after the Fairy Tail guild was expelled from her life, she started her own family… _The Scarlet Family_."

Enju asked, "Scarlet Family?"

Kazuki said, "Amazing… Erza was listening to Bray Wyatt's words."

Sakurako continued, "After Erza joined him, she started her own family, consisting of Akiza Izinski, Koko, & Lucy. Akiza was once a proud duelist in Duel Monsters, only for tragedy to be fallen to her. She was called a monster, and burned down her own house, with her parents inside. Akiza was an outcast, a nobody, and nobody loved her… But Erza did. Koko, on the other hand, was a nice girl, who turned into a thief. This is because those that loved her decided to turn on her, for a crime she didn't commit. They blamed her family for theft! All the abuse, from Akiza and Koko… And Lucy, her origin was unknown, but as a child, she was abused… a lot. Three boys kill a dog in front of her, in an orphanage, made her angry and furious… Well, let's just say she used the definition of "_Get these hands_"."

They were stunned, as Yamabuki said, "Yowie-Wowie…"

He narrated, "Erza's story… We learn much about her… She was taught the arcane words of the Face of Fear… and she had followers, too… Erza not only build a family… she build a cult. But times changed, and Akiza, Koko, & Erza left her, only for Erza to be taught by Bray Wyatt, as more of a happier persona. Only her happy smile was a façade. Outside, she is now that cutesy funhouse owner… but on the inside, she has a dark secret. That secret was… _The Fiend_."

Sakurako said, as she concluded, "There's not much to explain about Erza Scarlet, since a lot has changed… and even let The Fiend control her. But I must beg of you… do not run. The Fiend… is…"

The DVD stopped, as it flickered to an image of The Fiend Bray Wyatt. It cut back to Sakurako, as she was mesmerized, "The Fiend… is… power…"

The DVD made jumbled pictures, showing his face. The images distorted, as The Fiend Erza Scarlet appeared on the screen, as she held Sakurako's head. She hissed, "Let me in…"

Then the scene went black, and it stopped playing. It suddenly said "_Disc Read Error_".

"That was it…" Kazuki said, "Sakurako… The Fiend got her… And we learn so much about them now…"

Enju said, "That still doesn't explain why The Fiends were manifested into this world…"

Akari said, "It's because of the inner demons that they want to let out. When we visited the Funhouse, The Fiend was awakened, as simply Bray Wyatt's own protector… And even so… There's no way to stop him now… It never even explained _how _to stop them…"

Kazuki growled, "I hate Bray Wyatt, so much… He and Erza got everyone… but we're the only ones left…"

The girls look at each other, as they were shaken. Enju whimpered, "What happened at the Funhouse, that day… Whatever happens, we deserve it. We cannot stop them… but we can find a way…"

Tengge said, "Kazuki… We're all stopping The Fiend. Er, Fiends. It's not easy, but… we can _still _defeat Bray Wyatt, once and for all."

Kazuki said, "Yes, but that was luck… but facing them, head-on…"

Suddenly, the lights went out. They gasped, as Kazuki held his katana up. He crept and lunged at the figure in the shadows.

**SHING!  
**The shadowy figure lunged his… … …spear?

"Well, aren't you a sight for awareness, Kazuki?" Lily said, as she emerged from the shadows.

Enju cheered, "Lily! You're okay!"

Myu whispered, "What happened, Lily-senpai?"

Lily moaned, "The Fiend… it got my family… but not my clan. The Fiend attacked me, buried me alive, and then ran off… Luckily, Elly was alive to save me…"

Akari said, "Uh… Lily? I'm afraid there's more bad news… It's about what The Fiends did…"

Akari explained to Lily what happened, while she was gone. The Fiends were able to control Sakurako and Kikuko, and everyone else was succumbed to the powers of The Fiends, even Mari Hanao.

Lily growled, "I see… It got your mother, too…"

Myu sobbed, "My mother, too… And Nanao-senpai… Ricka-senpai…"

Yamabuki wept, "Johnny, Hotaru, Cy-Cy, YTG8, and even the Student Council Head!"

Kazuki said, "Even the Yatagarasu _and _the ninja villages… Apparently, they kept saying the same thing… _Let me in_… What does it mean?"

Lily said, "I believe that they want to let The Fiend in… So they can spread Bray & Erza's message. That's what I believe…"

Kazuki gasped, "WHAT? You think so? I find it ridiculous!"

Lily asked, as she was furious at him, "Do you have any _other_ suggestions? Let's not forget that it's _your _fault, Kazuki Araya, the so-called Legendary Ninja, who invited all of us to the Firefly Funhouse, in the first place!"

Tengge agreed, "Hey, yeah! It _was _his fault!"

Yamabuki cried, "Agreed!"

Akari barked, "You… You let my Mom in…"

Enju huffed, "Jerk…"

Myu sobbed, "How could you?"

He cried, "Girls, I had no idea this would come to this! Don't hate me for this!"

Enju barked, "Because of you, all of our friends have become puppets to The Fiends! And I do not blame you… I BLAME _THEM!_"

She boomed lightning from her body, and shot at Kazuki, but she missed. She sobbed, as she was crying. He held her and said, "What'll we do? Everyone we know is gone…"

Lily said, "Once we stop The Fiends, we must burn the Funhouse down, once and for all…"

Akari smiled, "Too late. I burned it down."

Tengge said, "True. She was angry about her mom that she made it here, and burned it to the ground."

Lily cried, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Akari nervously tittered, "Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh… I, uh… I was lost in my anger, and… burned down… the house?"

Lily panicked, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no… No, this isn't right…"

Myu cried, "I know! Akari-senpai did a bad thing! The Fiends are loose, after they lost their home!"

Lily cried, "NO! It's worse than that!"

Kazuki asked in shock, "Worse? How worse can it be? The funhouse is gone, but The Fiends are still there! Lily… What do you mean it got worse? What did we do?"

Lily moaned, as she was shaken. She whispered, "I'll tell you what you did…"

Kazuki asked, "What? What did she do?"

Enju said, "It doesn't matter. Akari burned down the funhouse, it's over…"

Myu said, "No, it's not!"

Yamabuki replied, "The Fiends may lose their funhouse, but they're still loose, and already, our friends have become zombies! Guys… If I die, or become a zombie… I want Tengge to sacrifice herself, but me biting her boobs."

Tengge barked, "Absolutely not!"

Lily said, "FOCUS! We have to know what happened."

"You won't say what Akari did?"

"No… I don't think so…" Lily was worried, "But… I left Elly behind, so she'll watch my uncle."

Enju said, "You have our backs, this time… we'll end this, if The Fiends show up…"

Kazuki responded, "_When _they show up. I don't know for sure. The Fiend Bray Wyatt was there, but… whatever happened to Erza Scarlet?"

Akari said, "Ohhh… Did I… Did I just… OH!" She smiled, "Oh, well. One less Fiend."

Yamabuki said, holding up a sheet of paper, "Oh, I don't think so. I happen to hold Erza's self-portrait… and perhaps she'll tell us of what The Fiends want."

Enju cried, "WAIT! Suou-san, you wouldn't!"

Tengge said, "No… We agree. Yamabuki, if Erza is not here, possibly burned alive…"

Myu replied, "Then we should ask her, personally."

Yamabuki said, "Since The Fiends emerged, I did a little sketching on Erza Scarlet. I believe we will have our answers, soon enough."

Kazuki said, "Eh? But… Could the puppet attack us?"

"She's under _my _control. Puppet Jutsu is something I do enjoy. But…"

"Yeah, that's all and good, but…" he pointed at Erza's portrait, with a bandage bra and pink panties, with her skirt undone, "DO YOU HAVE TO USE THIS PORTRAIT?"

Yamabuki grinned, "For you, Kazuki… For your entertainment…"

Enju growled, "After we use your Materialization Jutsu on that, I'm burning it! Hentai!"

Kazuki said, "That's right, Yamabuki! We're burning it, afterwards!"

Yamabuki growled, "Ugh… You jerks!" She ripped the paper in half, and then said, holding her sketchbook, "I was just joking. NO ONE CARES ABOUT MOÉ, ANYMORE!"

Lily roared, "AT A TIME LIKE THIS? BE SERIOUS!"

Yamabuki held up the real portrait, with Erza's Funhouse attire, which is a red sweater and short hair. She said, "No one takes a joke, anymore…"

Akari said, "Just do it, Yamabuki."

Yamabuki performs her Puppet Jutsu, and suddenly… the _Firefly Funhouse _theme plays, and Erza suddenly appeared.

"YOWIE-WOWIE! Where am I?" Puppet Erza cried, "This isn't the Funhouse!"

Kazuki smirked, "Hello there, Erza Scarlet. We need to talk…"

The Puppet asked, "Huh? You guys? How did I get here, and come to you guys?"

Akari snarled, as Enju restrained her. Myu said, "You know what… Tell us what we know, about The Fiends!"

Kazuki said to Puppet Erza, "Tell us… Is there anything on what The Fiends do? Why are our friends victims? What have we ever done to you two?"

Erza pauses, and then said, "I… UH… Oh… Uh-oh… I think you guys are mistaken. We wanted friends!"

Enju asked, "FRIENDS?! AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED ALL OF US?"

Puppet Erza said, "Oh, come now, my fireflies. There's a lot you don't know… about The Fiend… and the Funhouse…"

The ninjas glared at her, as Yamabuki said, "You're going to tell us everything, before you dematerialize yourself back to paper. Now spill…"

The Ninjas prepare, as Puppet Erza said, "Oh, Yamabuki…"

**_Wah-Wah…_**

Lily cried, "**STOP IT!**" She was annoyed by the trombone. "**STOP WITH THE FUCKING TROMBONE!**"

Tengge yelled, "LILY! CALM DOWN!"

He called, "EVERYONE, **SHUT UP!**" he said to Puppet Erza, "No more games, Erza. NO tricks, NO puppets, NO games, NO fun! OF ANY SORT! Why did you attack my father? My friends? The Yatagarasu? Akari's Mom? Myu's Mom? EVERYONE! WHY?"

Puppet Erza nodded, as she was serious. She replied, "Seeing that I'm the same as my real self, as a figment of ink and paint, created by my master, Yamabuki… I will. I will tell you. But you ninjas… will not like what I have to say… So what do you say? Wanna know _why _we did it?"

They waited, as the Puppet Erza tells everything about why The Fiends attacked everyone.

**XXXXX**

The Fiend Bray Wyatt, later that evening, was leaving the destroyed house, after the fire went out. He was carrying his lantern, in his hand, was walking down the street. He was heading for another part of the city. But where?

* * *

**_Next chapter preview_**

(Shot of Mizaki School)

(Yamabuki): It's about damn time we got the Next Chapter Preview, fam! Er, I mean, Welcome to the Next Chapter Preview, with me, Yamabuki!

(Akari): And me, Akari!

(Yamabuki): Seriously… We're close to the end… and if somehow this story continues, after the final chapter… we may go into overtime. Let's recap on who The Fiend destroyed…

(Akari): I'll… look away…

(Yamabuki): So first, Kazuki's father fell by The Fiends. And then, the Yatagarasu, whom we believe was responsible. And then there was Kurenai Kato, the ninja villages, Zina & Cy-Cy, Sena & Kirara, uh… and so on, and so on… all the way to the remaining members – Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Lily, Tengge, Myu-Myu, and me. Yowie-Wowie… Seven of us left!

(Akari): YAMABUKI! SHUT UP!

(Yamabuki gasps)

(Akari): DON'T **EVER **SAY YOWIE-WOWIE AGAIN!

(Yamabuki): I'm sorry… Forgive me for saying it, but… Please, don't get angry. We are close to the end. As we get answers for the Erza Scarlet Puppet, We'll find a way to end this nightmare, once and for all.

(Akari): Right. But don't you ever say it! EVER AGAIN!

(Akari leaves)

(Enju): Suou-san… The Fiend Erza Scarlet… Lest we forget what she did to her mother?

(Yamabuki moans)

(Yamabuki): Ohhh… I, uh… I hope we end this nightmare…

(Enju): Hopefully. But we have to, or else… Well, who knows what happens next, if we lose?

(Yamabuki): Right… _*sniffle* _I don't feel like doing this preview.

(Enju): WAIT! Suou-san? Oh…  
Oh, well. Stay tuned for the next chapter, readers!

(Enju is upset)

Have we gone into dissention? I blame The Fiend Bray Wyatt…


	10. Chapter 10

Yamabuki produced a Puppet of Erza, as Erza was telling the remnants of the Ninja Seeking Club what she knows.

Puppet Erza said, "You want to know what and why I did all that? The Fiends did that, because… they want to be friends with us. All of us. The Fiends, they chose them as friends, because we're all friends."

Kazuki asked, "Attacking them? THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT?"

Erza said, "We attack them… and they must accept it… There's no escape… maybe or maybe not, but they _will _be our friends… They have no choice…"

Kazuki whispered, "Oh, god…"

Akari sobbed, "No… Then… Cy… She…"

Erza said, "That is because… We picked her, likewise your other friends… Kashima, the android, Spicer, the shrine maiden, they had no idea who we were. So, we decided to _introduce _ourselves, likewise the rest. And do you know why they chose to be friends? Because we are your friends, too… and you never introduced us to them… so, we decided to learn about everyone! Even your father… He was a mean man, and an ultra-pervert… but The Fiend made sure that he, your father, becomes _your _friend."

He growled, "You son of a bitch!"

Erza smiled, "As for the ninja villages we visited… We visited _every _ninja village that we met… and your heads of the villages, likewise your father… They ALL know how they feel… I killed your mom, Myu-Myu…"

Myu sobbed, as Erza smirked, "But don't worry… The Fiend hurts… but he also heals… I mean, seriously! Rambling Rabbit dies, many times, and The Fiend revives him! And mostly because… well… life is precious."

Myu snarled, "You stay away from my Fuu, you little bitch…"

Akari snarled, "I burned the Funhouse down, you whore. You act like Mr. Rogers, yet you become a sinister Pee Wee Herman. You're sick and twisted. The Fiend… We can stop you. You attacked my mother, all my friend, WHY?"

Erza smiled, "Because… like I said, we're all friends. In fact, if you guys played your cards right, I'd reintroduce you to your grandfather, Enju. The Fiend has traveled around the multiverse, learning about your poor psychotic grandfather, head of Obnubi."

Enju was shocked, as she whispered, "You… You monster…" she seethed, "Of course… The Fiend heals… he can even heal the dead. When we visited the Firefly Funhouse, back then, you knew all about us, and you decided to learn more about us, so the ninja world will be your friends. Sonic Brainwashing, all over again… You turned them into lifelike human-looking marionettes, but like zombies. This is _your _doing! YOU AND BRAY!"

Kazuki barked, "What about the Yatagarasu? Why'd you attack them? What happened? Was it a lie? You wanted to make peace with the same clan that abused us, many times?"

Erza said, "Every ninja needs a friend… The Fiend, he slain them… They are bad friends… We knew about YTG8, and their role in your world…"

"Kokonohi-san, too?" Enju said, "She was in our inner circle, right?"

Erza smirked, "Oh, yes… Even your old hag of a president… her sister, since she knew too much. And now, you're all that's left."

Enju snarled, "I won't let you revive my grandfather… He's evil, because he wants power! Obnubi fell, when he died! I won't be a tool, just because I became a ronin!"

Tengge said, "We heard enough! Yamabuki, tell her how to stop The Fiend. We have to stop The Fiend."

Erza smirked, "Actually, you cannot… The Fiends are all-powerful. And we all have a sense of justice… And we believe… that you… will be… our… _friends…_"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Tengge shrieked, as she was grasped by Lily, by the neck.

"TENGGE!" Kazuki cried, as they were shocked.

"Let me in!" Lily moaned, "Let me in… Be my friend…"

Puppet Erza faded away, as she waved goodbye, in her final words, "**_See you in hell!_**" She reverted back to paper form.

Myu shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tengge cried, "RUN! JUST RUN! I BEG OF YOU! **RUN!**"

Kazuki cried, "Tengge-san… We cannot!"

Akari cried, "LILY! LET HER GO!"

Lily's eyes went dark, as Myu sobbed, "TOO LATE! SHE'S TURNED! EVERYONE RUN!"

They dashed away, as Yamabuki shrieked, "WHY DID MY PUPPET TURN ON ME? I KNEW I SHOULD'VE USED THE LEWD ONE!"

Kazuki roared, "YOU TORE IT UP!"

Enju yelled, "COME ON! WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP! HURRY!"

Kazuki split with Akari and Myu, while Enju & Yamabuki went to another direction. Enju called, "If one of us finds one Fiend, destroy it! We have to defeat them, for good!"

Akari cried, "RIGHT! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!"

They split up, as they divided to stop each Fiend, since there are now five of them, and two of The Fiends.

Enju and Yamabuki were in another part of town, as Yamabuki said, "Shit… The Fiend never gave up on us, being friends… But now I see why they're not dead… Heal… Hurt… The gloves…"

Enju growled, "Don't talk to me. That asshole… If they revive my grandfather, they will suffer…"

"Enju, I understand, but-."

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Kikuko-san, Sakurako, Cy, Kashima-san, Kokonohi-san, Machiyuki-san, and now Lily & Tengge! HOW LONG MUST THIS GO ON? The Fiends… must be stopped!"

"Calm down… Enju, it's alright… You got me. Akari and Myu-Myu, let them stay with Kazuki. They all have issues with their parents, and The Fiend turned them into zombies…"

"You're right… But if The Fiend shows up, we have to fight. They tried to run, and they became _friends _to them. We cannot lose…"

Yamabuki held her paintbrush and said, "If Tengge dies, I won't forgive myself… but if that damned Fiend turns me into a sex doll, like a plush stuffed animal, Enju… then kill me."

Enju said, in a blank glare, "Okay."

"NO! I was kidding! Why can't you take a joke?"

"DOES THE FIEND JOKE AROUND?" Enju's hands tremble, as she shivered, "I can't… let my… grandfather live again… I don't forgive him… But The Fiend never forgets… I WANT TO FORGET THIS HORROR SHOW NIGHTMARE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?"

Yamabuki nodded, "I agree, too… You stay by me, Enju sweetheart… I'll be your love interest in this climactic battle…"

Enju blushed, as she was annoyed, "I should just leave you to The Fiend."

Yamabuki smiled, "Sorry. Anyways…"

They heard a noise, as Enju growled, "So… The Fiend shows…"

Yamabuki prepared, as she snarled, "The Fiend Erza Scarlet… So, did Bray heal you, after Akari burned down your house?"

The Female Fiend nodded, and Enju said, armed with a kunai, "You had this coming for a long time, you bitch."

They charged at her, as Yamabuki swung her brush down, shooting shuriken towards her. She was lightly nicked, as Enju sparked from her body, "_YOWIE-WOWIE, _BITCH!"

**ZAP! BOOM!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABABABABABABABABA!" The Fiend Erza Scarlet was struck by lightning, as Enju called, "SUOU-SAN! NOW!"

Yamabuki smiled, "RIGHT! ARISE!" She armed herself with a black katana, and called, "Erza Scarlet… We're not friends… THIS IS FOR CY-CY! TENGGE-SAN! EVERYONE! DIE!"

She swung down, and aimed at Erza's neck. She decapitated her, but Erza's head bent backwards, before the blade struck. Yamabuki gasped, "WHAT?"

Erza did a crabwalk, as Enju shivered, "WHAT _IS _SHE?"

She vanished, as Yamabuki went on Enju's back. They were back-to-back, as Yamabuki said, "The Fiend appears in any direction. Enju… watch each other's back!"

Enju said, "Right… Let her in, Suou-san… Let her in… So, we can gut her…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Right… Let's slice some fiends!"

They prepared to fight, back-to-back, as The Fiend Erza Scarlet emerged from the shadows. Erza hissed, "Time to play… _Rain, rain, go away… come again some other day… Bray's friends all want to play… You will join us, if you may…_"

Yamabuki hissed, "Screw you."

Enju breathed heavily, as she was shivering, "Suou-san… Where is she?"

Yamabuki said, "I can't tell… It's too dark!"

Erza smirked, "Yowie-wowie…"

**XXXXX**

The Fiend Bray Wyatt was waiting for the others, as they arrived at the park. Kazuki called, "BRAY WYATT! COME OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE WANT YOUR HEAD!"

The Fiend Bray Wyatt appeared, as he raises his arms to him. Akari snarled, "You asshole… Friends, we're not…"

They prepared to fight, as Kazuki and Akari charged at him. Bray avoided the Kamuy strike, while Akari missed her kick. She stumbled down, and then Kazuki's sword was knocked off his hands. Bray slammed Kazuki down, and cackled, holding up the "Hurt" glove. Myu seethed, "I've had all I can take from you…"

She transformed into Dark Myu, without fusing with Fuu, as she held her whip, and struck at Bray. He was pushed down, as Kazuki cried, "MYU! WHIP THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

She struck down onto The Fiend Bray Wyatt, and then held up a dark chakram, preparing to fight him, "This is for my mother, Ricka-senpai, and everyone you wronged."

She slashed at him, but The Fiend caught her wrist. He snarled, "You… be my friend…"

Dark Myu snarled, "I hate you! I HATE YOU! YOU WOULD ATTACK MY MOM, TO BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

The Fiend threw her down, as she groaned, "Senpais… He's too strong!"

The Fiend Bray Wyatt tackled her down and laughed evilly. Dark Myu cried, "HELLLLLLLLLLLP!"

Kazuki cried, "LEAVE HER ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

**SLASH!  
**The Fiend was slashed in the back by the Kamuy, Kazuki's sword. He cried in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kazuki cried, "Heal that, you bitch!"

Dark Myu crawled to him, "Senpai…"

Akari said, "Okay… Myu, change back! I have an idea!"

Dark Myu reverted back to normal. Akari held up her Izumo and said, "We have one last shot… Kazuki, I need the radiance of the Izumo… to stop this man… Myu, can you seal him away?"

Myu nodded, "I'll try… He's no Familiar, but he's an evil demon! We'll seal him away!"

The Fiend got up, as he giggled. Kazuki prepared, "Okay, girls… be ready!"

**XXXXX**

Enju & Yamabuki were side-by-side, awaiting The Fiend Erza Scarlet's presence. Enju said, "We're seeing her every move… Make sure that she's stopped."

Yamabuki said, "Right… We're locked at 360, fam!"

They waited, and then…

**CLASP!  
**Enju's legs were trapped, as Yamabuki cried, "ENJU!"

Arms sprouted from the ground, and clasped onto Enju's legs. Yamabuki shrieked, "ENJU! NO!"

The Fiend appears, and clasped onto Yamabuki's neck. She pleaded, "En-. Enju? I…"

Enju shrieked, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**SLAM!  
**The Fiend Erza Scarlet slams Yamabuki with Sister Abigail. Enju tried to fight it off, but she was trapped. The Fiend held down Yamabuki, as she giggled. Enju sobbed, "Kazuki… Help me… I won't let you have your way… You monster…"

The Fiend stared at her scared face, as she whispered, "Let me in…"

Enju sniffled, as she wept, "Oh, god… no… No… Help me… Help me…"

Erza stood up and went closer to Enju. She held her "Heal" glove up and placed it in her ear. Enju pleaded, "No… You wouldn't… You wouldn't! You can't! Don't do it!"

The Fiend Erza Scarlet smiled, "Yes…"

She placed her hand onto Yamabuki's face, and then kissed her. She giggled, "Let me in…"

Yamabuki suddenly sat up, and her eyes went blank. She moaned, "Yowie-wowie…"

She raised her hands up and hissed, "Let me in… Let me in…"

Enju cried, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! SUOU-SAN! IT'S ME! STOP! NO! NO!"

**SMOOSH!  
**"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Enju was gripped by Yamabuki, at her boobs, as her screams echoed the night. Erza got Yamabuki and Enju.

Enju moaned in pain, as the arms were released from her body. She tried to fight off, but Enju wasn't moving. Yamabuki fondled at her breasts, while The Fiend's laughter echoed into Enju's head. Her vision went blurry, and then moaned, "Mmngh… Mmmmgh… Aaaaaaah… Hnnnghh… Graaaaaaaaah… Nooooo… Ka… zuuuuuu… Mmmmmngh… I… can't… … …breathe… My… body… … …"

Her eyes rolled up, her tongue lashed out, and her arms dropped like noodles. Yamabuki giggled, "Let me in…"

Enju was lifeless, as the voices were controlling her, drooling from her mouth, and her body was limp. Yamabuki let go, and then collapsed onto Enju. They fell to the ground, as Erza disappeared. The Ninja Seeking Club was now down to three.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kazuki prepares for one final strike. The Fiend got up, as Kazuki cried, "AKARI! MYU! LET'S GO!"

Akari raised her Izumo high and shouted, "O IZUMO! Seal away this demonic creature's evil aura! Cast light to this fiend!"

The Fiend Bray Wyatt was blinded by the Izumo's light, and then he roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kazuki growled, "You asked for it, you fiend. See you in hell!" He rushed at him, and cried, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

One swing down onto The Fiend Bray Wyatt, right at the chest, and then…

**BLAST!  
**Fire struck his back, as he fell to the ground. The Fiend kneeled up, and hissed. Myu gasped in horror, "Akari-senpai?"

Akari shot her Flame Jutsu onto Kazuki. She whispered in a deep voice, "Let me in…"

Fuu gasped, "SHE'S CONSUMED! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Lily reappeared, as she was walking like a zombie, "Don't… you get it… Kazuki? Akari… burned the Funhouse… down…" She grunted and groaned, "She… becomes… one… with the Funhouse…"

Tengge also appeared, as she moaned, with her eyes all-white. They approached Kazuki, as he was groaning in pain. The Fiend took the Kamuy away and threw it into the tall grass. Lily and Tengge grabbed his arms, and The Fiend held up his right arm. Myu was terrified, as Akari turned to Myu, moaning in a deep tone, "Come… be friends… with ussssssssssss…"

The Fiend held up his glove, and prepared a Mandible Claw on him. Myu sobbed, "Fuu-Senpai… We have to…"

"RUN?" Fuu said, "I'm afraid it's over…"

Myu cried, "NO! I'm done with this. The Fiend Erza Scarlet killed my mom! She's dead, because of them… but I cannot take it anymore…"

She and Fuu fused together, as she was back to her _Way of the Beast _form. She growled, "We're not friends… Not anymore. My friends would _never _turn on others…"

Kazuki moaned, "Myu… Just run…"

Akari groaned, as she roared, "Nrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaggh… Grraaaaaaaaaah…"

Myu whispered, "I'm sorry, Kazuki-senpai… Forgive me… I love you."

Akari lunged at her, and Myu struck her whip onto Akari's neck, wrapping around her. Lily and Tengge snarled, as The Fiend Bray Wyatt stopped to look. The Female Fiend appeared from behind, as she was about to grab Myu. But then…

"NO! ERZA! Don't get closer!" He roared.

Myu closed her eyes, and sobbed, with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye…"

**SNAP!  
**Akari's neck snapped from the whip, and she fell dead. Myu wept, "I'm sorry…"

Kazuki gasped, "Myu… You… You killed her…"

Myu nodded, as The Fiends went to Akari. They placed their hands onto her, trying to heal her. But Kazuki kicked Lily and Tengge off of him. Myu grabbed his hand and cried, "RUN FOR IT! HURRY!"

They ran away from Mizaki City, as The Fiends were distracted. They continued to dash off, as Kazuki grabbed his sword, and then called, "Myu, what now? We… We cannot defeat them!"

Myu sniffled, "We can't… We have to leave… We can't win!"

"No… How can you say that?"

"NO ESCAPE! NO ONE IS SAFE!"

"DAMN IT, MYU! LET GO!"

They continued running, as Enju and Yamabuki suddenly appeared, with a distorted look on their faces. He sobbed, "No… Not you, too…"

Myu sobbed, "No… It's really… over…"

They were surrounded, as Kazuki gripped his katana, and called, "Myu… Please… Run for it… Don't worry about me, Myu…"

He held her and kissed him on the lips. He sobbed, "Take care of yourself. I'll be protecting myself from The Fiend… I may not look it, but I'm strong enough to fight back!"

Myu cried, "KAZUKI! YOU CANNOT!"

He said, "I'm sorry… Goodbye!" He threw Myu into the woods, and called out, "**RUN! RUN, DAMMIT!**"

Myu dashed off, without looking back. Kazuki prepares himself and cried, "OKAY, FIEND! BRING IT **ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**"

The ninja girls attacked Kazuki, but Kazuk easily fought off every single ninja that he was confronted. He stopped Lily, Tengge, Akari, Yamabuki, & Enju, using his sword, the Kamuy. Kazuki stopped the madness that The Fiends caused. Unfortunately…

"Let me in…" The Fiend Bray Wyatt appeared from behind him, and clasped his neck. He then sunk his Hurt hand into his mouth, and he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Myu heard the screams, but kept running. Kazuki Araya sacrificed himself to save Myu Momochi. The Fiend got him, and thus the Ninja Seeking Club… lost. They were overpowered by The Fiends, Bray Wyatt & Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Upon learning of the defeat of the Ninja Seeking Club, they mysteriously disappeared from the city and school, as well as the victims of The Fiend. Most of their bodies were found, and some were not found.

Hotaru's body was still crucified by the trees in the shrine, while Ricka and Nanao were lying on the ground, near the shrine. Johnny was still lying near the entrance. Kirara and Sena, however, disappeared, after the attack.

Kurenai Kato was placed in intensive care, along with Mari and Zina, after Kuzuryu discovered their bodies. Cy, however, could not wake up. Her body was broken, but he promises to fix Cy, unless Zina somehow wakes up.

In Fuma Village, Elly was walking towards Kotaro's prone body, as she giggled, "All goes according to plan… All will fear… the power…" As it turns out, Elly controlled Lily to kidnap the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club. She succeeded, as she becomes a slave to The Fiend Bray Wyatt.

In Momochi Village, Tayu Momochi was placed in a box, as they confirmed that she is dead. She was buried in the ground, with a small gravestone on top: "_Here lies Tayu Momochi_". But the Momochi Clan doesn't know that Tayu was still alive, and only The Fiends can wake her up.

Kikuko and Sakurako Hattori vanished from existence, after they were succumbed to the power of Bray Wyatt. The girls of YTG8 and Mashiro all returned to Ochatomizu School, and from there, they would continue The Fiends' work, in secret. Their first target: Setsuna Tojo, a girl responsible for the Yatagarasu's role in eliminating the ninja worlds.

As for Kazuki's father… He remained in Daikoku Village, and finally woke up. Under The Fiend's control, he would be a ruthless and emotionless ninja leader, likewise the others.

But as for the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club…

* * *

Bray concluded the story, "Well, that's the story, Fireflies… The Fiend taught them a lesson they'll never forget… And now, now they are friends to the Firefly Funhouse. OH! And by the way, I rebuilt the funhouse, and I brought along new friends. Erza! TAKE A LOOK!"

Erza showed them a huge couch, with the bodies of Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Yamabuki, Tengge, & Lily sitting together, with emotionless and dead faces and pale skin. Erza explained, "Don't worry… They're just… _sleeping_. In fact, I'm sure that they'll play with us! Real soon…"

Erza brushed her hair and said, "Poor Enju… Soft and delicate… And Akari… You're a wonderful singer, but I like you… _silent_."

Bray laughed, "YOWIE-WOWIE! Erza and I have so many friends! And you know what? NOTHING! Of value! Was absolutely LOST!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rambling Rabbit was being devoured and eaten by Mercy, as he was screaming for his life, "BRAAAAAAAAY! ERZAAAAAAAAAAA! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mercy finished eating him, and then smirked, "Well, it's not the pink bunny, but he'll do…" He belches.

Bray and Erza laughed, "Oh, Mercy…"

**_Wah-wah!_**

Bray waved to the 4th wall, "See you in hell!"

Bray and Erza waved goodbye, as they said goodbye, "BYE! Goodbye!"

Erza cheered, "Come again soon!"

But as the _Firefly Funhouse _theme plays, behind them were portraits of ALL the Ninja Seeking Club members, including Hotaru and YTG8. Myu's portrait was absent from the wall, as she was the lone survivor of The Fiends' rampage of friendship.

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

Alone in a field, near the daytime, Myu and Fuu were all alone, watching a distance of Mizaki City, now under the rule of The Fiends, Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet.

"Senpais…" Myu sniffled.

Fuu said, "Don't worry… We'll come back and save them… I'm sure they will. Myu-Myu, we'll save them all, yet."

Myu nodded, as she was crying. She then turned to the city, "Bray Wyatt… Erza Scarlet… Someday… Someday, I'm going to get my friends back. You'll see. I promise… You will all see."

Fuu asked, "What now? We can never go back to the Momochi Village now…"

Myu said, "No… We don't. But we have to go… Right now…"

"Where?"

"Somewhere far away… and hopefully, to find a way… somehow."

Myu and Fuu left Mizaki City, and never looked back. One day, they will return to fight The Fiends, and save her friends.

Myu Momochi – the sole survivor of The Fiends' game.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

(Cut back to The New Day)

(Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston were upset)

(Woods): **WHAT?! THEY _DID_ LOSE! SO CREEPY!**

(Big E): Hey, at least Myu and Fuu made it out alive. Wyatt and Erza lost, did they not? DID THEY NOT? DID THEY NOT GET MYU AND FUU? **THEY DIDN'T, RIGHT?**

(Woods): Alright, alright, alright! But I mean, given the story, the Ninja Seekers _did _lose… The Fiend Bray Wyatt, he turned them into lifeless zombies. Is the outcome really good for _Moé Ninja Girls _fans? Think about it! The Fiends won! Kazuki and his friends… are dead!

(Kofi): Uhhh, yeah, I'm not sure that's the _best_ possible outcome.

(Big E): Well, the lesson _here _is: _Do not accept an invitation from Bray OR Erza to the Firefly Funhouse! Don't do it, because it will not end well for anybody!_

(Kofi): True, true.

(Woods): Yeah, I mean, if Kazuki didn't find the Funhouse, this wouldn't be happening. And you would think that if you'd seen any footage of Bray Wyatt or The Wyatt Family would understand that.

(Big E): Mm-hm! BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT! A good old-fashioned Fate story!

(Kofi): So, uh… what now? Will there be a sequel to it? Someday?

(Woods): I don't even want to ask Miz-K Productions if there _will _be… on the grounds that The Fiend Bray Wyatt is scary. But there is always a special _Epilogue _to this Fate Fic, after this.

(Kofi): Of course.

(Woods): But… I'll ask him later. I got to get outta here. Right now, there's a movie I wanted to catch.

(Kofi): OH, REALLY! What is it?

(Woods): Well, it's something great! It's got robots… horses… Tales of the Wild West AND Medieval Times… Romance and Drama… everything a blockbuster should have!

(Kofi): Okay, I mean, that sounds good!

(Woods): Okay! You wanna go see it?

(Kofi): Yeah, I love to!

(Woods): Alright, let's go!

(Kofi): Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!

Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods leave, as Big E was all alone. He stirred his batter and said, "Hmm… Needs a little of Enju's lightning or Ricka's ice for that OOMPH!" Then he grabbed some jelly beans and poured them into the batter. He stirred the batter, as he was enjoying himself.

* * *

**_Next time: The Epilogue_**


	11. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Following the events of the Ninja Seeking Club's total defeat by The Fiends, Myu Momochi and Fuu disappeared from Mizaki City, vowing revenge, someday. However, the epilogue begins… with this…

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

Erza waved to the audience, as she smiled, "HELLLLLLLO! All my fireflies! Welcome to a very special edition of… _The Firefly Funhouse!_" The kids cheered, as Erza said, "And can you believe the last time we were together? Why… Oh! We made so many friends! It's not a haul, but you know what they say: "_Too many cooks, spoils the broth_". But that's okay! EVERYONE that we met is my friend! Bray's friend! And _your _friend, as well! Which is why, today, I have selected a few of my friends to join in on the fun, as… ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho… These girls, and one guy, are perfect to be with…"

She approached the bodies of Kazuki, Akari, Enju, Tengge, Lily, & Yamabuki, and replied, "They chose to come with us, and live with us in the Funhouse, forever… and ever… and ever! Isn't that right, Kazuki?"

Kazuki didn't reply. He was lifeless, pale, and motionless. All of the Ninja Seeking Club were lifeless corpses, done in by The Fiend Bray Wyatt, but he and Erza Scarlet can bring them back. Only…

"Right!" Erza smiled, "Bray went out for a bit, but can you imagine what kind of fun we'll have together? Six friends is fine, and hey, we have lots of room for our new friends!"

Applause is made, as Erza smiled, "In fact, let me introduce them to you."

She introduced Akari, "Meet Akari. She's a very happy ninja girl, as she loves to make people smile. And she has a very lovely singing voice. But for _this _moment, I want her to stay… _silent_. Plus, her body is so athletic and soft… And she's very fast. But I guess, thanks to the Funhouse, she's staying still."

She approached Enju, and continued, "Now, let's meet Enju, this beautiful girl in luscious black hair. Her green eyes are like emeralds, and her skin is soft and snow white… uh, literally snow white. She shot a lot of sparks from her body, like she's a robot. But she's not."

_Awww…_

"I know it sounds cool, but… Enju is a very polite and well-meaningful girl."

She approached Lily, "Now, meet Lily. And this is her friend, Tengge. They are both in the same age. Lily and Tengge have a lot in common. Lily…" she gave Lily a bouquet of roses, "…loves flowers. And Tengge… loves her friends."

She posed Tengge to move her arm to Lily's side, holding her arm. Erza smiled, "Aw, how sweet. She cares for you, Lily. We're all friends here."

She turned to Yamabuki and said, "Finally, we have our artist, Yamabuki Suou. OH! But she's a very lewd artist… In fact, during our time together… she made this, on the wall!"

She showed a portrait of a huge Japanese temple, in a snowy mountainside, and set ablaze. Erza laughed, "YOWIE-WOWIE! It's better than _my _self-portrait! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better!"

Abby barked, "Oh, shut it, you half-baked witch!"

Erza growled, "Abby! You're rude! We have guests here!"

Abby stated, "Your friends are a bunch of stiffs. You're not fooling anyone. What makes you think they'll be your friends, if they're dead?"

"They're not dead. They're… _sleeping_."

"OH! And I'm _not_? How come you're not letting me sleep, for once? Erza Scarlet, you are such a loner!"

Erza said, as she was upset, "You bully… I am not alone. I'll _never _be alone, because I have… them. And before I met them, I had Bray, then Akiza, Koko, & Lucy… but they left me… And then, all of you… in the Funhouse. Mercy, Rambling Rabbit, Huskis the Pig Boy, even you, Abby! Trust me! I'll make them live with us, forever! They'll never sleep again…"

Abby said, "Yeah, right. Just like when Bray will _never _let me sleep. You always have fun… let alone, I have to suffer your pitiful pleas."

Erza said, "Alright, Abby, I believe we get the point. I'll take care of our friends, and you get some rest."

Abby called, as she was leaving, "Alright, but keep it down! I need my beauty sleep."

She left, as Erza said, "Don't worry, kiddies. I'm sure that they'll come to life… They're like dolls, but they're actually sleeping!"

She held up her HEAL hand, and got a call, "What's that? … … … Yes? Really? I can do that? Oh… Maybe I should."

Erza held her Heal glove and revived Kazuki. He suddenly sat up, as he spoke, "Ohh…"

Erza said, "Hello there, Kazuki… Welcome back to the _Firefly Funhouse_."

Kazuki slowly sat up, but he was suddenly not himself, like before. He was staggering, as he spoke, "I am… back at the funhouse? I am… Erza, this is wonderful of you to invite us back here. The Fiend opened my eyes, and I am happy to be your friend."

Erza said, "Oh, yes… I love it when you say that. We're all friends here, in the funhouse! But… Wanna see something special? Your friends are all lifeless, but I can make them who you want to be. What's more, they're a part of the funhouse, likewise you, dear Kazuki."

He said, in a polite forced smile, "That would be great, Erza."

Erza said, "You know… I can give you some friends to hang with… in fact, let me show you."

She held her Heal hand and beckoned to Akari and Enju. They suddenly started to stand up, with their arms flailing and their heads bobbing a bit. She called, "Come to him, ladies."

They floated towards Kazuki, and they suddenly wore maid outfits. Enju's eyes were turned into emerald green orbs, likewise Akari's eyes, which were ruby pink orbs. And they even have strings attached to their hands, heads, and bodies. They suddenly became Kazuki's maids, in marionette form. They became life-sized marionettes, created by Erza's twisted black magic. Enju spoke, woodenly, "Hello, master, how was your night, tonight?"

Kazuki said, "Indeed, a wonderful night. Bray and Erza welcomed me to their funhouse."

Akari bowed, and said woodenly, "Miss Erza, should we bring Master Kazuki into his room, tonight? I believe we want to please this handsome boy."

Erza said, "You may. But also, be sure to come back later, because Bray and I have something special for you guys."

Akari said, "Thank you, Miss Erza. Come along, Master."

Enju said, "Yes, come along, Master."

She approached his face, and kissed him on the cheek. Akari kissed him, too. And then they took their leave to another room together. Erza chuckled, "When I said that they're our friends, forever… I meant it. _Everyone's _my friend… Even Lily…"

She raised Lily up, as she suddenly was in a bee outfit. Her hands suddenly turned to plush doll hands, and her skin was fuzzy and smooth, with some stitching in her joints. Lily spoke, without her mouth moving, "Hello, kidzzzzz… I'm Lily the Bee… I love flowerzzzzz… and I love all that izzzzz bee-utiful in our spezzzzzial little plazzzzzce. YOWIE-WOWIE! Let'zzzzz bee friendzzzzz!"

"Oh, Lily!" Erza giggled.

**_Wah-wah!_**

Lily said, "Oh, my! I zzzzzshould water you flowerzzzzz, should I? They look zzzzzad."

Erza said, "I was just about to water my garden. Just remember to water them twice a day."

Lily smiled, "It would bee… my pleazzzzzure~! Time to bee-gin your watering time, my dainty delicatezzzzz… Bzzzz… Bzzzz…" She began to water the flowers, as Bray returned.

He asked, "Oh! I see you started without me!"

Erza said, "Akari & Enju have retired with Kazuki, while Lily the Bee is tending to your garden."

Bray smiled, "WHOA! A Bee Girl? Now that's un-_bee-lieveable!_" He chuckled.

Erza laughed, "Ah, yes. Now, we can wake up Tengge, next. Would you do the honors, Bray?"

Bray smiled, "Oh, I'd love to. Wake up, Tengge~!" Tengge sat up, as Bray held his Heal glove up.

Tengge said, as she quick changed into a purple suit and skirt, with glasses, "Hello there, kiddies… Bray Wyatt, it's nice to finally meet you. My name's Miss Yomoda."

Bray smirked, "Aw, how educational. She's looking like a perfect school teacher."

Tengge smiled, "Indeed, Bray. You and Erza are always going to be my friends…" she held up a baton and said, "In fact, how about I teach you a lesson, baby?"

Bray blushed, as Tengge responded, "First of all, it's weird that the human body cannot be awaken, after death. But Bray Wyatt has the power to heal, and to hurt. Healing is what matters the most, as it's simply one life, one meaning."

Bray nodded, "That's right. Erza, I believe that all our new friends will be perfectly healed."

Erza smiled, "Oh, yes, Bray."

Rambling Rabbit popped up and called, "Bray! Erza! Where's Fuu? Did you get her for me? Where's Fuu? I wanna see her!"

Erza grabbed Rambling Rabbit, ignoring his pleas, and chucked him aside, landing onto Mercy. Bray said, "Miss Yomoda, perhaps you can show us an example of your theory?"

Tengge smiled, "Yes… How about a look at my neck?" She showed her neck, showing a deep gash from within, as it was done by Lily, after she abducted her, in the final moments. "Grotesque, isn't it?"

Erza cried, "YOWIE-WOWIE! That really hurt! But don't worry."

She popped up, in a nurse's outfit, "Well, we can have that treated. Miss Yomoda, what Lily did was harmful, but it was too far."

Lily buzzed, "Bee-lieve it, Miss Teacher."

She hovered, as Tengge walked to the door. She gasped, as she opened it, and saw The Boss… again.

"BRAY! ERZA! Who are these freaks?" He barked.

Bray said, "Oh, boss! These are our brand-new friends! Kazuki, Akari, & Enju are in another room, while-."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! GET RID OF THESE GIRLS, OR YOU'RE… **_YOU'RE-!_**"

Tengge held him and said, "OH! Don't! It's okay, my dear devil man… Bray likes me for who I am… In fact, I know what you like…"

She dug into her cleavage and pulled out a wad of cash. The Boss panted, as Tengge fed it to the devil, "Mmmm… Doesn't that taste so good?"

The Boss pleaded, "Mmgh… More! More! Yes…"

Erza smiled, "I always knew there was something wrong with this piece of eye candy."

Bray replied, "Yeah, she's very easy on the eyes… from… _down there… _or… _up here_…"

The Fiend appears in a flicker, and returns to normal screen, as Erza said, "Tengge's a perfect teacher for the kids, as she will teach us how to have lots of fun. And even tell more about the human culture. In fact, people are different, and they have their own culture. Why, Akari and Enju, they have different ways, but they love their master… And Tengge, she's very alluring… And Lily loves gardens of flowers. But what about Yamabuki?"

Erza held her lifeless body up and said, "Perhaps, she wants to paint a picture, right, Bray?"

Bray smiled, "I want to see this artist, in action! Let's see her paint!"

**XXXXX**

Yamabuki was painting a portrait, as she was slowly moving her arm up and down, moaning and grunting, with her eyes blank. To Erza, this is merely Yamabuki's punishment from long ago. Erza said, "Okay, Yamabuki… Let us see what you made…"

Yamabuki stopped painting and wailed, "The paaaaint… ing… Painnnnnnnnn… Paaaaaain!"

It showed a portrait of Kazuki stabbing his father through the heart, with the Kamuy. Yamabuki shrilled, as Erza smiled, "BRAY! Look at that!" She showed the portrait, "Now _that's _art! Better than last time, right?"

Bray said, "YOWIE-WOWIE! That _does _look awesome!"

Erza smiled, "You did extremely well, Yamabuki… It's better than your last four portraits…"

Yamabuki moaned, "Ran out… of blue…"

She staggered off, dragging her left foot, "Paaaaaaint…"

Erza smiled, "After last time she painted a portrait, she is the definition of _"Here Comes the Paint_"." She laughed, as the children booed. Erza said, "Well, they can't _all _be funny."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another room, the Akari and Enju marionettes cuddled by Kazuki, who is in complete bliss, though he's lost his mind. He had no idea who or what he is, because Bray & Erza changed him. They continued to touch and feel him, as Kazuki said, "Oh, ladies… You have such firm breasts…"

He touched their chests, as they were hard and stiff, since they had become made of wood.

Enju slapped him and said, "Naughty hentai. Bray would not like that. It is a family show."

Akari said, "Yeah. You should know better. But…"

They kissed him, as they laughed, "We love you, still, master."

They hugged, as they continued to kiss and make out.

**XXXXX**

Lily hovered around, buzzing, as Bray said, "You know, we're happy to have a lot of good friends. Everyone I have loved, as a friend, are all here. Sadly, not everyone is with us… There's the android, Cy, the nerd, Nanao, and that guy, Johnny. But someday… Someday, they'll come and visit the Funhouse. And when that day comes… we're going to have lots of fun!"

He glared, as he said to the audience, "That goes for you, too… Myu-Myu… No matter where you are, The Fiend will come and get you… even if you try to escape. You see, friends forgive… but The Fiend… _never _forgets. Nowhere to run… Nowhere to hide… He's coming for you…"

Erza said, "Bray! I believe that all of our new friends should join us together! Do you think we should celebrate?"

Bray smiled, "Only one way possible. LET'S HAVE A PICNIC!"

The scene changes, as everyone was on their knees, seated together, having a picnic. Bray and Erza are laughing, as the puppets are joining the feast… except for Mercy, who is eating up Rambling Rabbit, again… and even Huskis was there, devouring a huge chocolate cake.

Bray smiled, "You know, we are all friends here in the Firefly Funhouse. Who knows when the next time we meet, we may get… _newer _friends? Why, these former ninjas… they gave up everything… for us!"

Erza said, "And look! They gave us a cool gift!"

She held up the Izumo, and Bray laughed, "Yeah? Feast your eyes on _this_!"

He held up the Kamuy and said, "But remember, children, you do not want to play with knives. And believe me, they hurt…"

He swung the Kamuy down, and chopped off a slice of cake. Huskis gasped, as Bray said, "Try not to choke, Huskis."

Erza giggled, "Aw, such good gifts! I love them!" She kissed him on the cheek, and then smiled, "You know, they look very peaceful. Bray, you think we should build them their own funhouse, someday?"

Bray nodded, "Oh, yes. But we'll see if it's okay with the other friends that we'll see again, someday. After all, it's our own _personal _harem… A harem of friendship."

He turned to the 4th wall and said, "And remember, my fireflies… We'll let the way…"

Erza added, "And all you have to do… is let us in."

Bray hissed, "_Let me in…_"

Erza growled, "_Let me in…_"

They stared quietly, and then Bray breaks his silence, cheering, "SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Erza waved goodbye, "Bye, you guys!"

Only Bray and Erza waved, as the others remained motionless, with smiles on their faces. It appears that Bray Wyatt and Erza Scarlet has new friends, and to stay in the Firefly Funhouse, forever.

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

That night, Erza was opening the door in the Funhouse, as she carried a lifeless and stiff Lily Bee into the room. She placed her next to the Akari and Enju puppets, hanging on the wall, and next to Kazuki and Yamabuki, who were sitting on a small couch, together.

Erza snickered, "Beautiful… We have new friends in the Funhouse. I hope to get more, soon… For now, let's touch up Tengge."

She brought Tengge in, as she was standing in place, carried in by Erza. She was placed next to Lily, as she said, "Here you go, Miss Yomoda. I cannot wait to play with you, again. You really taught the kids so much… And Bray and I are happy for that."

She left the room and smiled, "Goodnight, everyone…" She shut the door, as everything went black. The entire captives from the Ninja Seeking Club became Bray & Erza's personal playthings, to entertain at the Firefly Funhouse. They were nothing more than life-sized and controlled toys.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Bray held up the Kamuy, as he said, "Look at the radiance in this sword…"

Erza held up the Izumo and cheered, "YOWIE-WOWIE! What power!"

Both the radiant lights imbued the Firefly Funhouse, and then began to engulf the entire Mizaki City into their own playground of Friendship. Somehow, they were able to control the powers of the Kamuy and Izumo that only Kazuki and Akari could only use. However, they were motionless and under a spell, after The Fiends subdued them both.

They giggled, "Yes… WONDERFUL!" They cheered, as they celebrated a new world, only of their own, through the magic of friendship and power. But to the victims of The Fiends, it was considered **_Hell_.**

* * *

Miles away, far from Mizaki City, Myu and Fuu kept walking, as they were upset, knowing that they were the only ninjas left, after the entire Ninja World was eradicated by Bray & Erza.

"We have no one to turn to… We even returned to Dorobune Shrine, for the others… but they cannot be helped. No one came to help us… No one…"

She sobbed, as rain fell. When the rain fell, Fuu moaned, "We cannot return to the school. Maybe it's for the best to leave it behind. We cannot beat The Fiends."

Myu sniffled, "I know… but without Kazuki-senpai and the others, we are powerless. What'll we do?"

As they pondered, weeping in sadness, lonely from their now-former friends, a boy that was in black, with brown hair and headphones, walked by and saw Myu. He asked, "Huh? Who's this cute girl? And why does she have a rabbit?"

He turned to her and asked, "Hey… You alright?"

Myu sniffled, "Noooo…" she wept, "I lost my friends… my family… my village… my school… Everything…"

He said, "Aw, poor girl… Say, are you a ninja?"

"Hau?"

He extended to her and said, "Come with me. You and the rabbit… Come stay with me…"

Myu blushed, as she whispered, "He is just like Kazuki-senpai, only… he's different."

She responded, "Oh, okay…" she held his hand and said, "Thank you… Fuu-senpai and I are sad, because our friends left us…"

"Oh, it's alright. You're very sad, but I want you to stay with me, for a while. Also, you're injured."

"Thank you…"

Myu and the boy walked together, as she asked, "By the way, I never got your name."

The boy said, "My name's Chase. And you are?"

Myu replied, "M-M-Myu… Momochi."

"Myu… What an adorable name."

Myu smiled, as she was happy, "P-please… call me Myu-Myu."

She and Chase departed to somewhere safe, as Myu was feeling happy again. She chose to stay with the boy, Chase, for a while. But that's another story.

* * *

**_To be continued…?_**

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
